


Criminal

by LaTiL



Series: Mafia!AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asesinatos, Assassin!Voldemort, Capo!Riddle, Crouch es un maestro del disfraz, Descripciones gráficas de tortura, Draco es el ex de Harry, Está toda la Orden, Están todos los mortífagos, M/M, MI5 está también, Policia!Harry, Smut, Todo es ilegal en este fic, espías, mafia!au, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Mafia!Fic AU. Harry es un policía; Tom es nieto del último jefe de la mafia, psicólogo criminal y el asesino Voldemort; y esta es su complicada historia. HP/LV
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Mafia!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Poliladron

**Author's Note:**

> Resubido de mis cuentas de FF y SH  
> La increíble portada es de Quimeras y Nahuales, denle amor a su increíble arte aquí: https://www.deviantart.com/quimeras-y-nahuales/gallery/6456951/harry-potter
> 
> La segunda ilustración es de la multifacética HimRam, depositen por aquí los likes: https://www.deviantart.com/himram/art/Criminal-TomHarryBella-204578989

Tom Riddle, exitoso psicólogo criminal de 45 años se encontraba escuchando la última parte de una de las cintas grabadas para que él analizara. Era uno de los mejores en su campo, amaba su trabajo... el estudiar las mentes criminales e intentar adivinar cuál será su próximo movimiento, o si están mintiendo o no, era su juego favorito.

Él hacía su trabajo desde la oficina, dejando a los chicos buenos atrapar a los criminales. Después de todo habría sido una gran ironía si él saliera a cazarlos cuando era un lobo vestido de oveja...

Sí, justo lo que estás pensando, Tom Riddle había encontrado su pasión en la psicología criminal por el mero hecho de estudiar su propia mente. Porque por las noches, él era quien salía de caza.

Hasta tenía su propio apodo: Voldemort. El cual significaba “Vuelo de Muerte” en francés. Tom había estudiado en la prestigiosa Hogwarts donde tenían varios idiomas, había elegido ese nombre como un anagrama conformado con su nombre completo, dándole un significado en francés. Tom creía que era bastante astuto de su parte.

¿Su firma personal? Una calavera con una serpiente a modo de lengua. Un recordatorio de su querido abuelo Salazar, antiguo jefe de la mafia que había muerto cuando él era muy joven pero le había enseñado un par de cosas sobre matar. El emblema del viejo había sido una serpiente.

Solía dejar la marca en el antebrazo izquierdo de sus víctimas. ¿Qué cazaba? Mujeres... pero no cualquier clase de mujer. No... lo maravilloso de su trabajo es que le dejaba acceso a muchos expedientes y haciendo un poco de trampa podía buscar con cuidado a su víctima. Elegía mujeres que abandonaran a sus niños en orfanatos.

Veréis, sucede que a pesar de que Tom se enteró que su madre murió al darle a luz en un orfanato, los niños le habían grabado la idea de que ella fue allí exclusivamente a abandonarlo. Y Salazar lo encontró cuando tenía 5 años y le dijo la verdad, pero la idea ya estaba implantada. Era su modo de confrontar el abandono de su madre, ya que después de todo, la mujer se dejó morir por depresión de que su amante la dejara. Una pobre excusa, era una mujer débil e hizo algo imperdonable a los ojos de Tom.

Pero volviendo al Tom actual, no creáis que el viejo Salazar Slytherin dejó a su heredero sin nada. No, Tom en realidad era millonario, tenía una gran mansión y muchísimo dinero. Sin embargo esa clase de cosas atraían la atención sobre sí mismo e interferían con la caza. Por ello prefería el anonimato del nombre Riddle, un trabajo y un pequeño departamento.

No que realmente la gente no supiera quién era él, pero cuando no tienes un apellido de renombre es más fácil esconderte. Eso no quería decir que no asistiera cada tanto a las fiestas sociales de personas como los Malfoy, que están siempre interesados en política, o el alcalde Fudge. Aunque si podía evitar a su secretaria Umbridge, mucho mejor.

Tom Riddle era como un distinguido Lord que se ocultaba en la oscuridad, todo aquel que era alguien en la sociedad sabía quien era, por otro lado, la gente común no tenía idea y la prensa no lo perseguía, por lo cual podía cazar con tranquilidad sin ser descubierto, probando métodos nuevos de tortura para sus víctimas, algunas extraídas de las investigaciones realizadas en su trabajo. Claro que las usaba mucho tiempo después para no ser relacionado.

Físicamente hablando era alto, casi un metro noventa, de complexión delgada pero con un cuerpo tonificado y una espalda que llamaba la atención. Cabello negro ligeramente ondulado con unas pintas plateadas que sólo lo hacían ver más sensual en vez de opacarlo. Ojos azul-verdosos, mandíbula fuerte pero constituida de curvas suaves, y unos pecaminosos labios que hipnotizaban en cada sonrisa.

Unos dedos largos pararon la cinta, apretando el botón 'stop' de su grabadora y se masajeó las sienes un momento mientras repasaba en su mente la imagen de la sangre esparcida como pintura, formando dos hermosas alas rojas, debajo del cuerpo de la niña con los brazos extendidos. _Encantador_... iba a ser un placer regalar a ese tipo a la policía, odiaba a los violadores y más aún a los que se creían artistas.

Un pequeño disturbio en la recepción lo sacó de sus pensamientos, podía escuchar la voz de su secretaria intentando frenar a alguien que le pedía por favor de manera desesperada y ronca. Esa mujer era una inútil a veces, la mataría si no fuera porque eso traería más problemas que soluciones.

Con un suspiro se paró de su escritorio y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una imagen arrebatadora. Un joven de un metro ochenta, alrededor de veinte años, cabello corto azabache completamente desordenado y unos impresionantes ojos verdes estaba cubierto en lágrimas. Sintió que esa mirada desconsolada le cortaba el aliento en seco y cuando el joven se lanzó a sus brazos su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa.

Tenía la garganta seca, como cuando descubría una nueva víctima en la cual quería probar nuevos métodos de tortura. Pero de alguna manera era diferente, porque sus brazos descansaron automáticamente en los hombros del chico. Vagamente registró que la secretaria le decía diplomáticamente que el horario había terminado y Tom le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

Guió al joven hacia su oficina y le dijo a la mujer:

─ _Bella, ve a casa, yo cierro_ ─su secretaria sabría bien qué debía hacer antes de irse, y si había visto su mirada de advertencia, una de ellas era no molestarlo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y tomó una mirada más del chico, esta vez de cuerpo entero. Tenía unas piernas realmente trabajadas que mandaron un fogonazo directo a su entrepierna. Una apretada remera negra que tenía el logo de la MET y marcaba deliciosamente su...

Un minuto, ¿logo de la MET? Oh, y él que pensaba que no podía haber más ironías en su vida, ahora le gustaba un oficial de la policía metropolitana de Londres. Um... la idea no dejaba de ser excitante. Observó el arma que portaba el joven a su costado y se lamió los labios. El chico vio la dirección su mirada y quitándose algunas lágrimas se apresuró a aclarar.

_─Oh, no se preocupe dr. Flume, soy policía. Harry Potter_ ─le mostró su placa─, _usted atiende a mi amiga Hermione, lamento que haya venido de improvisto, pero mi amiga está todo el tiempo diciendo lo maravilloso que es usted y cómo la ha ayudado y yo... yo hoy... ─_ el chico rompió a llorar de nuevo y Tom se apresuró a tenderle un pañuelo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír con diversión. Así que la pequeña belleza de ojos verdes buscaba al psicólogo Ambrosius Flume que atendía en el departamento de al lado. Con los ojos llorosos probablemente no había mirado bien y había acabado directo en sus brazos. Oh... definitivamente había tenido suerte.

Se sentó con aire profesional en un sillón que estaba en diagonal al cual el policía yacía.

─ _Cuéntame de ti, Harry..._ ─le dijo sabiendo que el joven necesitaba desesperadamente hablar y Flume lo más seguro es que ya hubiera salido, por lo cual no era necesario decirle al ojiverde de su error.

_─Bueno... Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, nací un 31 de Julio hace 23 años. Mis padres murieron en un choque de autos cuando volvíamos del cumpleaños de mi padrino Sirius, cuando yo tenía un año. Yo iba en el auto con ellos pero milagrosamente sobreviví con sólo una pequeña herida en la frente._

_─Mi padrino fue arrestado porque se descubrió que los frenos habían sido estropeados a propósito, creyendo que quería robarles el hijo, dado que era homosexual, y así quedarse con nuestra fortuna y tener una familia. Su pareja, Remus, estaba en ese momento fuera del país en un viaje de negocios, por lo que no fue inculpado._

_─Tuve que ir a vivir con mis tíos, ellos me trataban horrible y pues, todo fue bastante mal hasta que me dieron una beca en Hogwarts y ya no tuve que vivir con miedo a la banda de mi primo. Cuando tenía 13 años Sirius escapó de prisión y detuvo a otro amigo de la familia, Peter, de matarme. En ese momento me enteré que él fue su asesino y los mató porque ellos habían encontrado evidencia que lo culpaba de ciertas violaciones. Mis padres eran policías._

_─Desde ese día fui a vivir con Sirius a su casa, con su nombre limpio y una fianza, finalmente tuve la clase de vida que deseaba. Mis notas mejoraron notablemente y todo iba genial hasta que descubrí que era gay. Bueno, realmente no era un problema, ya que Sirius y Remus estaban juntos y no les molestaba, pero me mortificaba el haberme enamorado de uno de mis compañeros de colegio._

_─Draco siempre ha sido todo lo que yo no soy. Refinado, elegante, delicado, diplomático, astuto... En nuestro último año finalmente tomé valor y me le declaré. Él dudó... yo tendría que haberlo sabido en ese instante, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en mi alegría de que hubiera aceptado salir conmigo._

Harry se quedó en silencio y Tom se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los nombres e información le eran familiares. Excepto el detalle de que Draco Malfoy tenía novio... y uno tan apetecible. Bellatrix y Sirius se llevaban bastante mal, no le extrañaba que la mujer no hubiera reconocido a Harry y viceversa, pero lo del hijo de Lucius era llamativo, sin duda el mocoso no lo merecía.

_─Así que estás aquí por Draco... ─_ lo formuló como afirmación aunque sólo estaba adivinando, indicándole que continuara. Lo cierto era que la historia de por sí era interesante, bastante fuera de lo común, pero hablar de la pareja de Harry le interesaba más por motivos personales.

_─Sí... después de todos estos años... Bueno, mejor aclaro algo antes. En Hogwarts tenía varios amigos dado que me destacaba en el equipo de fútbol, pero los que habían estado conmigo desde el principio eran Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Antes de que yo descubriera que era gay todos pensaban que iba a terminar con la hermanita de Ron, Ginny, ya que Mione y yo somos como hermanos._

_─El caso es que como usted ya sabe, Hermione se hizo abogada, pero Ron se unió a la MET conmigo. Se suponía que éramos como hermanos, nos volvimos compañeros en la fuerza, y si no fuera porque yo ya vivía con mis padrinos, nos hubiéramos ido a vivir juntos. Mione y Ron finalmente comenzaron a salir cuando éste se decidió a decirle de sus sentimientos._

_─Pero al final no funcionó, y unos años después ella volvió con su primer amor: Viktor Krum, el jugador profesional de fútbol. Ron por otra parte se quedó solo, o eso pensaba yo hasta que... que..._

El chico soltó un sollozo y Tom rompió el profesionalismo para sentarse junto a él y pasar una mano sobre su hombro. Harry se apoyó contra su pecho, intentando calmarse.

─ _¿Hasta que lo encontraste con Draco? ─_ preguntó con suavidad el mayor. Un desconsolado sonido de afirmación salió de la garganta del policía y Tom acarició el brazo desnudo y musculoso intentando reconfortarle─. _Cuéntame..._

_─E.. Ellos estaban en la cama de... de Draco... y Ron... Ron estaba arriba de él... estaban... se veían desesperados... y yo... oh, dios... fue horrible... ¿cómo pueden...?_

Tom reprimió sus ganas de bufar en diversión, el todo arrogante Malfoy era pasivo. Se mordió el labio ante la idea de que el joven entre sus brazos haya sido siempre activo, aunque lo veía bastante improbable, hubiera adorado ser el primero.

_─Harry..._ ─llamó con suavidad, pero el policía tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho, por lo que tuvo que tomarlo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirase directo a los ojos verde-azulados─. _Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un niño mimado. Si bien puedo entender tu gusto por su cuerpo, la personalidad apaña todo lo demás. Si es tan estúpido para tener amantes cuando te tiene a ti, entonces no te merece._

Harry tuvo problemas para evitar ruborizarse al estar tan cerca del apuesto doctor y al escuchar esas palabras acompañadas de tan intensa mirada.

─ _Me siento tan tonto... quién sabe cuanto tiempo llega engañándome..._

_─Cuando alguien desea engañar, siempre encuentra una manera. Los que se dejan descubrir son usualmente los tontos. Puedes compararlo con los criminales, los listos nunca son atrapados por la policía. Y ahora, ¿vas a perdonar a Draco y a Ron?_

_─¿Cree que debería hacerlo?_ ─preguntó incrédulo.

_─Técnicamente hablando no puedo decirte que hacer. ¿Crees que te sentirías mejor perdonándolos?_

_─No lo sé, quizá..._

_─No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada. Pero sobre todas las cosas, hagas lo que hagas, no pierdas la dignidad. No les muestres que te importa. Vive tu vida y déjalos atrás..._

_─Eso no suena a perdonar..._

Tom sonrió divertido.

─ _Bueno, sí, quizá dejé que mi opinión personal se deslizara un poco... ¿Ya sabes que harás?_ ─preguntó alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

_─Creo que intentaré hacer mi vida aparte, dejar de ser compañero de Ron, de ser usado por Draco... quizá hasta pasar a bases de apellido y actuar como si fueran barro en mis zapatos_ ─respondió con una sonrisa, sacándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas, pareciendo mucho mejor que cuando había llegado─. _Muchas gracias dr. Flume, ¿cuánto le debo?_

_─Riddle ─_ corrigió Tom con una sonrisa divertida parándose, siguiendo el ejemplo el policía.

_─¿Perdón? ─_ Harry frunció el ceño en una encantadora expresión confundida.

_─Dr. Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle. El dr. Flume atiende en el consultorio del otro lado del pasillo. De hecho, yo soy psicólogo criminal_ ─decir que el más alto tenía una expresión satisfecha era decir poco. Ante la cara del joven añadió─. _Probablemente se había ido para la hora en la que llegaste y se veía que necesitabas que alguien te escuchara, así que pensé que no podía echar a alguien tan encantador cuando realmente lo necesitaba, después de todo, no dejo de ser psicólogo._

El rostro del agente de la ley enrojeció al escucharlo, le había contado su vida a una persona que no era quien había ido a buscar. Pero no podía enojarse con el hombre, había sido ciertamente amable y se sentía muchísimo mejor ahora.

_─Y respecto a pagarme... ¿por qué no me invitas a cenar? Me muero de hambre..._ ─la mirada de arriba a abajo que le echó hacía parecer que no hablaba de comida justamente y Harry enrojeció terriblemente. El hombre frente a él era apuesto, refinado y quizá un poco grande para él. Pero después de todo, con alguien de su edad le había ido mal... ¿En qué rayos pensaba, acababa de pelearse con Draco y quería saltar a la cama del hombre que lo escuchó?

Se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando sin responder la pregunta y miró hacia otro lado.

─ _Creo que sería lo más justo dado que se retrasó por mi culpa..._ ─el Dr. Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes y se dispuso a cerrar su oficina.

Harry se sintió tonto al ver los carteles diferenciados en las puertas que decían respectivamente “Dr. Riddle” y “Dr. Flume” aunque de alguna manera se sentía contento de no haber visto el letrero correctamente.

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento, Riddle sacó las llaves del coche y apretó el botón para desactivar la seguridad. Cuando Harry vio unas puertas negras alzarse hacia arriba dejó caer su mandíbula con total incredulidad, mientras el psicólogo criminal caminaba con total tranquilidad hacia el superdeportivo.

_─¿Tienes un Lamborghini Reventón?_ ─soltó atónito remarcando las últimas palabras─ _¿Quién rayos eres?_ ─exclamó. Ni siquiera Draco, siendo el mocoso mimado que era, tenía un coche tan caro. Era un modelo limitado de la línea Lamborghini, Harry nunca pensó que vería uno tan de cerca, mucho menos viajar en uno.

Una risa profunda y masculina surgió de la garganta del mayor, haciendo que escalofríos bajaran por su columna.

─ _Me gusta tener cosas únicas... Sólo se construyeron 20 de estos... Además, me gustan los aviones de caza..._ ─sonrió de forma predadora, el modelo había sido hecho en base al F-22, y si algo tenía que decir el coche de su dueño, era que estaba delante de un verdadero predador.

Harry tragó saliva y se metió en el coche mirándolo totalmente alucinado.

─ _¿Quién eres?_ ─susurró nuevamente sin entender como un psicólogo criminal podía tener un coche así. Los ojos azul-verdosos brillaron con diversión mientras se inclinaba sobre el policía para abrocharle el cinturón. No que realmente necesitara ayuda, pero estaba demasiado distraído mirando todo el decorado al estilo caza.

_─Soy el heredero de Slytherin. No veo por qué estás tan alucinado, después de todo Draco tiene un deportivo también, ¿no?_ ─sabía bien por qué estaba sorprendido, pero le gustaba la idea de remarcar su excelencia por sobre el mocoso.

_─Un Ferrari 360. Pero esto... esto es de otro mundo... ¿qué tenías antes?_

_─Un Lamborghini Diablo_ ─respondió con diversión, haciendo que las puertas bajaran hasta cerrarse y el tablero se encendió, mostrando un extraño tablero digno de una nave.

_─Bien. ¿Dónde vamos?_ ─Harry lo miró incierto y Tom sonrió con diversión, el chico era un encanto sin duda─ _¿Te gusta la comida china?_ ─el ojiverde asintió por lo que con rapidez aceleró y salió del estacionamiento a la máxima velocidad permitida.

Soltó una suave risa al ver la cara de su acompañante ante la velocidad llevada.

─ _No te preocupes, cuando era joven solía correr carreras callejeras_ ─cuando eso no pareció tranquilizar al policía, su diversión sólo aumentó.

En el camino sintió algo vibrar en su pecho y una música muy conocida comenzó a sonar mientras se escuchaba:

_“I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party, no way I'm disco dancing...”_

Harry enrojeció y se apresuró a tirar de la correa en su pecho, sacar un teléfono y atender, no creía poder soportar más la mirada de Riddle que decía que él también lo creía demasiado sexy.

_─Harry Potter al habla._

_“Harry, ¿estás bien?”_

_─Oh, Mione, eres tú..._

_“¿Encontraste al Dr. Flume?”_

_─Eh... bueno, más o menos. En realidad me equivoqué de puerta... y bueno, me confundí de persona, pero ya me siento mejor después de hablar con esa persona._

_“¿Con quién le confundiste?”_

_─Eh... pues, el Dr. Tom Riddle..._

_“¿Tom Riddle?! ¿El multimillonario nieto de Salazar Slytherin?_

_─Oh, sí, lo sé._

_“¿Sabías que era él?”_

_─Bueno no, hace poco me lo dijo._

_“Oh, Harry... ¿Cómo es?”_

_─Es muy amable... y maneja como un desquiciado._

Tom rió divertido ante eso, estaba escuchando la conversación ávidamente.

_“¿En serio? He visto fotos de él... es guapo...”_ El tono insinuante de Hermione lo hizo sonrojar, soltó un sonido afirmativo. _“¿Y cómo sabes cómo maneja? Harry Potter, ¿dónde fuiste con él?”_

_─Estamos yendo... a cenar._

_“A cenar...”_

_─Um, sí. A modo de pago..._

_“Sí... en especias...”_

_─¡Hermione!_

_“Oh, vamos, Harry... un multimillonario de cuarenta años, soltero, te invita a cenar. Eso dice a gritos 'mi cama con sábanas de seda tamaño ultra gigante necesita un poco de calor'”_

_-¡Hermione!_

_“Harry, deja de gritar como una histérica. ¿Qué va a pensar Riddle?”_

_─Hermione... no es así._

_“Ingenuo. No sé como logras ser policía e ingenuo a la vez. Pon el altavoz.”_

_─Ni loco, Mione._

_“Oh, vamos, sólo quiero agradecerle por cuidar de ti.”_

_─Llegamos ─_ la melodiosa y masculina voz interrumpió el llamado estacionando delante de un elegante restaurante chino. Las puertas se abrieron y Harry escuchó la voz excitada de Hermione.

_“Oh, tiene una voz sensual. Oh, Harry estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Que tengas buena noche.”_ Sin más la morena cortó. El ojiverde bajó del auto y se guardó el celular mientras Riddle le daba las llaves a un nerviosísimo valet parking.

Ambos se dirigieron dentro, el ambiente era demasiado elegante y Harry se sintió raro con su ropa de policía, pero la mujer oriental que los recibió simplemente sonrió y los guió a una mesa privada, protegida de las miradas por un hermoso biombo rojo con decoraciones en dorado.

_─Hermione quería agradecerte que cuidaras de mí ─_ comentó el ojiverde al sentarse.

_─Ha sido un placer_ ─respondió en un ronroneó sensual mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de un, ahora, sonrojado Harry Potter. Tras ello le preguntó qué le gustaría comer y estiró una mano llamando a la camarera para hacer los pedidos.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse. Había pensado que tenía algo especial con Draco, pero éste lo había traicionado, no tenía una verdadera razón para rechazar al hombre. Estando con Draco prácticamente no lo habría ni mirado, pero ahora no podía encerrarse en eso.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero sólo un momento y bajo, le había llegado un mensaje. Cuando miró la pantalla y vio la foto y el nombre “Draco” sintió que se iba a derrumbar. Aparentemente Riddle se dio cuenta de eso rápido, porque de pronto tuvo una mano grande de dedos largos en el muslo, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

La otra mano le quitó el teléfono y abrió el mensaje. Frunció el ceño y lo borró. Harry se preguntaba qué decía.

_─ Asumo que Draco no tiene idea de que lo viste, ¿correcto? ─_ Harry asintió _─. No era nada por lo que preocuparte y no ameritaba contestación. Ahora, Harry... Da la casualidad de que mañana hay una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?_

_─No ir, por supuesto. Nunca me han gustado esa clase de eventos, por lo que Draco no me invita a ellos._

Tom supuso que esa era justamente la razón por la que no lo conocía como novio de Draco. Esbozó una sonrisa felina, lo que quería decir que probablemente el público tampoco lo supiera.

_─ Eres el heredero de los Potter, deberías dejarte ver un poco más ─_ el más joven frunció el ceño no gustándole la idea _─. Si yo hubiera sido el que tenía un novio tan bello lo hubiera publicado en el diario. Hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para dejarle saber a Draco que lo vuestro está acabado. Supongo que tendré que quedarme toda la diversión yo solo._

_─¿Diversión?_

_─Sí. ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer sufrir al pequeño Malfoy por lo que te hizo?_

_─¿Te llevas mal con los Malfoy?_

_─No. Lucius y yo somos... podría decirse, amigos. Pero soy un hombre posesivo y celoso, y desde el momento que te vi en mi oficina me gustaste. Por ende, quiero hacer pagar al pequeño cretino con leve humillación. Después de todo, si él no hubiera sido tan malvado contigo, no hubieras caído en mis brazos..._

En ese momento llegó la comida y Harry se encontró agradecido, porque no sabía que decir a esa extraña declaración que había recibido.

Comieron durante algunos minutos en silencio, los palillos que estaban utilizando eran una belleza, parecían estar esmaltados y tenían distintos diseños. Harry en toda la comida china que había comido en su vida, era la primera vez que veía unos así. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa divertida que Riddle llevaba en el rostro, él sí estaba acostumbrado a cosas así.

_─Así que..._ ─Harry intentó romper un momento el silencio y el de ojos verde-azulados levantó la mirada para demostrar que tenía toda su atención─ _¿qué haces para divertirte además de creer que la carretera es una pista de carreras?_

Riddle sonrió divertido, de manera arrebatadoramente seductora.

─ _Me dedico a cazar jóvenes hermosos, preferentemente policías, y engañarlos haciéndome pasar por otro profesional para poder tener la oportunidad de atarlos a mi cama con sus propias esposas._

Harry se sonrojó pero aún así le siguió el juego.

─ _Oh, y yo que pensaba que era el primero... me siento decepcionado. Pero agarro el consejo para cuidar todo el tiempo donde dejo mis esposas._

El mayor se mordió el labio con una sonrisa predadora.

─ _Lo eres, pero acabo de decidir que es la mejor forma de pasar mi tiempo libre... Además de eso, me gustan las apuestas, leer, mi trabajo como psicólogo criminal, no me gusta demasiado pero me hago cargo del manejo de la cadena de farmacias Mortífagos, en especial el área de planeamiento y finanzas..._

_─Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que eres dueño de Mortífagos? Siempre he pensado que era un interesante nombre para la empresa... Comedores de Muerte... de alguna manera tiene sentido, pero es ligeramente perturbador... Encaja contigo._

_─¿Oh? ¿Yo soy perturbador?_ ─cuestionó alzando una ceja.

_─Lo eres... tienes un aire a tu alrededor que dice que eres peligroso..._ ─los ojos verdes parecían brillar con una emoción particular, y el mayor se inclinó hacia él para responder.

_─Suerte que eres policía entonces y te gusta el peligro... no me gustaría que me evitaras simplemente por ello._

Los labios estaban separados por apenas unos centímetros y Harry estaba absolutamente hipnotizado. Su mente había cesado todo proceso de pensamiento hasta que los dos se sobresaltaron por el sonido de un celular, pero en ese caso era el del doctor.

Riddle hizo una mueca de molestia y metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un bello modelo negro que hacía juego con su auto y de pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta de que era un Asus Lamborghini ZX1 y lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada, esa clase de modelos nunca habían llegado a salir al mercado.

Totalmente ajeno a su incredulidad, Riddle estaba atendiendo la llamada con un tono arrastrado y aburrido que te hacía entender de inmediato que lo estabas molestando.

─ _Alcalde Fudge..._ ─saludó sorprendiendo a su acompañante, utilizaba un tono de voz que indicaba estar acostumbrado a esa clase de llamadas.

Harry podía escuchar la voz ligeramente chillona de Fudge desde el teléfono, él lo había visto antes por televisión y una vez en Hogwarts, su barboteo era, normalmente, bastante reconocible.

─ _Me temo que sí_ ─escuchó al psicólogo contestar a algo dicho por el hombresito─. _Oh, no se preocupe, me está salvando de ser rechazado horriblemente por alguien a quien intentaba convencer de que me acompañara mañana a la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy. Supongo que me he vuelto viejo y he perdido interés para los más jóvenes._

El ojiverde lo miró con horror ante las tácticas del mayor, que parecía bastante satisfecho con su reacción.

─ _Por supuesto, lo veré mañana. Gracias y hasta luego, alcalde._

_─¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?_ ─saltó el de cabellos descontrolados, con aire indignado.

_─Bueno, es la verdad, ¿no es así?_ ─cuestionó alzando una ceja y Harry vio su intento de que aceptara ir con él.

_─¿También entra dentro de tus hobbies el llevar a esos chicos a tus fiestas?_ ─preguntó de forma suave, haciendo que el otro se pusiera serio y se inclinara hacia él.

_─La prensa no me ha conocido nunca ninguna pareja oficial. Normalmente concurro solo a las fiestas y bailes. Eso no quiere decir que mi cama esté siempre vacía, pero no soy conocido por mi vida amorosa. No te estoy invitando a mi departamento sino a una fiesta llena de personas de gran influencia en Londres por lo que la gente asumirá que eres mi pareja oficial. Más serio que eso sería pedirte casamiento. No estoy jugando, Harry. Me gustas y por más que me digas que no a mañana, voy a insistir hasta que me des una oportunidad. Puede te parezca que soy demasiado viejo para ti, pero..._

_─No es eso_ ─cortó Harry negando con la cabeza─, _eres... dios, eres terriblemente atractivo, evidentemente inteligente, eres sensual y en este momento estoy pensando en cómo te verías desnudo y sudado y no me desagrada para nada la idea. Es sólo que ha sido todo tan rápido..._

_─Harry..._ ─una de las grandes manos de dedos largos que poseía el más alto acariciaron las mejillas del policía─ _no tienes que sentirte obligado a nada. Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que me dejes cortejarte. No voy a presionarte y definitivamente no prometo no ser celoso y posesivo, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que la pases bien._

La mirada suplicante era desarmante de parte del psicólogo criminal y Harry no pudo más que soltar un suspiro.

_─Está bien_ ─dijo sintiéndose derrotado al ver la hermosa sonrisa brillante que le dirigía el mayor.

Tenía la sensación de que el día siguiente iba a ser un desastre, pero si al fin tenía una persona que quería a toda costa estar a su lado buscando hacerle sentir bien lo menos que podía hacer es darle una oportunidad. Riddle realmente se había portado bien con él y merecía que le diera una oportunidad.

No era que de pronto se hubiera olvidado de Draco, no. Simplemente era que Riddle era demasiado avasallante todo el tiempo. Sería interesante comprobar si realmente podía lograr hacer de una de esas aburridas fiestas algo interesante.

Terminaron de comer mientras Harry insistía a Tom para que le contara de su vida alegando de que ya había escuchado de la suya en la oficina y éste le dio una breve reseña de su vida. Decir que Harry tenía muchas preguntas sería quedarse corto, pero todas parecían ser demasiado groseras. Meterse con asuntos de la mafia era demasiado íntimo y hablar de trabajo no era lo mejor, normalmente eso se dejaba como último recurso.

Se ensartaron en una plática sobre cine y películas en la cual Harry se descubrió disfrutando inmensamente. Riddle no era experto en películas pero tenía bastantes conocimientos teóricos y Harry estaba más al tanto de las críticas del momento por lo que la conversación profundizaba bastante en concepto de tomas, iluminación, argumento y curiosidades de las películas.

En el fondo el policía no podía dejar de comparar a Tom con Draco, para el rubio una película no era más que eso, un entretenimiento temporal del cual no tenía opinión alguna más allá del “me gustó” o “me aburrió”. La plática terminó derivando hacia deportes y finalmente hacia armas. Era extrañamente reconfortante hallar a alguien que supiera de armas que no fuera policía y finalmente acabó riendo al discutir con el psicólogo criminal si Ollivander o Gregorovich tenían la mejor armería.

Cuando Riddle lo guió fuera del establecimiento, de más está decir que pagó el multimillonario, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionado de que acabara la velada. Una vez dentro del Lamborghini el hombre lo miró un momento y le dijo:

_─_ _Te llevaré a casa antes de que decida secuestrarte y atarte a mi cama con tus esposas de verdad..._ _─_ su voz rasposa de deseo estremeció al ojiverde quien miró por la ventana intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Para el momento que se dio cuenta de que nunca le dijo donde vivía, el mayor ya estaba a dos cuadras de la Casa Black. Era una casa en el centro de Londres, el buzón dictaba “Grimmauld Place” como era la costumbre de poner nombres raros a las casas en ciertos lugares.

Finalmente pararon en el número 12 y Harry miró su acompañante.

_─_ _¿Cómo sabías que mi padrino vivía aquí?_

_─Magia_ _─_ bromeó el hombre, pero cuando el más joven insistió con la mirada explicó _─_. _Mi secretaria es la prima de tu padrino, al igual que la esposa de Lucius, he estado en Grimmauld Place cuando era joven_ _─_ de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una tarjeta que le tendió al chico, la cual contenía su dirección y teléfonos, y abrió la puerta del superdeportivo para dejarlo salir.

Harry dudó un momento pero finalmente se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre, recibiendo a cambio una mirada ardiente y se apresuró hacia la casa antes de que Riddle decidiera comerlo.


	2. Dígalo con mímica

_─Harry, ¿eso era un Lamborghini?_ ─le recibió la voz de Remus apenas terminó de cerrar la puerta.

Se giró a mirar al hombre, ese día la pareja de su padrino lucía bastante bien. El encantador profesor de inglés antiguo sufría de diabetes autoinmune y desde su juventud tenía que recibir inyecciones. Muchas veces se sentía demasiado fatigado y sombras negras aparecían debajo de sus ojos, era bueno verlo tan bien.

_─Eh... sí_ ─contestó sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

_─¿El bebé mimado Malfoy recibió un chiche nuevo?_ ─la voz de Sirius vino desde la sala de estar y un ladrido indicó que no sólo Hocicos estaba con él, sino que también compartía su antipatía por Draco.

_─Uh... no_ ─sintió la mirada penetrante de los ojos miel de Remus intentando pedir una aclaración, pero él estaba muy ocupado dejando las llaves y yendo a saludar al enorme perro negro, o eso pretendía.

_─¿No? ¿Eso quiere decir que finalmente dejaste a ese zoquete de Malfoy?_ ─Sirius se paró sobre el sillón haciendo un baile raro de festejo y no paró hasta que Remus le dio un saque en los cabellos negros y largos, señalándole el rostro que Harry puso al escuchar esas palabras.

_─Harry, ¿pasó algo con Draco?_ ─la voz dulce del diabético hizo que dejara escapar un quejido y saltara a los brazos de sus padrinos mientras Sirius murmuraba las múltiples maneras en que mataría al pequeño ‘cabeza oxigenada’.

Las manos de la pareja hicieron círculos calmantes en la cabeza y espalda de su 'pequeño' y pronto terminaron los tres en el sillón, esperando que el ojiverde pudiera reunir las fuerzas para explicarle. Cuando estaba tomando aire, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y a pesar de que Sirius estaba más que tentado a no atender, Remus hizo su camino hasta la cocina tomando el inalámbrico.

_─¿Alo? Oh, hola Ron... sí, Harry está..._ ─en ese momento vio los movimientos frenéticos del ojiverde que le decía “¡no! ¡no!” silenciosamente─ _en la ducha_ ─agregó prontamente sabiendo que así no le podría atender─. _¿Mañana? Mnh, espera que le preguntaré._

Sus padrinos estaban muy extrañados, Harry siempre atendía a Ron y Hermione sin importar que estuviera haciendo, por lo cual esa acción era bastante sospechosa. El ojimiel cubrió cuidadosamente y el auricular y le dijo que Ron quería saber si podía cubrirle la guardia de mañana. El más joven negó con la cabeza, desde el vamos no tenía ninguna gana de hacerle ningún favor al desgraciado y segundo había prometido, a regañadientes, acompañar a Riddle, no podía saltar a su palabra.

_─¿Ron? Lo lamento, pero Harry dice que no puede ya que mañana tiene planes. Sí, lo lamento. Gracias, saludos a Molly_ ─cortó y Harry soltó un suspiró, no quería hablar con el pelirrojo, no quería tener que pretender que todo estaba bien. No sabía cómo actuar, y lo más ridículo de todo es que quería pedirle consejo a Riddle cuando llevaba sólo un día de conocer al tipo.

_─Harry..._ ─Sirius llamó con suavidad y éste miró a los irises grises de su padrino, no quería revivir todo el momento por tercera vez, pero tendría que acostumbrarse y dejar en pasado el mal momento. El problema era que estaba demasiado fresco aún.

_─Vi a Draco con Ron_ ─explicó con expresión velada. Cómicamente Sirius se quedó esperando una mayor explicación, nunca había sido un hombre para las sutilezas y si Remus no hubiera estado tan preocupado abrazando a Harry para reconfortarlo, habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Rápidamente le hizo un gesto a su amante para explicarle en qué clase de situación los había visto y el Black comenzó a despotricar sobre la muerte de ambos, rubio y pelirrojo.

Harry, a pesar de la desolación que sentía después de tal doloroso engaño, sintió una leve sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Estaba en casa con gente que lo amaba, después de todo no estaba tan mal. Como siempre además de sutileza, a Sirius le faltaba tacto, y por ello fue él el que soltó:

─ _Pero entonces, ¿qué hay sobre el Lamborghini?_

_─Mañana Sirius... no quiero escuchar ninguna amenaza de muerte más el día de hoy_ ─murmuró entre los brazos de Remus y luego se paró con un suspiro─. _Estoy cansado, ha sido un día largo y mañana realmente tengo planes y espero que ambos estén aquí para ayudarme a elegir qué me pondré, no quiero pasar vergüenza._

Ante la cara de cachorrito perdido que puso el policía, Sirius se abstuvo de preguntar y Remus rápidamente entró en su rol de madre, llamando al viejo sirviente Kreacher, un viejo desagradable de larga nariz y orejas al cual Sirius se la pasaba gritando, para asegurarse que Harry tenía ropa limpia suficiente por si quería ponerse algo en especial, y sino mañana saldrían de compras, de cualquier manera era fin de semana.

* * *

Remus había estado mirando por la ventana cuando escuchó un frenado en seco. Había estado preocupado por alguna extraña razón y cuando tenía esa clase de presentimientos solía asegurarse que todos estaban bien. No había querido llamar a Harry para no preocuparlo y cuando lo vio entrar sano y salvo sintió un largo suspiro escapar.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry hubiera subido las escaleras hacia el viejo cuarto de Regulus, el fallecido hermano de Sirius, recordó el presentimiento y supo que de eso se había tratado. Después de todos esos años saliendo con el joven Malfoy habría esperado que se deshiciera en lágrimas en los brazos de ellos. Aparentemente, quien fuera que le hubiera traído en el Lamborghini les había ganado de mano.

Harry era igual que James en eso, cuando estaba mal, lloraba desconsolado hasta que alguna otra cosa lo distraía y tranquilizaba y podía salir adelante. A los Potter aquello de vivir deprimidos no les cuadraba, eran luchadores natos y Harry tenía la madurez de Lily, probablemente su querido cachorro sabía inconscientemente que las cosas no estaban bien con él y se fue preparando de antemano.

Remus sabía todo esto porque había ido a la escuela con los padres de Harry. Sirius y él habían sido los mejores amigos de James Potter, y lamentablemente, del traidor Peter Pettigrew, también se llevaban bien con gente como Arthur Weasley, su esposa Molly Prewett, Alice y Frank Longbottom. Lily Evans en cambio había sido amiga de Severus Snape, el resto de los Black (Regulus, Narcissa, Andromeda y Bellatrix). También había otros conocidos que Hogwarts vio crecer pero que él no se llevaba en la época del colegio, la lista era demasiado larga.

James siempre había estado como perro perdido detrás de Lily y ella no quería saber nada, pero ahora que lo comparaba con Harry, recordó que había alguien más que andaba de esa manera detrás de Lily: Severus Snape. Y el pobre hombre, no sólo era martirizado por Sirius y James, sino que terminó con el corazón roto.

Sin embargo... una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro del diabético, Severus había encontrado el amor de mayor, cuando Rabastan Lestrange fue lo suficientemente valiente para acorralarlo y no dejarlo encerrarse en su tristeza. Quizá la ecuación se volvería a repetir.

Alegremente abrazó a un desconcertado Sirius y cuando se separó, miró a su amante a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado demasiado de la época de colegio, Sirius tenía la piel tostada, cuerpo fuerte, ojos grises y cabello negro largo que tenía un constante pecaminoso aspecto de recién follado. Remus en cambio era delgado y a veces de aspecto enfermizo, su cabello castaño claro tenía demasiadas vetas grises para su edad y tenía unos hermosos ojos miel. Juntos hacían una pareja hermosa.

_─¿Por qué tan feliz, Lunático? Nuestro cachorro fue lastimado_ ─Sirius hizo un puchero y antes de que empezara con sus amenazas de muerte, su pareja se apresuró a callarlo con un beso.

_─Porque mañana iremos de compras_ ─el ojigris lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza─. _Sirius Black, mañana te vas a levantar temprano e iremos a comprar un traje espectacular para nuestro ahijado que ahora está soltero y tiene que mostrarle a Malfoy el error que ha cometido al dejarlo._

Finalmente Sirius comprendió y sus facciones se iluminaron.

─ _Remi, esa es una maravillosa idea, Harry odia ir de compras y podremos gastar todo el dinero que queramos en él sin que se queje. Apuesto a que irá a algún lugar elegante con quien sea que le trajo en el Lamborghini. Debe estar despampanante..._ ─su sonrisa cayó de pronto─ _Remi... ¿no es mañana la fiesta en lo de los Malfoy?_

Remus lo miró sorprendido, ¿su Harry iba a ir a una fiesta de alta sociedad cuando las aborrecía tanto como Sirius?

─ _Pues más nos vale levantarnos temprano, iremos a Madame Malkins, llevaremos ropa de Harry para que quede bien a medida._

_─Sí, sí. Y asaltaremos al Lamborghini para ver quien está metiéndose con nuestro cachorro._

_─No, no lo haremos. Ya hemos hablado de dejarle espacio personal a Harry..._

_─Pero Remi..._

_─Sin peros, Sirius. Ahora, a dormir._

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó se sobresaltó al notar que era pasado el mediodía. Le había costado dormir pero no esperaba luego descansar hasta tarde. No tenía idea de a qué hora le iban a pasar a buscar y no tenía idea de qué se iba a poner. De un salto se paró para ir al baño a ducharse cuando vio una nota en su mesa de noche.

_“Cachorro:_

_Llamó Hermione y dijo que la llamaras cuando te despiertes. Te ha llegado un mensaje al celular de número desconocido que decía que pasaría por ti a las 5, he tenido que esconderlo debajo de la panera porque Sirius insistía en llamar y averiguar quién era. Te hemos dejado dormir de más porque Sirius y yo ya hemos elegido la ropa para ti. No te preocupes, toma un baño tranquilo y cuando bajes, la comida estará esperando por ti. Relajate._

_Te aman,_

_tus padrinos.”_

El ojiverde sonrió cariñosamente. Definitivamente no podía tener una familia mejor. Soltó un suspiro mientras se quitaba la ropa en el baño. Tenía tiempo para hacer todo relajado, Remus siempre se comportaba como una segunda madre y no podía estar más agradecido. Sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos y se metió debajo de la ducha, después de la vida con los Dursley había aprendido a apreciar gestos así.

Un rato después el policía bajó las escaleras embutido en unos shorts azules de correr y una sudadera blanca. La toalla amarilla con la que se había secado yacía enrollada en su cuello capturando las gotas que caían de su cabello mojado. Hocicos comenzó a ladrar emocionadamente al verlo al verlo al fin despierto y después de acariciarlo fue a la cocina para encontrar a Sirius y Remus luchando por quedarse lo que parecía una cuchara de madera mientras el de cabello negro le rogaba por que le dejara hacer algo.

Harry sonrió con diversión antes de ir a abrazar a ambos cariñosamente, susurrando agradecimientos a ambos por todo. Remus le pegó en la cabeza a Sirius con la cuchara e hizo sentar a Harry mientras le daba un plato de comida. Lo mandaron a lavarse los dientes y peinarse cuando hubo terminado, mientras acomodaban las cosas.

Cuando el ojiverde volvió miró intrigado una funda para ropa y varias cajas repartidas, por las sonrisas de sus padrinos parecía que se habían divertido a sus expensas, comprándole cosas aprovechando la ocasión.

Iba a poner las manos en las cosas cuando Sirius lo agarró con las manos llenas de gel y le hizo su súper especial peinado “recién follado” que consistía en dejar los cabellos con un aire rebelde, pareciendo dispararse para todos lados, pero en un extraño orden. Dejó un mechón de cabello caer sobre su frente al lado de la cicatriz y cuidó los detalles con picardía.

_─¿Quién iba a decir que realmente te arreglabas el cabello para ese peinado?_ ─comentó Remus con diversión mientras Sirius hacía pucheros. Entonces el ojimiel se acercó con una de las cajas pequeñas y la abrió mostrándole a Harry un pequeño aro masculino con una esmeralda y se lo colocó en la oreja izquierda que tenía perforada. Hacía juego con sus ojos bellamente.

Remus le colocó desde atrás una camisa y él permitió sus brazos deslizarse dentro de ella, cuando el ojimiel comenzó a abrocharla pudo ver que era de color rojo oscuro, de un material completamente delicado que acariciaba agradablemente su piel.

Teniendo encima cuatro manos abrochando los botones no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y de pronto descubrió que Remus lo que hacía era colocar unos gemelos de plata tallados formando unas alas emplumadas. Sirius por su parte estaba decidiendo la cantidad de botones perfecta para dejar abiertos mostrando un poco el pecho de su ahijado.

El de cabellos más claros los dejó un momento yendo a por el traje y Harry tuvo que quitarse los shorts para ponerse los finos pantalones negros que ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sirius reapareció con su sobaquera para que se la abrochara y tras ponérsela fue a traer el arma y los cargadores extra.

Remus trabajó atando las correas, poniendo el cinturón y arreglando la chaqueta del traje. Tras ello le presentaron un par de zapatos lustrados recientemente por Kreacher y Sirius excitadamente esperaba con una pequeña cajita en las manos.

_─¿Qué tienes ahí, Siri?_ ─preguntó intrigado una vez que se puso los zapatos negros, su padrino le mostró que dentro estaba el anillo con el escudo de los Potter. Era una herencia familiar, al igual que los Black tenían el suyo, y los Malfoy. Era algo que sólo quien representaba a la familia podía utilizar porque eran únicos en su clase.

Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa, nunca usaba el anillo porque no quería que le pasara nada, pero en una fiesta oficial como esa sería una buena ocasión para hacerlo. Lo tomó mirando el objeto con cariño y lo deslizó sobre su dedo. Haría a sus padres orgullosos, saldría adelante y le demostraría a los Malfoy que uno se arrepentía de traicionar a los Potter.

Cuando estuvo listo se alejó de sus padrinos y dio una vuelta para ellos, Sirius empezó a decirle guarradas hasta que Remus le pegó un codazo y le dijo que se veía arrebatador. Entonces Harry de un salto recordó que no había llamado a Hermione y se fue corriendo a buscar el teléfono para hablar con su amiga.

_─Remi... nuestro bebé se hizo grande..._ ─dramatizó Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos.

_─Sirius, tiene 23 años, ya se había hecho grande hace rato. Pero es bueno saber que te diste cuenta_ ─Remus rescató el celular de Harry de debajo de la panera y lo juntó con las identificaciones, licencia de conducir y llaves que el ojiverde debía llevar mientras Sirius corría a Harry por toda la casa queriendo rociarlo con su perfume favorito mientras éste hablaba con Hermione.

En medio del lío que hacían, el único que escuchó los frenos del superdeportivo fue Remus, quien tenía sentidos muy afilados. Cuando abrió la puerta vio salir del impresionante Lamborghini a una cara bastante conocida. Tom Riddle estaba enfundado en un fino traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra y azul. Era la clase de hombre que siempre se veía jodidamente guapo y el ojimiel lo miró con sorpresa.

¿Su ahijado se estaba viendo con el multimillonario, nieto del fallecido líder de la mafia londinense, que tenía como 20 años más que él? ¿Cómo pasó eso? Cuando se acercó más pudo ver el anillo de la familia de Slytherin en el mismo dedo que llevaba Harry su anillo de heredero y unos gemelos de serpiente. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y le tendió una mano.

_─Buenas tardes, señor Lupin. Espero que no sea un problema que esté viéndome con su ahijado. Sé que soy un poco grande para él, pero le aseguro que mis intenciones son completamente serias y que no quiero lastimarlo._

Remus no sabía qué decir, pero se salvó al escuchar un─ _Hablamos mañana, Mione_ ─y se giró para ver que Riddle y Harry se estaban mirando el uno al otro en asombrada fascinación, de hecho el primero tenía la mandíbula ligeramente caída ante la imagen. Sólo salieron de su ensoñación cuando Sirius soltó un gruñido.

_─Señor Black..._ ─saludó al hombre con una sonrisa divertida─ _Harry, ¿puedo secuestrarte antes de que tu padrino me muerda?_ ─bromeó estirando una mano hacia el más joven, que ligeramente sonrojado la tomó después de tomar sus cosas y abrazar y besar a sus guardianes.

Remus bloqueó la puerta para impedir que Sirius atacase al multimillonario y saludó al ojiverde con la mano. Iba a ser una larga tarde para calmar a su pareja, en especial después de que viera como Riddle se inclinaba a susurrarle a Harry unos cuantos cumplidos que hicieron al chico sonrojar brillantemente.


	3. El baile de las estatuas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El arte del capítulo es obra de Lekaiel (FF) no tengo su devianart para que le den amor :( Si alguien lo tiene lo agradecería.

Cuando el Lamborghini fue estacionado en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy, Harry sintió su nerviosismo subir a tope haciéndolo sentir levemente enfermo. Definitivamente no deseaba otra cosa más que salir corriendo de inmediato.

Riddle parecía haber sentido su nerviosismo por que le lanzó una sonrisa gentil mientras rodeaba el superdeportivo para extender la mano al ojiverde y ayudarlo a descender del coche. Cuando llegaron a la entrada propiamente dicha, y no los jardines donde estaban estacionados todos los autos, Harry se alegró de al menos ver una cara conocida.

_─Dobby_ ─saludó con una sonrisa a su sirviente favorito de los Malfoy, un hombre pequeño y flaco con nariz puntiaguda y ojos verdes saltones. El hombre sonrió nerviosamente al ver con quién estaba Harry.

_─Harry Potter, señor, es un placer verlo bien. Dobby..._ ─el sirviente titubeó pero como el Dr. Riddle simplemente expresaba curiosidad en el rostro terminó valientemente la oración─ _Dobby estaba preocupado por usted, señor. Dobby sabe que el señor Harry Potter sabe ahora. Dobby intentó decírselo, Dobby lo jura, pero Dobby no podía... Dobby no esperaba ver al señor Harry Potter por aquí de nuevo, y menos en tan distinguida compañía._

Harry reprimió las ganas de abrazar al hombre enjuto y sólo apretó una mano huesuda─ _No te preocupes, Dobby_ ─miró un momento a su acompañante y sonrió─. _Para mí también fue una sorpresa acabar aquí de nuevo, siento que estoy cometiendo suicidio._

Tom sonrió pasando un brazo posesivamente por la cintura del más joven─ _Que dramático, pero no te preocupes, no planeo dejar que nada te arruine la noche. Mientras no saltes a los brazos de Draco, me tendrás para defenderte. De caso contrario me temo que podría volverme loco de celos y terminar mordiendo a alguien antes de secuestrarte._

A pesar de que estaba dicho en tono de broma, la forma en que remarcaba las palabras era positivamente posesiva e hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Harry. No que él no supiera que el hombre le estaba coqueteando, lo había dejado claro desde el principio. Pero la manera segura con que se manejaba y hablaba como dando por seguro que era de su propiedad era algo completamente nuevo que no sabía cómo lidiar.

Era como irte a dormir y despertar con una anaconda enrollada en tu cuerpo. Sabías que inevitablemente te iba comer pero no podías evitar el verla alucinado durante los momentos en los cuales lucía inofensiva.

Sin embargo, en el instante que ingresaron a la fiesta, deseó aferrarse a esa anaconda en busca de refugio. Prefería morir en sus colmillos antes que tener que andar por esa selva de animales voraces, totalmente dispuestos a hacerlo pedazos. Lamentablemente, Riddle no compartía la idea y lo haría hacer frente.

La buena noticia era que Draco no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Lucius en cambio estaba charlando amenamente con un grupo y levantó su mirada grisácea para observarlos, la cual Harry evitó y Riddle correspondió enviando un silencioso mensaje de advertencia a la vez que apretaba el agarre en la cintura.

_─Ven, Harry, voy a presentarte a algunas personas_ ─Harry no tuvo tiempo de quejarse puesto que ya estaba arrastrándolo hacia un grupo de personas y, para el alivio del ojiverde, lejos de los patriarcas Malfoy.

Fue presentado a un número grande de personas y las charlas no se extendieron demasiado, en especial era Tom quien marcaba cuanto tiempo hablaba con cada uno. Los más destacables fueron Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima de Sirius, que cuando la miró de cerca se dio cuenta de que era bastante parecida a Regulus, el fallecido hermano menor de su padrino.

La mujer parecía un poco loca a decir verdad y le hablaba como si tuviera cinco años de edad. Lo único bueno era que la mujer no mencionó nada respecto al estado en el que lo conoció en la oficina del psicólogo criminal. Acto seguido le presentaron al esposo de ella, Rodolphus Lestrange, explicándole que era un genio de las computadoras y buen amigo de Tom. Harry tenía la sospecha de que el Lestrange había sido el que le había conseguido el número de celular de Harry, dado que éste no se lo había dado.

También se encontraron con Severus Snape y Rabastan Lestrange, hermano de Rodolphus. Al primero lo conocía por ser profesor de química en Hogwarts, enemigo de la infancia de sus padrinos y padre, y mejor amigo de su madre. El segundo en cambio sólo lo tenía de vista y descubrió al hablar con él que asistía a su hermano mayor en el trabajo y tenía una personalidad bastante entusiasta al contrario de su pareja.

Ambos le habían dado miradas raras por verlo con Tom Riddle, y Harry supuso que sabían de su relación con Draco. Aparte de ellos, conoció a Bartemius Crouch padre, el hombre era juez y había dictado sentencia contra su propio hijo. Harry opinaba que el hombre debería haber estado demasiado decepcionado de su hijo y en un arranque de ira tomó en sus manos el caso.

Sin embargo, el ojiverde admiraba a Barty, el joven había escapado de la prisión Azkaban para demostrar unas impresionantes habilidades camaleónicas que le ganaron la fama entre los criminales más buscados. Uno podía estar hablando con él y nunca te enterarías, puesto que era un maestro del disfraz y la actuación. Claro que no le dijo eso a Crouch padre, no le habría caído muy bien, en cambio se lo comentó a Tom en susurros y éste rió y coincidió con él.

Extrañamente encontró a Luna Lovegood en la fiesta. Desde que había salido de Hogwarts no había visto a la excéntrica rubia, la cual estaba vestida en un encantador vestido rosado de la mano de un hombre que parecía ser el doble de ella, musculoso, de cabello negro noche, piercings y cicatrices aquí y allá. El hombre era Walden Macnair, domador de fieras, lo cual era algo irónico dado que Luna era ecologista.

La joven con su aire soñador tan característico le comentó que lo conoció cuando estaba haciendo una excursión en búsqueda de Nessi, el monstruo del Lago Ness, y Macnair estaba allí visitando a algunos familiares. Al parecer Macnair y Tom se conocían puesto que se pusieron a hablar, por lo que Harry pudo escuchar hablaban de serpientes africanas.

Antes de seguir viendo más gente Luna comentó cuán irónico era la elección de Harry para acompañante pero que aún así era una mejora. Macnair pareció perturbado y arrastró a la rubia con los Lestrange. Tom miró unos momentos a la pareja antes de seguir guiando al menor.

El multimillonario parecía conocer a cada uno en la fiesta y Harry no lograba retener toda la cantidad de nombres y profesiones de cada uno. Aunque la mayoría parecían ansiosos de hablar con él, esperaban a que se les acercara, como si fuera una especie de príncipe al que no podías hablarle si no se dirigía a ti primero.

El hábito fue roto por una mujer rubia con el cabello enrulado y tieso como si hubiera aplicado litros de fijador. Dicha mujer estaba enfundada en un vestido verde lima y tenía uñas largas pintadas, posiblemente postizas. Cuando Tom vio su avance soltó un gruñido de desagrado pero esbozó una amable sonrisa.

_─Rita Skeeter del Times, sección Celebridades en la Mira_ ─anunció a sí misma con una sonrisa que hizo a Harry sentirse inquieto y la mujer lo miró intensamente esperando que se presentase. Realmente no tenía ninguna gana de decirle a la mujer nada y Tom caballerosamente decidió indultarlo.

_─Rita, por supuesto... ¿cómo olvidar ese encantador artículo tuyo en el cual me acusabas de acostarme con mi secretaria traicionando a mi amigo Rodolphus?_ ─le soltó con ironía con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

_─Evidentemente un error por lo visto_ ─señaló mirando a Harry en una clara insinuación a su sexualidad.

_─Evidentemente_ ─arrastró las palabras Tom posando una mano en el hombro de Harry─, _Rita, te presento a mi acompañante, Harry Potter._

_─¿Acompañante? ¿No pareja?_ ─cuestionó interesada mientras escaneaba al joven el cual esquivó su mirada.

_─No aún._

_─¿Aún? Suena seguro de que lo serán._

_─Esa es mi intención, desde luego. Ahora si me disculpas creo que el alcalde está impaciente de hablar con nosotros_ ─Rita murmuró un “claro, claro” y los dejó marchar sólo para comenzar a acecharlos como un buitre con su presa.

Cornelius Fudge era un hombre pequeño y robusto con cabello canoso con un bizarro sentido de la moda que incluía traje a rayas, corbata roja, botas púrpuras, sobretodo negro y sombrero verde lima. El hombresito se encontraba mirando hacia arriba para hablar con un hombre alto y flaco, con cabellos entrecanos largos que lo hacían parecer un viejo león. Los ojos miel del hombre se giraron hacia Harry, observándolo detrás de sus anteojos de montura plateada. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, Rufus Screamgeour, comisario de la MET.

Fudge se giró hacia ellos y saludó animadamente a Tom como si fuera su sobrino perdido o algo así. Aunque internamente Harry supuso que Riddle debía tener un fuerte peso político y el alcalde era todo comercial─ _Este debe ser el joven que estaba usted tratando de convencer ayer, ¿no es así?_

Tom le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora─ _Así es. Cornelius, Rufus, Harry Potter. Quizá tú lo conozcas Rufus, es uno de tus chicos después de todo._

Harry estrechó las manos de ambos con saludos cordiales, manteniendo un bajo perfil. Lo cierto es que Screamgeour parecía tan poco interesado como Harry en intervenir en la charla sobre la actualidad política que tenían los otros dos. Hasta que en un momento la conversación terminó derivando hacia un tema que ellos sí manejaban: La inseguridad y los criminales.

_─Antes de ayer se halló otro cuerpo con la marca de Voldemort. Berta Jorkins, la pobre muchacha. Esta vez parecía haber sido arrojada a un nido de serpientes, murió por envenenamiento y tenía muchas mordidas por todos lados_ ─comentó el alcalde con una mueca de preocupación.

_─Ese hombre está enfermo. Pero no se preocupe alcalde, lo atraparemos_ ─aseguró el comisario. Harry en cambio no parecía muy convencido, después de todo llevaba años y años matando y no tenían ninguna pista.

_─¿Trabajas en el caso de Voldemort?_ ─preguntó con curiosidad haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes cuando miró a su acompañante.

_─No. Aunque sí sigo el caso por los medios. Parece un criminal divertido, pero no muy fuera del psicópata común._

_─Um... realmente no entiendo mucho de psicología pero para mí el hombre sabe bien lo que hace. Después de todo, ha de llevarle bastante tiempo encontrar la víctima indicada para él y planear el asesinato para que sea diferente a los anteriores..._

_─No olvidemos que tiene que ser un hombre de recursos para poder llevar a cabo algunas de sus torturas_ ─apuntó Screamgeour mirando fijamente a Tom─. _Un hombre con odio a su madre por abandonarlo en un orfanato..._

_─No necesariamente_ ─interrumpió el multimillonario sin inmutarse por la 'sutil' acusación a la cual Fudge se mantenía al margen sin notar nada raro─. _El sentimiento de abandono no tiene que ser tan literal. Una persona puede sentirse abandonada por los padres así los haya tenido toda la vida a su lado y aún estén vivos. Las víctimas más obvias para desatar la venganza que no puede infligir en sus padres ya por cobardía o por estar en un lugar mejor, son los abandonos literales. Si escogiera víctimas que tienen a sus padres podría estar cometiendo un error que atentara contra su conciencia._

_─¿Conciencia? Como si tuviera una_ ─ se burló el comisario y Tom se encogió de hombros pareciendo que iba a decir algo más cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz sedosa y desdeñosa que Harry conocía bastante bien.

_─Pero miren, si es el Nuevo Scotland Yard reunido_ ─comentó el patriarca Malfoy mirando con desagrado a Harry. Como siempre el hombre era pura elegancia, llevaba un saco que seguramente salía una pequeña fortuna, un lazo negro en sus cabellos rubios casi blancos y los ojos grisáceos escaneando a los presentes.

_─Lucius_ ─el saludo de Tom estaba cargado de advertencia pero en vez de dejar hablar al hombre puso una mano en la cintura del más joven de ellos y les dijo─, _estoy seguro de que tienen cosas con las que desean ponerse al día. Ahora si me disculpan no he podido disfrutar de un sólo baile con mi pareja esta noche ─_ y con eso arrastró a Harry lejos de ellos.

_─¿Bailar? ¿Estás loco? Nadie está bailando. Nadie baila en esta clase de reuniones y somos ambos hombres_ ─soltó el policía ligeramente cayendo en pánico mientras era dirigido hacia el centro de la pista.

_─Pues deberían, para algo se contrata a la orquesta. Además los millonarios somos excéntricos y malcriados, podemos hacer lo que queramos y la gente nos perdona_ ─el hombre parecía dividido entre la diversión y la suficiencia cuando se colocaba en posición de baile─ _. No me vas a dejar como un tonto después de que les dije que bailaríamos, ¿verdad?_

_─¿Así que todo esto era un retorcido plan tuyo que quedara obligado?_

_─Exactamente_ ─la sonrisa de Riddle se amplió y comenzó a bailar con Harry guiándolo en la lenta música, con movimientos sensuales que le hicieron olvidar por completo lo inadecuado del momento y perderse en esos ojos azul-verdosos. Ni siquiera notó que otras parejas se unieron al baile como si el que ellos bailaran fuera una señal de que tenían permiso para hacerlo.

_─¿Sabes, Harry? Siempre he sido una persona difícil de contentar. En mis años en Hogwarts era suficientemente popular para poder elegir libremente con quien salir, pero nunca sentía que había encontrado alguien que me comprendiera... alguien, si se me permite la arrogancia, que me mereciera. Pero desde que te vi, sentí que no sólo serías capaz de comprenderme, sino que..._

El susurro suave de Riddle al oído fue cortado en seco por una presencia al lado de la pareja bailando mientras el psicólogo criminal apretaba el agarre sobre su compañero de baile deseando ignorar a la molestia a su lado, pero sabiendo que no podían hacerlo.

_─Draco..._ ─Harry realmente no sabía qué decirle, el saber que iba a estar allí era una cosa, pero el tener que enfrentarlo cara a cara era un cuento totalmente distinto.

_─Lo siento, Draco. No tengo intenciones de compartir pareja de baile_ ─soltó Riddle fingiendo inocencia.

El rubio frunció el ceño─ _Estás con mi pareja, Riddle, no puedes negarme nada_ ─respondió con molestia intentando inútilmente llegar a la altura de autoridad que tenía el mayor cada vez que hablaba.

_─Estoy completamente seguro de que vine con él, por lo tanto eso lo hace mi pareja. Y por otro lado estoy bastante seguro de haber asistido a bastantes reuniones en esta casa como para haber visto a tu pareja si tuvieras una. Yo sé que Harry es terriblemente bello y probablemente ha llamado tu atención, pero deberías respetar mi territorio. ¿Qué diría ese pelirrojo tuyo con el que te revuelcas si supiera?_

Draco palideció notablemente, no sólo le acababa de ser revelado una pieza de información muy importante a él, sino que varias de las personas que bailaban y hablaban a su alrededor le habían escuchado. El rubio no quería ni girar a ver las reacciones de sus padres y su padrino. Harry por su parte parecía enfermo.

_─¿Está tu padre al corriente de tus indiscreciones, Draco? ¿A que no sabes por quién me enteré?_ ─ante esas palabras el rubio miró a Harry desesperado pero éste giró la cabeza hacia otro lado en rechazo─. _Deberías tener más cuidado en cómo y con quién te juntas, no querrías manchar la reputación de tu familia... Aunque yo particularmente encontré la información bastante conveniente, ¿no te parece?_

El ojiverde en ese momento no lo toleró más y se soltó del agarre de Riddle para ir hacia la salida. Un enfrentamiento así, delante de tanta gente... no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra, no quería meter la pata con lo que decía, no sabía insultar sutilmente y restringir la cantidad de información que querías dejar a los demás saber.

El joven rubio intentó seguirlo pero chocó contra el amplio pecho del psicólogo criminal que le cortó el paso abruptamente. Un dedo largo y fino picó su pecho en advertencia─ _Escúchame bien Draco, porque no lo voy a decir dos veces. Perdiste tu oportunidad, si te sigues acercando a Harry, vas a perder algo mucho más tangible_ ─y con esas últimas palabras de susurrada amenaza el hombre se giró sobre sus talones y dirigió a la salida.

Cuando el apuesto multimillonario alcanzó a su joven presa, Harry parecía al borde del llanto. Rápidamente lo atrapó entre sus brazos de una manera tranquilizadora y comenzó a susurrarle al oído─ _Él no vale la pena que llores, Harry. Una infidelidad es signo de que la pareja no funciona, no es algo de un solo ángulo y estoy seguro que tú habías notado los signos, pero después de años de estar con él no quisiste hacerles caso. Tampoco era una relación que te fuera a llevar a nada, ¿cómo es que sólo un puñado de personas sabía que estaban juntos?_

Riddle soltó un suspiro suave─ _¿Estoy siendo muy brusco contigo?_ ─Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza enterrada en el firme y masculino pecho de su interlocutor─ _¿sería entonces muy desubicado decirte que tu cercanía me está excitando?_ ─el menor soltó una risa ahogada y se separó para mirarlo con ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

_─Y yo que pensaba que ya estabas muy viejo para eso..._

El más alto puso una expresión de tremendo ultraje a pesar de que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco─ _Vale, sólo lo dije para que sonrieras. Pero soy perfectamente capaz de trabajar sin ayuda de pastillitas azules para tu información._

_─Estoy seguro de que sí_ ─dijo Harry como quien asegura a un niño algo en lo que no cree. Un momento después su sonrisa se volvió triste y el mayor no lo resistió más, lo tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un beso casto en los labios.

Los ojos verdes se ensancharon mucho ante la sorpresa y unos momentos después los cerró disfrutando de la sensación. Era simple, casi inocente, y sin embargo expandió el calor por todo su cuerpo.

Se separaron con suavidad y el policía sintió los labios moverse hacia su frente, dejando un beso allí también de una manera afectuosa. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del mayor mirándole en búsqueda de algún tipo de rechazo, unos momentos después se alejó pareciendo haber encontrado algo que lo satisfacía.

_─Vamos, te sacaré de aquí. ¿Te gustaría conducir?_ ─preguntó tendiéndole las llaves del Lamborghini.

_─¿No tienes miedo de que dañe tu 'avión caza'?_

_─Es sólo un auto. Estaría más preocupado que te dañaras tú, pero tienes carnet de conductor e iras al lado de un piloto experto. Siempre que estés conmigo nada va a hacerte daño, eso puedo prometértelo._

Harry sonrió levemente ante la extraña arrogancia de Riddle y tomó las llaves─ _Ahora vas a sentir lo que es viajar al lado de un conductor desquiciado_ ─prometió haciendo sonreír al otro.

_─Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que me tientes a ponerte nervioso mientras manejas..._

Cuando se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, Harry no lo podía creer. Draco nunca lo dejaba manejar su deportivo alegando que no quería que se lo dañara y Riddle le estaba dejando conducir un coche carísimo de edición limitada sin siquiera una mínima preocupación en lo que le podría pasar al auto.

_─No aprietes demasiado los pedales, son sensibles_ ─la voz suave y calmada del multimillonario le advirtió.

El ronroneo del motor hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y Harry con cuidado apretó el acelerador en reversa─ _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuvieron engañándome esos dos..._

_─No es algo realmente importante, Harry. Pero considerando las palabras del pequeño sirviente de los Malfoy no fue la primera vez que Draco compartía su cama._

Harry aceleró a lo bestia haciendo que el sonido del giro y salida del automóvil resonó hasta los oídos de quienes aún estaban en la fiesta. Riddle, sin embargo, se veía calmado a su lado, el tipo era realmente difícil de poner nervioso.

_─Para mí sí es importante. Ron es mi compañero de trabajo, se supone que era mi mejor amigo, si ellos dos me estaban engañando desde hace tiempo significa que el bastardo me mintió en la cara._

_─Hay una forma muy sencilla de averiguar eso. Pero tiene que ser ahora, antes de que se entere por Rita Skeeter que has terminado con Draco._

_─¿Me estás diciendo que debería ir a verlo para ver cómo actúa y si no está nervioso quiere decir que me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo?_

_─Sabía que eras un chico listo. Podemos ir juntos, no tienes por qué pasar por eso solo. De hecho, puedo darte la excusa para ir y hablarle. ¿Está de guardia?_

_─Sí, tiene que estar de guardia, si tiene rondas igualmente podemos localizarlos por radio. ¿Piensas fingir que te robaron o algo?_

_─Algo así tenía en mente, sí... siempre puedo alegar que necesito un archivo criminal._

Harry rió con suavidad─ _No tienes por qué hacer algo así..._

_─De hecho, sí. Eso mataría la idea de tu amigo sobre nosotros tener algún tipo de relación, hasta que vea el diario mañana, claro. Quizá hasta Skeeter nos dé unos días más de gracia mientras busca los detalles escabrosos de nuestro pasado._

El más joven suspiró ante la idea y dobló subiendo a la autopista M3. Los Malfoy vivían en Wiltshire, un condado al oeste de Londres, tenían un largo camino, aunque era una belleza tener un superdeportivo para ir a la máxima velocidad permitida y llegar antes.

_─¿En qué municipio trabajas?_

_─Westminster._

_─¿Nostálgico de Hogwarts?_ ─preguntó divertido Riddle ya que la ciudad de Westminster a pesar de ser muy famosa por contener la Sede del Parlamento Británico, el Palacio de Justicia y otros palacios y edificios de fama mundial, la Galería Nacional, el Circo Piccadilly, Hyde Park y Chinatown, para quienes asistieron al internado en Hogwarts, Charing Cross era sinónimo del tren al colegio.

_─Westminster es una ciudad llena de acción, turística y muy hermosa. Pero he de admitir que de alguna manera se sentía bien tener un enlace a mi adolescencia._

_─Sin embargo, los Weasley viven en Devon... en un pequeño vecindario llamado Ottery St. Catchpole si mi memoria no me falla._

_─¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_─Yo también asistí a Hogwarts. Conocí a Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett, a pesar de que no iban en mi año._

_─Bueno. Ron se mudó a Londres para trabajar. Vive con los gemelos, ellos tienen una tienda de bromas en Londres y les va bastante bien._

_─¿Qué rango tienes en la MET?_

_─Sargento. Aunque Ron es Alguacil_ ─en la policía metropolitana el alguacil es el rango más bajo y luego le sigue el sargento.

_─¿Sin el prefijo Detective?_

_─Mis padres eran detectives, yo prefiero la acción del momento más que la investigación después del crimen. Eso se lo dejo a intelectuales como tú._

El psicólogo criminal soltó un bufido─ _Podrías hacer el trabajo tranquilamente, pero no voy a quejarme cuando el resultado es un cuerpo tan deliciosamente trabajado._

Harry se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada de la autopista, la M25 era muy concurrida y debía tener cuidado.

_─Manejas muy bien, ¿qué sueles conducir?_

_─Tengo una Yamaha YZF-R1, del 2008._

_─Y yo soy el desquiciado cuando tú tienes una moto que va a 300 km/h..._ ─soltó el mayor con ironía.

_─Yo respeto las velocidades máximas._

_─Yo también._

_─No, tú vas a la velocidad máxima._

_─No veo mucha diferencia al respecto. Y tú no estás exactamente conduciendo lento._

Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado─ _Es que ir lento en un auto así es un crimen... Ya estamos llegando_ ─anunció saliendo de la autopista.

Unos pocos minutos después ambos salieron del superdeportivo en frente de la estación de policía en la calle Charing Cross. La mayoría de la gente se paraba a mirar el automóvil y Harry no podía culparlos, era como si alguien se hubiera robado el batimovil.

Riddle se adelantó a abrirle la puerta y ambos entraron ganándose miradas impresionadas de la mayoría de los oficiales. Después de todo ambos estaban vestidos de una manera sumamente formal, destacando su masculinidad con clase.

De pronto una cabeza pelirroja se asomó a ver qué atraía tanto la atención y Tom tuvo problemas para reprimir un bufido. ¿Realmente Draco había cambiado a Harry por _eso_? Para ser pelirrojo no era feo, pero Harry era absolutamente delicioso. Empezaba a pensar que el hijo de Lucius era retardado o tenía unos serios problemas de vista. No que lo único que le interesara de Harry fuera físico, pero era con lo que podía comparar.

_─Hey, Ron_ ─saludó Harry intentando sonar alegre, pero los oídos expertos del psicólogo criminal captaron un muy leve temblor, el otro policía en cambio no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

_─Hey, compañero, ¿qué haces aquí? Es tu día libre._

Ese momento fue aprovechado para tomar el liderazgo en las mentiras, Harry no tenía el perfil adecuado para engañar y mucho menos a su supuesto mejor amigo, Tom en cambio era un experto en ello.

_─Me estaba haciendo un favor a mí. Tú debes de ser el famoso compañero de Harry. Yo soy el Dr. Riddle, te daría la mano pero lastimosamente me dañé la muñeca durante una fiesta y Harry me hizo el favor de traerme. ¿Se encontraría el comandante Rosier? Necesitaría hablar con él._

_─Uh... no, lo siento, el comandante tenía el día libre._

_─Es una pena, me hubiera gustado hablar con él en persona, supongo que una llamada lo hará entonces..._ ─sacó su celular ante la mirada atónita de ambos policías y un momento después el número agendado se estaba marcando─. _Evan, Tom Riddle... Esperaba verte en lo de Lucius... oh, espero que se recupere pronto. Te has perdido al viejo Rufus dándome lecciones de psicología criminal sobre Voldemort._

Tom se fue alejando de ellos mientras les hacía un gesto de que le esperaran un momento y buscaba un lugar más privado para hablar. El pelirrojo lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta al ver la familiaridad con la que nombraba a figuras bastante conocidas en la política.

_─Rosier_ ─el tono frío en que lo dijo cuando estuvo solo le dio enseguida a entender a su interlocutor que pasaban al momento serio, y que probablemente antes estaba acompañado y ahora podía actuar con libertad─, _Harry Potter, uno de tus oficiales, pronto va a pedirte alguna especie de traslado. Quiere estar lejos del chico Weasley y yo quiero que se lo garantices. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?_

A pesar del tono de pregunta no era un pedido, quería asegurarse de que lo que estaba pidiendo sería hecho. No por nada era el heredero de Slytherin, podía no ejercer su puesto tan activamente pero la mafia seguía estando bajo su control y Rosier no jugaba exactamente para el bando de los buenos.

_─Muy bien. No, Rosier, nada más que eso. Estoy seguro que pronto te enterarás qué está sucediendo. Se agradece tu cooperación y si necesitas cualquier tipo de atención médica para Jessica, no dudes en utilizar los servicios de mi compañía. Hasta otra ocasión._

Para cuando Tom volvió con los otros dos, el pelirrojo hablaba sobre lo impresionante que era él, su coche, su ropa, lo famoso que era... tuvo problemas para reprimir un bufido, el pequeño Weasley era otro de esos admiradores que querían colgársele al cuello por su dinero. Pero no se permitió dejar caer la máscara delante de ellos.

_─Ya terminé. La hija de Evan estaba enferma_ ─comentó a Harry obviando al otro policía─. _Lamento haberte hecho conducir hasta aquí, pero esperaba hablar con él en persona. ¿Será abusar demasiado pedirse si me puedes llevar a casa?_

_─No es nada, Dr. Riddle, ¿pero no debería ir al médico?_ ─parecía que el ojiverde apenas podía contener el sarcasmo por la actuación que había puesto en escena.

_─Por favor llámame Tom. Llamaré a algún doctor a casa, no te preocupes. Sr. Weasley, ha sido un breve pero placentero encuentro ─_ dijo volviéndose hacia el otro finalmente, que había estado mirando la escena frunciendo las cejas, pero de inmediato cambió a una gran sonrisa.

_─Ha sido un placer conocerlo, doc. Hay que decir que es usted mucho más... bueno, que las fotos no le hacen justicia._

Tom alzó una ceja, ¿esa sabandija estaba intentando ligar con él? Ni estando desesperado, ni loco, ni borracho. El pelirrojo no tenía lo que se necesitaba para halagar a alguien─ _¿Eres gay?_ ─soltó con un tono con una pista de incredulidad y ligero desprecio ante lo cual Harry lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

El pelirrojo parecía haberse atragantado y el psicólogo criminal disfrutó la pequeña victoria, era tan fácil manipular a la gente para que entendieran lo que él deseaba cuando él no decía más que palabras neutrales.

_─Yo..._

_─No te preocupes, entiendo_ ─el tono de voz usado esta vez fue como quién le habla a quien ha caído en la cárcel por estar borracho, un clásico “no apruebo lo que hiciste pero es tu vida si quieres arruinarla”.

_─No, yo no quise decirlo de esa manera, yo..._

_─Sr. Weasley, no tiene por qué dar explicaciones al respecto. En verdad lo entiendo. Mi trabajo consiste en entender las mentes de personas realmente complejas y después de todo una declaración así es realmente refrescante, sin embargo me temo que no sé exactamente que decir al respecto._

Harry se cubrió la boca disimuladamente con el puño ya que había captado el sutil insulto a la mentalidad de Ron, el cual nunca había sido uno de sutilezas y sólo captó el “sé que estabas intentando ligar conmigo” oculto en la declaración.

_─Le pido disculpas si mi halago sonó malintencionado, realmente no quería..._

_─No hay de qué avergonzarse, pero si nos disculpa creo que mi muñeca necesita atención._

_─Ron, te veré pronto_ ─saludó Harry presionando el botón para abrir las puertas del Lamborghini y saludando al policía de guardia con la mano.

Cuando estuvieron dirigiéndose a Londres una vez más Harry negó con la cabeza─ _Eres un bastardo._

_─Lo sé, ambos de mis padres están muertos_ ─soltó fingiendo inocencia─. _Oh, te referías a mis intenciones malsanas para con tu ex-amigo, realmente, podría haberlo tomado mucho peor con ambos pero quise ahorrarte el momento traumático._

_─Es usted tan considerado, Dr. Riddle._

_─¿No piensas llamarme Tom? Pensaba que después de un beso uno ya estaba en el punto de llamarse por los nombres de pila._

Harry se sonrojó un poco ante el recuerdo del casto y dulce beso y carraspeó sin comprometerse respecto a los nombres, ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo 'Riddle' en su mente. Suponía que lo del prefijo 'doctor' era demasiado formal para eso.

_─¿Y ese show que pusiste respecto a llamar al comandante?_

_─No fue un show, realmente lo llamé. Aproveché para tantear el terreno respecto a un traslado, no vio inconvenientes al respecto por lo que sugiero que hables con él de los detalles. Estando en otra estación aunque esté sólo a unas pocas cuadras te va a ayudar a relajarte. Después de una traición así no vas a tener un buen ambiente de trabajo._

_─Supongo que el que no me dijera nada ni actuase raro es suficiente prueba de su falta de culpa... Oh, dios... no quiero ni pensar en cuánto tiempo lleva esto ocurriendo._

_─¿Te serviría de algo acaso saberlo?_

_─No, pero..._

_─¿Quieres ir a tu casa o quieres conocer la mía?_

Harry lo pensó unos momentos, normalmente esa clase de invitaciones eran una sutil pregunta de dormir con esa persona. Pero Riddle tenía tacto, sin embargo se sentía tan cansado y deprimido...

_─No tiene por qué pasar nada, sé que debes sentirte agotado emocionalmente y te ofrezco mi compañía incondicional... un par de copas si quieres... Luego te traigo a casa en un taxi. Pero no te sientas presionado, si me dices que no, no me enojaré._

_─Mmm gracias, pero creo que prefiero ir a casa. Tomar en este estado emocional no creo que sea buena idea, prefiero conocer tu casa un día en el que esté de buen humor._

El psicólogo criminal se veía decepcionado pero con un suspiro dejó caer el tema─ _Muy bien, ¿puedo llamarte entonces?_

_─Yo te llamaré._

_─Genial, eso significa que no vas a llamarme._

Harry sonrió ya que por lo general era la manera más fácil de deshacerse de alguien insistente. Estacionó frente a la casa de su padrino y se giró a mirar al mayor─ _No. Eso significa que te llamaré para salir cuando sepa que tengo el tiempo y las ganas._

_─Maravilloso, ¿espero tu llamada para dentro de un año?_

El menor soltó una suave risa─ _Puedes esperar mi llamada dentro de esta semana... Tom_ ─dijo por primera vez su nombre de pila con una sonrisa.

_─Muy bien, supongo que podré sobrevivir estos días sin saber de ti... pero no prometo nada, podría súbitamente morir de anhelo_ ─los ojos verde-azulados lo observaban de una manera hambrienta que habría resultado inquietante de no ser por lo correcto y restringido que era Riddle.

_─Oh, pobre tú... iré con una pala por las dudas_ ─se inclinó hacia el psicólogo criminal y depositó un beso en su mejilla, apenas tocando la comisura de los labios─. _Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí. Eres un bastardo, pero uno con el que disfruté pasar mi tiempo._

_─No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido. Pero adivino que por el beso, era una buena noticia para mí... no tan buena porque fue un beso en la mejilla, pero..._ ─Tom sonrió y acarició la mejilla del policía, las ganas de besarlo lo quemaban por dentro pero sabía que no era el mejor movimiento a hacer─ _¿Debería acompañarte hasta la puerta por si tus padrinos quieren amenazarme?_

_─No si quieres salir sano de aquí_ ─dijo Harry bajándose del auto, habiendo dejado las llaves puestas. Tom por su parte se pasó de asiento y esperó hasta que la belleza de ojos verdes estuviera dentro de la casa para pisar el acelerador y salir a toda velocidad hacia su departamento.


	4. Mancha Venenosa

En cuanto entró Hocicos intentó lanzársele encima para saludarlo y Harry tuvo que regañarlo bastante para que no llenara de polvo su traje nuevo. Finalmente Sirius llamó al perro y el ojiverde pudo dejar sus cosas antes de ir a la sala.

Remus estaba sentado en el sillón y Sirius junto con Hocicos pronto se unieron a él, los tres mirando expectantes a Harry que se sentó en una silla─ _¿Qué?_ ─preguntó como si no supiera qué esperaban.

_─¿Cómo te fue? ¿viste al rubio oxigenado? ¿qué te dijo? ¿vas a salir con ese Riddle de nuevo? ¿te trató bien? ¿quieres que lo castre?_ ─soltó Sirius rápidamente, sin parar para respirar.

_─Pues, no estoy seguro de cómo definir cómo me fue. Sí, vi a Draco, Tom y él hicieron una especie de pelea sobre territorio la cual consideraría que Tom ganó con ridícula facilidad, sí, voy a salir con Tom de nuevo, me trató estupendamente, y no, sería una pena que lo castrases._

_─¿Estás bien, cachorro?_ ─preguntó Remus preocupado.

_─No, pero mejoraré. Fui con Tom a la estación y hablé con Ron... no le dije nada, él tampoco me dijo nada..._

_─¿Para qué fuiste entonces?_ ─preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

_─Se refiere a que no se dijeron nada respecto a Draco, no que no hablaron_ ─intervino Remus como quien le habla a un niño pequeño─. _Lo que Harry intenta decir es que tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo de una vez y que Ron confesara arrepentido así podía perdonarlo. Sin confesión..._

Los ojos de Harry estaban de nuevo brillosos y soltó un enojado─ _Estoy harto de llorar, me siento tan tonto, tan engañado..._

Remus lo abrazó acunándolo con ternura─ _Oh, cachorro, no eres tonto. Perder una pareja y un amigo al mismo tiempo es duro. Ser engañado es duro. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. No tienes idea de lo que lloré yo cuando Sirius fue a la cárcel y yo estaba fuera del país. Lo que lloré por mis amigos, mi pareja y la traición._

_─No merecen mis lágrimas, ahora estoy fuera del camino, ellos serán felices y yo no puedo estar como un tonto llorándolos._

_─Bueno, eso depende un poco... nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en una situación así. Pero estoy seguro que esto pasará y te sentirás feliz de nuevo. Nosotros nunca te lo dijimos por respeto, pero no nos gustaba mucho la idea de que salieras con Draco, no sentíamos que tuvieran mucho en común._

_─Sirius no era muy sutil al respecto._

_─Sirius no tiene idea de lo que es la sutileza, pero hizo su esfuerzo para no denotar cuanto le desagradaba. No estamos muy contentos de que salgas con un hombre 20 años mayor que tú, pero si pudo hacerte asistir a la fiesta de los Malfoy sabiendo lo que te ibas a encontrar, sin dudas es un hombre especial e intentaremos no prejuzgarlo._

_─Gracias. La verdad es que Tom es realmente paciente y amable conmigo, es difícil decirle que no a pesar que acepta mis decisiones sin rechistar. De algún modo es tan extraño... no es como nadie que haya conocido._

_─Bueno, Harry él es mayor..._

_─Y nieto de un capo de la mafia. Seguro que es peligroso y es eso lo que le ves de raro_ ─interrumpió Sirius que hasta el momento se había quedado callado.

_─Sirius_ ─reprendió Remus─. _Como decía, es un hombre mayor y uno que se mueve en círculos difíciles, la política, los negocios, la prensa y los criminales, un hombre así aprende muchas cosas que nunca ibas a poder hallar en alguien joven como Draco._

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente ante la idea que le vino a la mente sobre la experiencia que podría tener el hombre en cierta rama y tuvo que esquivar un almohadonazo que le tiró Sirius─ _Harry James Potter, mejor que no estés pensando en lo que yo creo y por eso te pusiste rojo. Ese hombre es demasiado viejo para ti. Ni lo pienses._

El ojiverde se levantó riendo─ _Él asegura que no necesita de las pastillitas azules..._ ─soltó antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación antes que se armara una guerra campal en la sala.

\------------------

El molesto ruido de su celular fue lo que le despertó por la mañana y a pesar de que era una canción que realmente le gustaba, más le gustaba dormir. Viendo que la persona que llamaba no se cansaba de escuchar el tono de llamada atendió resignado─ _¿Diga?_

_“¡Harry! ¡Al fin atiendes el teléfono! ¡Ayer no me dijiste que se habían besado!”_

_─Fue apenas un toque en los labios y... ¿qué? ¿cómo sabes que nos besamos?_

_“Harry... no sé como decirte esto... pensé que ya sabrías...”_

_─Mione..._

_“Deberías ver el Times...”_

_─Oh, no..._ ─Harry se levantó a toda prisa saliendo de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo para ver a Remus tomando un té mientras leía el diario. El hombre levantó la vista al verlo todo desarreglado en boxer y con el teléfono en la mano y le pasó una sección del periódico.

_─Buen día, creo que eso es lo que estás buscando..._

En la sección Celebridades en la Mira había un artículo grande titulado _“El heredero de Slytherin enamorado”_ y justo debajo estaban las fotos de él bailando con Tom y en la que el psicólogo criminal lo había besado al salir de la fiesta.

_─¿Sirius?_ ─preguntó a la pareja de su padrino preocupado.

_─Fue a intentar matar a tu galán. No llegará muy lejos antes de que se dé cuenta de que no tiene idea de cuál es su dirección, no te preocupes. En cambio deberías leer el artículo, Skeeter hizo una investigación bastante a fondo..._

Harry lo miró preocupado, ni siquiera registrando que Hermione le había dicho que llamaba luego y había colgado. Simplemente se fue a su habitación a leer:

_El psicólogo criminal Tom Riddle, nieto y heredero de Salazar Slytherin, jamás había mostrado una pareja en público lo que llevó a muchos rumores de amoríos, especialmente con su secretaria Bellatrix Lestrange, esposa de uno de sus amigos. El día de ayer descubrimos que esto estaba muy lejos de ser la verdad, Riddle se presentó a la reunión en la Mansión Malfoy con un joven y hermoso policía de ojos verdes._

_Muchos podrían pensar que estamos ante el típico caso de cazafortunas, pero este policía sólo trabaja de tal por amor a lo que hace ya que el joven, llamado Harry Potter, es bastante rico también, aunque uno de bajo perfil. Los más grandes podrán recordar al célebre político Charlus Potter, fallecido abuelo del policía_

_Harry Potter tiene 23 años, es de leo, trabaja en la policía Metropolitana bajo el rango de Sargento y está al borde de un nuevo ascenso. Estudió en Hogwarts y ganó una beca por fútbol, siendo muy popular en su generación gracias a sus habilidades. Egresó con excelentes notas a pesar de no ser de los mejores en su generación y rechazó un contrato con el West Ham United para unirse a la fuerza policíaca._

_La obsesión del joven Potter con ser policía podría haber comenzado al tener un año de edad con el asesinato premeditado de sus padres y afianzado en su adolescencia al descubrir que su padrino había sido acusado y encarcelado injustamente, y otro de los amigos de sus padres había cometido el atroz hecho. Pero es indiscutible que tiene madera para ello y ama lo que hace por la cantidad de arrestos y premios que ha conseguido por su accionar policial._

_A pesar de estar ambos en un ámbito parecido, Riddle y Potter no se habrían conocido hasta días antes de la fiesta en los Malfoy, según pudo su servidora escuchar de la boca del Dr. Riddle. Pero esto no es lo llamativo, sino el hecho de que Draco Malfoy enfrentó a la pareja reclamando al joven policía como suyo y Riddle contestando que extrañamente nunca los había visto juntos._

_Sí, como usted lo lee, después de arduas investigaciones he recolectado que ambos jóvenes habrían empezado a salir luego de su graduación y durante años nunca ha llevado al policía a una de las famosas reuniones en su mansión. Pero esto no es lo más grave, Riddle sutilmente declaró delante de todos que el rubio había sido atrapado por Potter en plena infidelidad con un pelirrojo (cabe notar que el mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo de Potter es pelirrojo y se rumorea que el chico fue a la estación el día de ayer a pedir un traslado que le fue concedido)._

_Se vio a la pareja muy cómoda a pesar del aire de leve tristeza que parecía rodear al menor y puede que hayamos presenciado el primer beso que ambos compartieron después del traumático momento pasado con el joven Malfoy en el que el policía decidió retirarse. Sólo fue un suave toque de labios pero esta periodista cree que la pareja tiene futuro._

Harry dejó de leer y se sentó mirando el periódico perdido de qué hacer ahora, su vida personal había sido expuesta a las masas lo cual no sería tan malo si no hubiera sido anunciado que había sido cornudo durante años. Aunque estaba seguro que el que peor se la llevaba era Draco por la mala prensa que eso traería a su familia y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

Dejó el periódico en su cama y se metió a bañar esperando que el agua despejara lo suficiente para saber cómo manejarse de allí en adelante. Sino siempre tendría a Remus para pedirle consejo, el hombre era realmente paciente y más imparcial que la mayoría.

Lamentablemente tendría que tomar la segunda opción, la ducha no estaba sirviendo de nada.

\------------------

Para cuando estuvo vestido y abajo, Sirius ya había regresado y andaba haciendo pucheros mientras Remus lo regañaba blandiendo una cuchara de madera con la que estaba cocinando el almuerzo.

_─Buen día Canuto, confío en que Tom sigue vivo y con buena salud_ ─comentó divertido viendo como su padrino mascullaba algo.

_─¿Vas a comer o tienes que salir?_ ─preguntó el diabético girándose hacia él.

_─Voy a comer, es un sacrilegio rechazar una de tus comidas si se puede evitar. Aunque luego creo que tendría que ir a la estación. Ayer Tom habló con el Comandante respecto a mi traslado._

Remus apagó el fuego y comenzó a servir por lo que Sirius y Harry se apresuraron a ayudarle con la mesa. Pronto estuvieron todos acomodados frente a un plato rebosante de comida.

_─¿Entonces lo que decía el periódico es verdad?_ ─preguntó su padrino.

_─Cada palabra. Es extraño, Skeeter suele exagerar y mentir bastante..._

_─Quizá tuvo problemas con Riddle en el pasado, todavía recuerdo el escándalo que se armó cuando publicó que se acostaba con Bellatrix_ ─Remus como siempre teniendo un corazón compasivo se ponía en el lugar de los demás y le tapaba la boca a su pareja antes de que dijera algo fuera de lugar.

Cuando finalmente se pudo librar de la mano con la excusa de comer le dijo a su ahijado─ _No deberías tener que cambiar de estación, es Ron el que debería estar lo suficientemente avergonzado._

_─No sé realmente qué hacer con respecto a Ron. Me siento tan extraño... como si tuviera el cerebro embotado y a la vez como si todo esto le estuviera pasando a alguien más y no a mí._

_─Todavía estás asimilando la situación, cachorro. Pasó todo muy de golpe y tu mente está un poco cansada. El traslado te hará bien para tener un nuevo aire, ya verás como con tiempo todo se ve más claro._

_─Gracias a los dos_ ─dijo regalándoles a sus padrinos una sonrisa afectuosa, eran una gran ancla para él en un momento tan conflictivo.

\------------------

Después de comer se puso una campera rompeviento, el casco y se subió a la moto tomando rumbo a la estación de policía donde trabajaba. Ese día le tocaba turno nocturno pero si iba a efectuar un traslado no estaba seguro de cómo se iban a ver afectados los turnos que ya tenía establecidos.

Mientras manejaba no pudo evitar ser lo suficientemente masoquista para intentar imaginar cómo habría sido el primer encuentro sexual de Ron y Draco. ¿Habría sido algo premeditado en el cual uno de los dos había seducido al otro o algo que fue naciendo lentamente? ¿Se verían sólo para tener sexo o además tendrían citas y salidas como pareja? ¿Estarían enamorados ambos, sólo uno o para los dos era simplemente sexo? ¿Habrían sentido remordimiento alguno?

Asqueado completamente llegó a Westminster estacionó la moto al lado de un colorido patrullero y un conjunto de bicicletas. Cuando abrió las puertas y la gente notó quién era comenzaron los murmullos y Harry hizo su mayor esfuerzo por evitarlos, afortunadamente Ron no estaba de turno.

Golpeó con suavidad la puerta de vidrio del comandante y esperó hasta que escuchó un “adelante” del otro lado.

_─Buen día comandante, perdone que lo moleste pero me gustaría saber..._

_─Ah, Potter. Una pequeña revolución ha armado usted_ ─dijo Rosier mirándolo desaprobatoriamente y Harry se sonrojó.

_─Nunca fue esa mi intención, señor._

_─Puedo imaginarlo. De cualquier manera sé bien por qué está usted aquí y el traslado le será concedido para evitar problemas en esta estación. Imagino que no quiere irse fuera de Westminster, ¿verdad?_

_─Correcto, señor, le estoy muy agradecido._

_─Tiene amigos influyentes Sargento, debería estar agradecido de ello. Se le comunicará por fax su nuevo traslado y horarios, por ahora puede retirarse._

_─Muchas gracias, comandante, lamento el alboroto causado._

Evan Rosier suspiró al ver marcharse a uno de sus mejores agentes, pero sabía que si no lo hacía Riddle iba a tener su cabeza. Habría sido mucho más sencillo deshacerse del inútil pelirrojo, pero también demasiado notorio. Potter le daba bastante pena, no tenía idea en qué se había metido.

Evan se reclinó en la silla y pensó lo extraño que era que Riddle hubiera elegido una pareja, y un policía sobre todo. Él no se engañaba con la charada que puso Riddle en escena para con mini-Malfoy, el mayor no estaba simplemente humillándolo para proteger su territorio, estaba anunciando al crimen organizado que Potter no era para ser tocado. Y pobre del que no hiciera caso a Riddle.

Porque a pesar de que la gente creyera que la mafia había muerto junto con Salazar, el crimen todavía tenía a alguien sentado en el trono, por más que no se hiciera tan activamente cargo del puesto. Muchos habían cometido el error de contradecir a Riddle en el pasado y nunca habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Así como el hombre era un genio para los negocios, lo era para la tortura.

Reprimiendo un estremecimiento se dijo que no quería estar en la piel de Potter ahora mismo. Y respecto a Potter... ahora notaba que el chico se sentía curiosamente atraído a los criminales. Aparentemente su obsesión no terminaba en perseguirlos sino que también se acostaba con ellos. No que mini-Malfoy hiciera mucho, no valía de nada como sociópata, demasiado mimado por Lucius para ser útil a la mafia.

Pero, sin embargo, las pistas estaban allí, saliendo con el hijo de Lucius, luego metiéndose con Riddle, gustando de correr carteristas y balearse con asaltantes de bancos... Quizá Riddle había visto algo que todos los demás no. Quizá Potter inconscientemente estaba buscando el lado Oscuro. Por el bien de su ex-subordinado esperaba que así fuera o el día que descubriera la verdad sobre Riddle sería su último día.

\------------------

Cuando Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place lo último que esperaba era encontrarse al Ferrari 360 plateado de Draco en la puerta, que en cuanto el moreno comenzó a aminorar la velocidad dejó salir a la familiar figura de cabello platino. Harry quería huir cobardemente dentro de la casa.

Estacionó la Yamaha y comenzó a abrir el garaje mientras Draco se acercaba llamándolo. El policía lo ignoró metiendo la moto antes de salir y cerrar la puerta nuevamente, sin dejar de sentirse tentado a quedarse dentro mientras lo hacía.

_─¿Qué quieres, Draco?_ ─soltó Harry finalmente mirándolo, su ex se veía bastante avergonzado.

_─No vengo a pedir perdón, sé que no me lo darías._

_─¿Lo quieres, siquiera?_ ─preguntó cínico.

_─¿Importa eso?_

_─No lo sé, quizá no. ¿Entonces? ¿Viniste a contarme cómo es que mi mejor amigo y mi novio terminaron acostándose? He pensado muchos escenarios pero no estoy seguro de cuál es el correcto, quizá tú puedas sacarme de la duda._

_─No. Vine a advertirte._

_─¿A advertirme? ¿Me estas amenazando, Draco?_ ─Harry entrecerró los ojos incrédulo con lo que oía.

_─No, no. Lo estás agarrando todo mal. Harry, yo nunca insistí en que fueras a las reuniones porque quería protegerte. Ahora tienes otro tipo de protección, sí, pero no te das cuenta de que no hay nadie que te proteja de ello._

_─¿De qué diantres hablas, Draco?_

_─Riddle no es lo que crees que es, Harry, tienes que alejarte de él._

_─Oh, genial, Sirius y tú finalmente están de acuerdo en algo. Mira, Malfoy, ya estoy fuera del camino, ya puedes tirarte a Ron día y noche si quieres, pero no vengas a intentar..._

_─Harry, por favor, hazme caso. Sé que Riddle parece maravilloso, pero no lo es. No es lo que crees._

_─A ver, ¿qué es?_

_─No puedo decirte, me mataría. Tienes que confiar en mí._

_─Ya una vez confié en ti y mira cómo terminó._

_─Nunca quise que terminara así... pero..._

_─Yo tampoco. Ahora vete, Draco, no quiero escucharte hablar mal de Tom. Es injusto de tu parte cuando él no está aquí para defenderse_ ─y con esas últimas palabras le cerró la puerta en la cara apoyándose en ella con un suspiro. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a su padrino mirándolo curioso y luego yendo a ver por la ventana, gruñendo al notar el Ferrari.

_─¿Qué quería ese hurón?_

_─Hablarme mal de Tom, quiere que lo deje._

_─Nunca creí que estaría de acuerdo con él._

_─Sirius, por favor._

Al notar que su ahijado estaba al borde de las lágrimas lo abrazó disculpándose suavemente─ _Tuviste llamada de los gemelos y de Molly, querían disculparse en nombre de la familia por el comportamiento de Ron y dicen que entienden si no quieres mantener el contacto. Hermione volvió a llamar, y también llamaron Luna y Neville para saber si estabas bien. ¿Qué te dijo Rosier?_

_─Me avisan por fax cuando esté mi traslado_ ─soltó un suspiro─, _supongo que tendré que empezar a devolver llamados._

\------------------

Lucius Malfoy había recibido burlas de todo tipo por el resbalón que había pegado su hijo, su popularidad había bajado enormemente y había tenido que dar un discurso público para intentar explicar la conducta de su hijo. La gente era tan hipócrita, como si ellos nunca hubieran sido infieles...

Sin embargo, Lucius no encontraba las fuerzas para estar realmente enojado con Draco sólo por el hecho de que parecían haber sido la mano de Dios la que provocó todo el desencadenamiento. Potter no había traído más que desgracias a su familia y una vez más quedaba demostrado, Draco podría haber terminado muerto por su culpa.

Y Lucius no exageraba, no. Cuando un líder de la mafia quería algo, lo obtenía sin importar el precio. Si dicho líder se fijaba en tu esposa, prepárate para separarte y que sea creíble o tu esposa pronto sería tu _viuda_. Terminarías en alguna misión muerto y él estaría ahí para tenderle un pañuelo a tu mujer y decirle cuánto lamenta tu muerte y que cualquier cosa que ella necesite él estaba disponible.

Riddle no era diferente, porque a pesar de estar tranquilo, Riddle había nacido para hacerse cargo del crimen organizado. En cambio el hombre se dedicaba a jugar con criminales fuera de su sistema y conseguirse juguetes para pasar el tiempo, es decir víctimas para sus asesinatos. Sí, porque todos ellos sabían que él era Voldemort, así como él sabía todos sus nombres claves, cada uno de sus movimientos y debilidades.

No, ni Lucius ni Narcissa culpaban a su hijo por cómo salieron las cosas, estaban agradecidos que no hubiera sido nada más grave, ambos habían sentido sus entrañas congelarse al ver a Riddle amenazar a su hijo al oído. Y no habían sido los únicos, varias personas en la fiesta habían pensado que era la sentencia de muerte de su heredero, pero afortunadamente Riddle parecía muy contento con cómo las cosas habían salido y los había dejado casi indemnes.

Ahora su hijo había sido tan idiota de correr tras Potter para advertirle. Cuando Lucius se había enterado lo había esperado y en cuanto su hijo había estado en su presencia le había dado un cachetazo tan fuerte que su hijo había terminado en el piso. ¿Y si Potter decidía hacerle caso y dejar a Riddle? ¿Si su advertencia hacía mella en la relación? ¿Si Riddle lo averiguaba?

Lucius no estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder, advertirle a Riddle no era una opción, el hombre los castigaría duramente por el fallo, llamar a Black podría llegar a levantar sospechas indeseadas, ¿quizá mandar a Draco fuera del país durante un tiempo? Eso podría llegar a relajar un poco a Riddle y calmar las dudas de Potter. Tal vez haría que invitase a la rata de Weasley para enrabiar a Potter, sí, eso podría funcionar, no necesitaba ser más que unos días, el impacto de la noticia tiraría al policía directo a los brazos de su jefe.

Decidido el rubio se dirigió a hablar con su esposa, Narcissa siempre tenía un agradable toque para los detalles finales, además ella podría contarle a su hermana Bellatrix que sin duda le comunicaría a Riddle. Sí, esto iba a salir de maravilla.

\------------------

Tom Riddle miraba los archivos pertenecientes a un niño que había sido encontrado muerto después de haber sido violado. Su cuerpo había sido hallado en un edificio abandonado, colgando de un montón de hilos transparentes que habían sido colocados con clavijas al techo, suelo y paredes de manera que pareciera que flotaba allí. La sangre goteaba lentamente hacia el suelo y el psicólogo criminal no pudo evitar recordar una frase que solían decirle mucho de niño “Tienes el rostro de un ángel”.

Con el estómago revuelto atendió el teléfono que había comenzado a sonar─ _Riddle_ ─su voz surgió contenida y seca por su estado de ánimo.

_“¿Tom? Ah, um... ¿es un mal momento?”_

La voz de su ángel particular sonaba del otro lado de la línea, irónico. Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

_─No. Sólo... a veces me alegro de que no hayas elegido ser detective..._

_“¿Un caso difícil de tolerar?”_

_─Sí_ ─fue hasta el aparador y sacó una botella de Whisky con etiqueta dorada que dictaba “Firewhisky” y se sirvió en un vaso dando un trago largo antes de ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

_“¿Prefieres que llame en otro momento?”_

_─No, está bien. Disculpa que no te haya saludado con los mejores ánimos, simplemente me agarraste trabajando en algo... grotesco_ ─. Tomó un nuevo trago y sonrió paladeando sus próximas palabras de antemano─ _El hecho de que me llames después de haber visto el revuelo que se causó quiere decir que o bien valgo la pena el esfuerzo o has decidido que ya que tuviste que pasar por todo eso probarías cómo es el sexo conmigo antes de dejarme. Las dos suenan bien ya que tengo la esperanza de que descubras que el sexo conmigo es tan bueno que no podrás dejarme así como así._

Escuchó la encantadora risa del policía y se mordió el labio _“Estoy seguro de que así es, pero me temo que era por la primera opción.”_

_─No estoy seguro de si sentirme halagado o terriblemente decepcionado. Entonces, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar esta noche?_

_“En realidad... estaba esperando que aceptaras una invitación para almorzar mañana en mi casa. Hermione insiste en que quiere conocerte y Remus ha dicho que podía cocinar para todos... Sirius piensa que será más fácil castrarte si estás en casa así que... bueno a menos que tengas planes, claro. Estoy seguro de que eres una persona muy ocu--”_

_─Ahí estaré_ ─cortó Riddle con un tono de diversión, casi podía ver el sonrojo del policía.

_“Oh, bien, bueno. Entonces... ya sabes la dirección y eso...”_

_─La sé. Y también sé que es importante que tu familia quiera conocerme por lo cual me comportaré... y llevaré un chaleco antibalas._

Harry rió suavemente _“No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.”_

_─Te veré mañana. Me temo que el deber me llama..._ ─después de despedirse y de mucho mejor humor que antes tomó las carpetas de expedientes de niños que fueron encontrados muertos y comenzó a hacer comparaciones para ver qué podía sacar el claro.


	5. Verdad-Consecuencia

Harry estaba esperando escuchar el frenado del Lamborghini Reventon por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar el ronroneo de una motocicleta en la puerta. Instintivamente se giró a buscar a Sirius con la vista, pero su padrino estaba jugando con Hocicos, o más bien susurrándole instrucciones al oído de cómo molestar a Tom cuando llegara.

Extrañado fue a mirar por la ventana y por un momento se quedó congelado mirando con la boca abierta. Cuando finalmente reaccionó abrió la puerta soltando un─ _¿Cuánto dinero tienes realmente?_

Tom se sacó el casco mostrando una arrogante sonrisa─ _¿Importa eso, acaso?_

_─Ok, no. Pero creo que podrías darme una lista de tus autos y motos antes de que me desmaye al ver algo más de edición limitada._

El psicólogo rió con suavidad─ _No es para tanto. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños._

_─¿De quién? Es una Harley Davison Ultra Classic Electra Glide, no un... gmm.._ ─fuera cual fuera la comparación que iba a hacer fue cortada por unos labios sobre los suyos y una lengua danzando sobre ellos intentando colarse dentro de su boca.

Fueron separados abruptamente por Sirius quien no pudo menos que mirar con sorpresa a la motocicleta, era el modelo más caro de ese año, lo más lujoso de la marca.

Tom echó una mirada glacial al de ojos grises pero luego blanqueó su mirada─ _Sr. Black_ ─dijo a modo de saludo. Sirius se giró a mirarlo y Harry se interpuso para romper la tensión.

_─Tom, ¿quieres que meta tu moto en la cochera?_

_─Como quieras_ ─dijo tendiéndole las llaves, para ese momento ya Remus y Hermione que habían estado en la cocina salieron a ver qué sucedía.

_─Sr. Lupin. Oh, usted debe de ser Hermione Granger._

Remus estrechó su mano con una sonrisa─ _Sr. Riddle pase por favor, disculpe a Sirius, es un poco brusco a veces._

_─No se preocupe, ya sabía lo que me esperaba, conozco a los Black desde mi juventud y puedo decirle que sé historias sobre su pareja que usted mismo podría no llegar a saber._

La tensión aumentó entre su padrino y Tom, ya que el primero se sintió atacado─ _Dudo que cualquier cosa que Bellatrix haya dicho esté cerca de la verdad._

_─Interesante acusación. Asumiendo, claro, que ella sea mi fuente. Srta. Granger, he escuchado bastante de usted por medio de Harry. Según tengo entendido es abogada, creo que conoce a mi abogado, Mulciber. Tiene cierta tendencia al dramatismo, pero es bastante efectivo._

_─Oh sí, recuerdo una vez en el caso en el que Lev Zograf..._ ─pero lo que fuera a decir Hermione fue cortado por un suave “plaf” haciendo que los demás se giraran a ver a Sirius agarrándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y Harry echándole una mirada de “tendrías que estar avergonzado”.

El psicólogo soltó una suave risa─ _¿Tendría que preocuparme por la posibilidad de ser un 'hombre golpeado'?_ ─bromeó al menor haciendo referencia a las llamadas 'mujeres golpeadas' en casos de violencia familiar.

_─Sí, y no sólo eso, también de ser esposado_ ─bromeó Harry enrojeciendo ante la mirada que le daba el otro.

_─Estoy empezando a entender por qué tienes tantos arrestos hechos_ ─le soltó divertido ganándose un codazo suave.

_─¿Qué tal si entramos?_ ─interrumpió Remus intentando evitar que Sirius se tirase encima del invitado por todas esas frases juguetonas hacia su ahijado.

Hocicos, curioso ante el recién llegado, fue a olerlo y el hombre no pareció intimidado en lo más mínimo por el enorme perro negro y peludo, sino que se dejó oler. Entonces extrañamente el can y el humano cruzaron miradas y el animal soltó un quejido tirándose a los pies de Riddle sumisamente.

Tom sonrió y se agachó a acariciar a Hocicos que se quedó completamente quieto en vez de mover la cola o intentar babosearlo. Todos los demás estaban completamente impresionados por la escena y Sirius comenzó a susurrar que hasta el perro podía notar que era peligroso.

Hermione estaba a punto de de soltar una de sus explicaciones-textuales-encliclopédicas-que-nadie-quiere-escuchar pero en ese momento el multimillonario se paró y se sacó la chaqueta de cuero revelando una camisa negra sin mangas.

_─¡Te dije que era peligroso, Remus! ¡Ahí tienes la prueba!_ ─dijo señalando al psicólogo y Harry por un momento se mantuvo allí sin comprender hasta que notó que el brazo izquierdo de Tom estaba tatuado todo a lo largo con dos serpientes entrelazándose de lado a lado.

_─Sirius, por favor..._ ─intentó calmarlo Remus.

_─No, Remi, no entiendes, en la mafia es una tradición.... ¡es una prueba!_

Tom mientras tanto se sentó a la mesa con una expresión completamente calma─ _Es cierto, después de todo nada mejor que un traidor para decirte qué hace la mafia y que no. Oh, no, espera, nunca entraste por lo que en realidad no tienes ni la más pálida idea, sólo sabes de oído lo que agarrabas de tus padres antes de darle la espalda a tu familia._

_─¡TÚ--!_

Sirius intentó abalanzarse sobre él pero fue detenido por Remus y Harry se sentó al lado de Tom, tomado por sorpresa al respecto de todo el asunto─ _Tom... no termino de entender... ¿qué significa tu tatuaje?_

El psicólogo le dio un asomo de sonrisa─ _Creo que es de conocimiento común quién era mi abuelo. La tradición en la familia es que la sangre continúe la labor de quienes le precedieron. Actualmente no hay nadie más que sea descendiente de la línea de Slytherin por lo cual recae en mí el tomar el lugar como Capo de la mafia londinense. El tatuaje lo mandó a hacer mi abuelo cuando aún estaba con vida y yo aún quería seguir con el negocio de la familia._

Ahora tenía la completa atención de todos─ _En ese entonces creía en la grandeza de la Familia, los deberes de honor y protección para con ella. En ese entonces tenía algún interés en protegerlos. Hace bastante que no tengo interés en ser el capo, pero no puedo simplemente abandonarlos, abandonar el deber con la Familia significa traición, y los traidores son asesinados._

Harry lo miró confuso─ _¿Entonces eres el Capo de la mafia? ¿Y por qué Sirius está bien si lo consideran traidor?_

Tom suspiró─ _Sí y no. Es decir, ocupo ese lugar evitando que se genere una guerra y de cuando en cuando alguien intenta matarme para obtener mi lugar, pero realmente no me ocupo de todos los deberes como líder, es una especie de conducción pasiva. Y el porqué tu padrino no ha sido ejecutado es porque yo di la orden de que no debía ser tocado._

_─¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ ─preguntó el policía confuso, sabiendo que Sirius y Tom nunca habían estado en buenos términos.

_─Me lo pidió Regulus antes de morir_ ─el hombre sonaba realmente triste.

_─¡Antes de morir en tus brazos! ¡Rata inmunda! ¡Lo mataron cuando él quiso escapar de ustedes!_ ─acusó Sirius intentando lanzarse contra él de nuevo.

_─¿Eso es lo que te dijeron?_ ─Tom soltó un bufido de desprecio─. _Apuesto a que fue Dumbledore. Dime entonces si lo maté yo mismo, o lo mandé a matar, ¿por qué le garanticé su último deseo?_

Todos permanecieron en silencio ante ello y Hermione tímidamente preguntó─ _¿Qué sucedió?_

_─Murió baleado por la Orden del Fénix. Murió en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Ese día perdí mis ganas de proteger a la Familia. Supongo que sumido en mi culpabilidad no pensé en que había un miembro en la familia que no pertenecía a la familia y no sabría la verdad._

_─¿Culpabilidad?_ ─preguntó Harry apoyando una mano sobre las del mayor al notarlo melancólico.

_─Regulus fue asesinado por mi culpa. Orion lo hizo unirse a la Familia cuando tenía dieciséis. Estaba tan emocionado de ser parte de la mafia finalmente que de alguna manera terminé bebiendo con él a solas... y llevándomelo a la cama. Regulus era realmente especial, era entusiasta, inteligente, y a pesar de que no nos amábamos, nos sentíamos cómodos en nuestra relación. Él nunca me engañó, desde el principio sabía que yo nunca iba a ser el único para él, que el puesto principal ya tenía dueño. No importaba, yo no sabía lo que era el amor y ambos funcionábamos bien así._

_─No quiso ser mi pareja oficial, decía que algún día encontraría alguien para mí, pero la Familia sabía. Lamentablemente, la Orden del Fénix terminó sabiéndolo también. Un día simplemente atacaron... Regulus tenía 18 años. Sus últimas palabras fueron sobre su hermano. Increíblemente me las arreglé para sentirme celoso por ello. Él era mi amante, pero cuando estaba conmigo pensaba en su hermano, moría en mis brazos y aún así pensaba en su hermano._

Sirius estaba negando con la cabeza una y otra vez en clara negación─ _No. No es cierto. Ustedes lo mataron. Ustedes no eran amantes. Regulus no me miraba de esa forma._

Tom se giró a mirar a Sirius alzando una ceja─ _Si no querías provocar esas reacciones en tu hermano deberías haber restringido tus hormonas cuando eran niños._

_─No entiendo algo... ¿qué es la Orden del Fénix?_

El psicólogo sonrió con suavidad─ _¿En serio no sabes? Es una buena noticia para mí, pero también me extraña. La Orden del Fénix es una mafia policíaca, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Una sociedad ilícita compuesta por personas que combaten a otras mafias clamando estar del lado del bien. Sin embargo, siguen actuando en contra de la ley. Su actual líder es Albus Dumbledore. Aunque no es por descendencia sanguínea. Realmente no estoy muy seguro de cómo surge todo eso, fue muy asunto muy turbio. Dumbledore en su juventud venció a Grindewald, desbandando a su Familia y ganando bastante fama. Supongo que aprovechó eso para hacer su propia mafia._

Hermione parecía ser ahora la que quería negar las cosas─ _Dumbledore no..._

_─No se gaste, srta. Granger. Estoy muy seguro de lo que doy como hechos. Si hace usted un poco de investigación estoy seguro de que encontrará al respecto. Sin embargo, creo que los padrinos de Harry sabían de la existencia de esta organización. Según tengo entendido los Potter fueron invitados a entrar antes de su muerte. Nunca llegaron a aceptar, y si lo que se dice es cierto, no tenían intenciones de meterse en grupos ilegales._

Hermione miró a Remus en busca de apoyo y el hombre pareció no poder negarlo─ _No puedo creer que nunca nos hayamos enterado de esto._

_─Es sin duda remarcablemente llamativo el hecho de que no hayáis sido invitados, pero desde luego, como nuestra Familia está manteniendo el perfil bajo, la Orden debe de estar haciendo lo mismo. Otra cosa que me sorprende es que Draco no te haya dicho nada en todos estos años._

_─¿Qué quieres decir?_

_─Es un Malfoy... como los Black están atados a la mafia por deber de sangre. Son parte de la Familia. Si bien se supone que uno no lo revele a todo el mundo, es bastante normal que las parejas sepan al respecto. Antes era requisito que estuvieran casados, pero hoy en día eso no es tan común._

_─Así que es eso lo que Draco quería decir con 'advertirme' sobre ti._

Tom esbozó una sonrisa─ _¿Eso hizo? Ahora entiendo a qué vino entonces el hecho de que se fuera súbitamente de vacaciones._

Hermione palideció─ _Ron también se fue de vacaciones._

Harry miró a uno y a otro y Tom suspiró─ _Sí, fue invitado por los Malfoy según la información que me dio Rodolphus._

_─¡¿Qué?!_ ─soltó Harry altamente indignado.

_─Sí. Apostaría que fue idea de Lucius, parecía no tenerte en mucha estima. Pero no te preocupes, Ronald Weasley no durará mucho donde está, no entra en los estándares Malfoy para parejas. Aún así, si quieres, puedo hacer una llamada y ocurrirán una serie de eventos desafortunados que arruinarán su viaje. Y no, no estoy hablando de que morirán accidentalmente._

Harry miró un momento al mayor y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios─ _Gracias, pero no._

Tom devolvió la sonrisa de manera mucho más amplia─ _¿Estás seguro? Podrían quedarse, por ejemplo, sin reservación en el hotel y tener que terminar en un hotelucho mugriento..._ ─sugirió con picardía.

Harry rió suavemente─ _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

_─Porque tienes una sonrisa increíble y no puedo evitar querer verla una y otra vez. Y porque es terriblemente divertido ver a un Malfoy sufriendo horriblemente por una tontería como no conseguir algo 'de su categoría'._

Remus al notar que Harry no parecía tener intenciones de echar al invitado a patadas por sus declaraciones decidió servir la comida ignorando la mirada asesina de Sirius hacia Riddle.

_─Entonces... ¿conoces a Crouch Jr.?_ ─preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

_─Comienzo a sentirme celoso de tu fascinación para con Barty, pero sí, es parte de la Familia y es increíblemente leal_ ─Tom sonrió divertido─. _Prométeme que no te sientes atraído hacia él y te lo presentaré._

El policía parecía muy emocionado ante la perspectiva─ _¿No deberías pedirme prometer que no lo arrestaré?_

_─Oh, por favor, estás prácticamente babeando sobre la pasta ante la perspectiva de conocerlo, me preocupa más que quieras huir con él que tus intentos de arrestarlo._

Harry se sonrojó─. _No me desagrada físicamente, pero tú eres mucho más guapo. Lo mío es fascinación por su técnica_ ─por unos momentos los ojos verdes escanearon el rostro del mayor que degustaba la comida y tras unos segundos entrecerró los ojos─. _Te acostaste con él._

Riddle se atragantó ante estamento y tuvo que tomar un poco de vino para pasar la comida─ _No, pero casi. Barty siempre se sintió atraído hacia mí, una vez estuve a punto de ceder. Es muy poco recomendable acostarse con otros miembros de la Familia._

_─Va a odiarme entonces._

_─No. La relación de la Familia con el jefe siempre es muy íntima, hasta el punto de que varios miembros desean complacer al jefe en cada manera posible. Pero la devoción y el amor son cosas distintas. Si me enamorara de ti y tú me rechazaras, entonces Barty te odiaría._

Harry lo miró parpadeando unos momentos─ _No termino de entender... cómo... cómo... ellos._

_─No te preocupes por ello. La gente suele imaginar las mafias como un montón de matones y traficantes de drogas. Y así como hay de esos, también hay los que se mantienen con los viejos principios de la Familia._

Comieron unos momentos en silencio, parecía que los otros en la mesa tenían demasiados problemas para tragar la información que Riddle les había soltado como para mantener una conversación. Harry extrañamente no parecía haber quedado en tan mal estado como los demás.

_─¿Has matado a alguien?_ ─preguntó en un susurro.

Los ojos verde-azulados se posaron en él─ _A muchos. ¿Asustado?_

_─Para nada. Por alguna razón siento que no tengo nada que temer de ti._

Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, que robaba la respiración─ _No tienes nada que temer de mí, soy yo el que tendría que estar asustado de que puedas leer tan fácil en mí_ ─en ese momento su visión viró hacia Sirius y Remus que habían palidecido visiblemente y rodó los ojos─. _Como ex militar, cuando me tocó servir a mi país, matar venía en el cóctel de bienvenida._

No parecían muy convencidos al respecto por lo que el militar sacó su billetera y sacó una pequeña foto de uno de los folios, que le pasó al policía. Harry soltó un pequeño “ _oh_ ” y se acercó a mirar mejor─ _Pareciera que han vestido a un modelo de militar para despertar el libido con la famosa fantasía de los uniformados._

Riddle sonrió arrogante ante ello─ _Todavía me queda ese uniforme_ ─ronroneó haciendo que Hermione se atragantara con la comida y Harry se pusiera rojísimo.

Remus tosió ligeramente y pasó el brazo por encima de la mesa para pedir la foto e impedirle movimientos a Sirius. Cuando la tuvo en la mano alzó las cejas pareciendo que estaba bastante de acuerdo con Harry y su pareja soltó un leve gruñido ante eso.

El psicólogo criminal levantó su copa de cristal y dio un leve trago al vino, fijando su vista en el ojiverde─ _¿Por qué todavía no me has dicho que te caigo muy bien pero todo este asunto es demasiado complicado para ti y preferirías que me vaya?_

Harry parpadeó unos momentos y lo miró─ _No sabía que estabas tratando de ahuyentarme._

_─No lo hago. Mejor decirte ahora la verdad, que que lo descubras más adelante y me dejes por mi falta de sinceridad al respecto. Soy lo suficientemente arrogante para creer que te puedo gustar a pesar de todo lo que tengo en contra. Después de todo, ¿qué tiene que ver mi ocupación o mi edad con amor?_

El policía se mordió el labio, su mejor amigo era policía y lo había traicionado horriblemente, su novio era de su edad y lo había traicionado. Y de alguna manera Riddle parecía emanar un aura de posesividad y protección hacia él a pesar de no conocerlo demasiado. Pero aún así era difícil entender que estaba en frente de un líder de la mafia londinense. ¿Y si mentía respecto a la actividad criminal? Aunque él no había escuchado nada al respecto, por lo que de alguna manera tendría que ser la verdad.

_─Puedo ver tu punto..._ ─concedió reluctante.

_─¿Pero?_ ─Harry se quedó en silencio mirando su plato y Tom dejó la copa para acariciar la mejilla del joven, los otros en la mesa olvidados momentáneamente─. _Continúas reaccionando como si estuviera exigiendo algo de ti que no quieres dar, pero no me rechazas..._

El ojiverde dejó el tenedor en la mesa lentamente y cuando se giró a mirar con ojos brillantes a su pretendiente que sintió que el aliento se le quedaba atragantado al ver la mirada tan frágil dirigida a él─ _¿Por qué sigues comportándote así?_

_─¿Así cómo?_ ─respondió ligeramente desconcertado.

_─Así. Tan... tan perfecto. No te gusta Sirius, pero dejas que se comporte de manera agresiva sin buscar atacarlo. No me presionas para que salga contigo ni para llevar las cosas más allá, no me llamas si te digo que no lo hagas..._ ─la voz de Harry comenzaba a sonar ligeramente histérica a ese punto y Tom acarició la mano del policía de manera reconfortante antes de llevársela a los labios para besarla.

_─No soy un niño para presionarte con cosas que no son de tu agrado, ni pelearme con alguien que no me traerá ningún beneficio de hacerlo. Si lo que te preocupa es que esté fingiendo mi personalidad, no lo estoy haciendo_ ─su voz tomó un tenor restringido como ligeramente enojado al seguir─. _En cambio si te molesta que sea demasiado buena y quieres una excusa para poder rechazarme, te la daré: Soy extremadamente posesivo, quien toca lo que es mío se puede preparar para sufrir. Soy una bestia cuando me enojo, pero nunca daño lo que es preciado para mí, cuanto mucho le restringiré. Soy vengativo, y creativo en ello, doy en donde más duele y no me siento culpable por ello. Considero a la mayoría de la población un gasto de oxígeno y sólo soporto a quienes me rodean por ser útiles. Me gusta jugar con la gente, pero no necesito mentirles para hacerles pensar, entender o actuar acorde a mis deseos._

Harry lo miró sorprendido ante el arranque, había sonado irritado, pero también tenía algo detrás de ello, como si lo provocara para echarlo porque tenía miedo de que hiciera justamente eso, al igual que un niño que teme el rechazo e intenta que no se note. Aún así sabía que Riddle no mentía, había visto destellos de todo ello en el tiempo que había pasado con él.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos y por un momento todos estuvieron esperando que Riddle estallara histéricamente exigiendo una respuesta, pero éste simplemente miraba en silencio a Harry, aguardando pacientemente.

_─No te entiendo..._ ─murmuró el policía refiriéndose a la personalidad del hombre y no a su frase.

_─Ese es el punto de dar la oportunidad a una persona, Harry. Sales con esa persona y le conoces para descubrir si son compatibles o no. Estás acostumbrado a tratar con un adolescente histérico como pareja, y me disculpo de antemano por el insulto, pero Draco es un niñato mimado que no sabe valorar nada de lo que tiene, es inmaduro, y es un maldito cobarde. Si esperas que reaccione como él vas a tener que esperar sentado, y el día que lo haga, avísame así puedo pegarme un tiro por caer tan bajo._

Al oír una risa disimulada en la mesa se giraron sorprendidos al notar que no estaban solos, finalmente recordando a los demás. Riddle, sin embargo, continuó─ _Entiendo que sólo tuviste una relación hasta ahora y no estás acostumbrado. Pero los adolescentes se apuran demasiado por sus hormonas, la correcta manera de construir una relación es tener citas antes de decidir nada. Y si te asusta mi seguridad respecto a que me gustas, te diré que es una habilidad que siempre he tenido y he entrenado, reconocer la naturaleza de la otra persona. Sé que me gustas y sé qué es lo que escondes, puedo ver tu verdadero tú cada vez que te miro a los ojos, sin embargo no puedo asegurar que yo voy a gustarte._

Remus carraspeó con suavidad─ _Creo que ustedes necesitan un poco de privacidad..._

_─No se moleste, sr. Lupin_ ─le frenó Tom cuando se estaba por levantar─. _Creo que ustedes necesitan la privacidad con su ahijado, y amigo_ ─agregó mirando a Hermione─. _Lo mejor será que me retire por el momento, no quiero presionar una respuesta que Harry no esté listo para darme. Me conoció en un momento difícil para él, y sería incorrecto de mi parte aprovecharme de su debilidad emocional, sin importar cuán tentador pueda ser aprovechar la ventaja a mi favor._

Se paró y presionó un beso en la frente de Harry, rodeó la mesa para depositar un beso suave en el dorso de la mano de Hermione y apretar la mano de Remus, evitando a Sirius antes de abrir la puerta y salir con tranquilidad.

Tras unos Remus miró a Harry pensativo─ _¿No habías puesto la motocicleta en la cochera?_

Harry se levantó de un salto, saliendo de su estado ensimismado─ _Es cierto, yo tengo las llaves de la Harley Davidson_ ─soltó corriendo a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que Tom ya se había marchado, probablemente tomando un taxi─. _Se... fue._

_─Esa rata rastrera... ¡lo ha hecho a propósito!_ ─soltó enojado Sirius─. _Te deja a propósito algo que tienes que devolverle para verlo nuevamente, ¡es el viejo truco!_

_─Sirius... yo iba a verle de todos modos._

_─¿Es que pretendes seguir con esto después de escuchar las cosas de las que es capaz? ¿De quién es?_

Remus se fue a la cocina─ _Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos todos a la sala a sentarnos y charlemos de esto de manera civilizada. Estoy de acuerdo con Riddle que esto amerita una charla familiar._

\------------------

_─Harry, no puedes estar realmente estar considerando seguir con esta locura después de lo que ha admitido_ ─soltó Sirius apenas estuvieron acomodados en la sala.

_─¿No crees que al menos eso se merece?_ ─discutió Harry con suavidad y Hocicos ladró para mostrar su apoyo.

_─Harry, yo sé que parece un hombre maravilloso. Pero debes considerar el hecho de que podría estar mintiendo, actuando u ocultando cosas. Creció con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, vive en un mundo lleno de engaños y muerte. Esa clase de gente es peligrosa._

_─Remus... él no está mintiendo._

_─No puedes saber eso, cachorro, yo sé que..._

_─No, Remus. No es cuestión de fe. De alguna manera puedo... es como si... lo hubiera conocido antes. Algo en él... como si... compartiéramos una conexión que me ayuda a percibir sus emociones..._

_─Yo creo que el problema es que realmente te gusta y por eso tu mente te juega trucos haciéndote creer que has escuchado su voz antes o..._

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a su amiga─ _No estoy loco, mi mente “no me juega trucos”. No sé cómo explicarlo._

_─Quizás es eso_ ─una voz anciana apuntó temblorosamente desde la cocina.

_─Kreacher, ¿qué te dicho acerca de espiar conversaciones privadas? ¡Fuera de aquí, cuervo rastrero!_ ─bramó Sirius con desprecio.

_─¡Sirius!_ ─reprendieron Hermione y Remus a la vez.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia para irse pero Harry se levantó─ _¡Espera! ¿A qué te referías con 'eso'?_

El anciano centró sus ojos verde agua en Harry. Le había tomado cierto cariño al joven policía tras unos cuantos años y de cuando en cuando decía que le recordaba a Regulus. Harry sabía que eso era importante para el sirviente, ya que había adorado al fallecido hermano de Sirius.

_─¿Sabía el joven amo Harry que su madre había sido buena amiga de Severus Snape en su adolescencia?_

El policía asintió─ _Pero se pelearon porque Snape celoso la insultó y mamá nunca se lo perdonó._

_─Se dice por ahí que alguien consiguió la información de que los Potter estaban siendo presionados para unirse a la Orden del Fénix y Severus le pidió al Lord protección para su antiguo amor. Es probable que el Lord haya estado en la casa Potter negociando protección. Quizá hasta le tuvo en sus manos, joven amo._

_─¿Qué? ¿Por qué necesitarían protección de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Y por qué Tom no dijo nada? ¿Y por qué lo llamas Lord?_

_─Los Black están atados por su sangre a servirle, y es una muestra de respeto llamarle Lord. La Orden Oscura desconfía de los motivos de la Orden del Fénix. Y el Lord no ha dicho nada porque probablemente no lo recuerde._

_─¿Qué... qué quieres decir, Kreacher?_

_─Nadie sabe bien qué ocurrió. Eran tiempos oscuros y el amo Regulus no fue el único miembro de la Orden Oscura que fue terminado. Otros fueron asesinados o emboscados, y el mismo Lord fue víctima de un ataque. Una bomba en uno de sus autos. De alguna manera el Lord lo supo y saltó fuera del auto justo a tiempo para evitar estallar junto con él pero la fuerza de la explosión lo estrelló con mucha fuerza contra una columna de concreto y lo desmayó. Cuando despertó en el hospital no recordaba nada de los últimos meses._

Harry se tapó la boca, sin poder evitar recordar la manera en que sus padres habían muerto─ _¿Nunca llegó a recordar?_

_─Hasta donde entra en mi conocimiento, no. Lo mantuvieron en el hospital durante bastante tiempo, pero no pudieron hacer nada por su memoria. Sólo habían sido unos meses perdidos y creían que no había mayor daño en ello._

Harry se quedó en silencio. A cada minuto que pasaba parecía que se ponía más complicado. Ya no estaba seguro de qué creer o a quien. Y para colmo de males los demás en el cuarto parecían tan perdidos y preocupados como él.


	6. Operación

Su celular vibró y Tom, con una gran serpiente enrollada en su cuerpo, estiró una mano buscando a tientas sobre las sábanas. Harry no se había vuelto a comunicar con él desde el almuerzo con su familia, y de eso había sido ya una semana. Probablemente tenía problemas para decidir si valía la pena o no.

Abrió la tapa del celular metiendo el pulgar en la ranura y leyó el remitente “B.C.J.”. No utilizaba los nombres completos sólo por prudencia, nunca se sabía en manos de quién podría caer su celular. El mensaje decía “Bailamos? 7 p.m. Trae cambio”.

Cerró el aparato y sonrió macabramente. Barty siempre tan considerado de prepararle regalos cuando estaba de mal humor. Tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse hasta la hora acordada para el encuentro en el sótano secreto de la academia de baile de los Selwyn.

Después de un reconfortante baño para relajarse antes del juego, se vistió con ropa que no le importaba tener que quemar luego de que se vieran teñidas de rojo. Para esas ocasiones prefería las camisas blancas, de esa manera uno podía apreciar el carmesí resaltando bellamente sobre la pureza de tal nívea superficie.

Corrió la cama con Nagini, la serpiente, protestando por haber sido despertada por el movimiento y se agachó frente al cabezal empotrado en la pared. Tanteó los costados presionando distintos puntos a ambos lados hasta que escuchó un muy suave clic.

Se alejó del mueble y presionó una de sus manos en la superficie, haciendo que una parte girara hacia dentro, revelando un escondite secreto que no era visible gracias al patrón de dibujos de la cabecera.

Sacó una pequeña caja de metal, uno de los últimos regalos de Augustus para utilizar en su próxima presa. Se suponía que iba a cazarla él mismo, pero con la prensa que tenía últimamente, no era buena idea.

Tomó un cambio de ropa para cuando regresara y abrió el cajón que contenía todas las llaves de sus vehículos. Para ese episodio en particular, decidió tomar una motocicleta, ya que llamaba menos la atención. Finalmente se decidió por tomar tomar las llaves de su Honda VFR1200F. Era una hermosa moto escarlata...

Cuando tuvo todo listo se dedicó a tener un tentempié, no fuera cosa de estar hambriento en medio del juego, eso sería muy malo, ya que tendría que terminarlo antes. Limpió sus labios y se dirigió al almacén para tomar un conejito de una de las cajas y soltarlo en el departamento.

_─Nagini... hora de comer_ ─canturreó mientras observaba al conejo saltar por ahí olfateando el lugar. Pronto estaría corriendo a toda velocidad, aterrorizado, con Nagini persiguiéndole. Esperaba no encontrar demasiados destrozos cuando volviera.

Colocó en un bolso sus objetos habituales para esas situaciones, y las adquisiciones especiales para esa ocasión y salió teniendo cuidado de no dejar escapar a la liebre.

Las calles londinenses a esa hora eran un hormiguero de actividad por lo que tomó calles intermedias en vez de avenidas, esquivando y adelantando autos sin pasar de la velocidad máxima para evitar llamar innecesaria atención.

La Academia de baile Lorcan, en honor a Lorcan d'Eath, tenía vastos salones de baile insonorizados y pertenecía a la familia Selwyn, miembros de la mafia de un menor nivel, ansiosos de complacer a su jefe pero sin el poder político o destreza necesarios para lograrlo.

Tras dejar su moto en el estacionamiento se dirigió directo al sótano, confiando en que Barty había arreglado de sobra los detalles. Lamiéndose los labios abrió la gruesa puerta a prueba de sonido para encontrarse con la deliciosa vista de una mujer de cabellos rubios desperdigados por la camilla a la cual estaba atada desnuda.

La mujer debía tener uno diez años más que él, pero conservaba su cuerpo en bastante buen estado. Ausentemente tomó una planilla dejada allí por Barty y leyó en voz alta─ _Charity Burbage..._ ─la mujer se removió inquieta─, _aquí dice que tienes un marido, dos hijas... y un pequeño secreto. Cuando tenías 16 años quedaste embarazada de tu profesor de química... y abandonaste al producto de esa fallida relación._

Dejó la planilla y se acercó a acariciar el rostro de la mujer, la cual estaba amordazada─ _No te preocupes... yo entiendo... Tu profesor te abandonó después de desfogarse contigo así que decidiste hacer lo mismo_ ─la mano descendió por su cuerpo mientras los ojos de Tom seguían pegados a los aterrorizados de la mujer, los cuales eran celestes.

_─Con dieciséis años un niño arruinaría tu vida por completo. Nunca hubieras podido casarte, hacer el magisterio, enseñar tecnología en Hogwarts... Pero todo crimen se paga, mi querida. Y tu hora de pagar todo lo que has hecho ha llegado._

La mujer comenzó a gritar inútilmente y Tom rió con suavidad─ _Ssí... ssoy Lord Voldemort. Tú y yo vamoss a passar un buen rato juntoss, Charity_ ─siseó con crueldad marcada en su apuesto rostro.

_─Apuessto a que penssabass que esstabass completamente a ssalvo en tu pequeño mundo. Con 'aquello' habiendo passado hace mucho tiempo. Desspuéss de todo, el pequeño Timoti -assí lo llamaron lass monjass- había muerto de enfermedad hace mucho tiempo. Pero tengo buenoss rasstreadoress._

_─¿Leess el diario, querida Charity?_ ─cuestionó mirándola de manera penetrante hasta que la mujer asintió y él sonrió encantadoramente─. _Entonces adivino que sabes mis métodos. Esta vez tengo algo que estoy seguro que sabrás apreciar. Por alguna extraña razón mis víctimas suelen comprender a la perfección la belleza de mis instrumentos con sólo una mirada. Curioso, ¿no es así?_

Divertido ante la forma temblorosa de la mujer, se puso unos guantes de látex y extrajo la caja, tirando de un hilo transparente, reconocible como tanza y poco después se levantaron pendiendo de ésta una serie de agujas. La mujer parecía no comprender su función pero la simple idea de que iba a hacer algo con eso la aterrorizaba.

Tom, o quizá en esta situación sería más apto Voldemort, se acercó con la caja hacia ella y observó su cuerpo intentando decidir por dónde quería comenzar. Comenzó a palpar las piernas de la mujer, la cual sollozó asustada.

_─Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts solía pensar que Arte era una total pérdida de tiempo que no me serviría en el futuro. Esstaba equivocado_ ─comentó antes de clavar brutalmente la primera aguja en el gemelo izquierdo. La profesora soltó un quejido de dolor cuando sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron en actividad ante el metal abriéndose paso por piel y músculo.

_─Vamoss, vamoss, Charity. Ssi empiezass a gritar dessde ahora para cuando esstemoss alcanzando el final, esstaráss dissfónica_ ─reprendió con voz dulce y siseante mientras la mujer sollozaba.

Comenzó a dibujar un patrón sinuoso en el músculo. Clavando las agujas hasta el final, quedando la punta asomada gracias a la tanza a la que seguían agarradas. Con la mujer llorando y gritando de dolor inútilmente puesto que nadie más que Tom podía escucharla allí, y él estaba demasiado absorto en la colocación de las agujas, el sonido y la sangre que lograban extraer.

Al terminar con la pantorrilla subió al muslo, encontrando una mayor superficie de trabajo pero una menor sensibilidad, lo que hizo que apenas pusiera agujas para continuar el camino y fuera directo a la zona que desataría el infierno para la pobre profesora.

Un grito desgarrador surgió de la mujer cuando la aguja encontró su camino en la zona que conectaba el muslo con el vientre, complaciendo a Voldemort quien se lamió los labios como si fuera capaz de saborear el mismo alarido.

La zona de dibujo se extendió hacia el vientre, donde las agujas fueron clavadas una y otra vez, sin piedad alguna, como si fuera algún tipo de castigo especial a la zona por haber preferido a ciertos bebés y no al pobre Timoti. La sangre chorreaba por la camilla, pero era mínima en comparación con la que estaba por venir.

Continuó el patrón por el estómago, subiendo de manera serpenteante hasta encontrar sus huecos por entre las costillas, cada vez más cerca de la fuente de la música que estimulaba sus tímpanos. Al estar tan concentrado en los patrones de dibujo había olvidado entretener a su huésped. Oh, bueno, probablemente Charity estaba suficientemente entretenida gritando y sintiendo el dolor que sus agujas le estaban causando.

Tomó uno de los pechos... esos que se habían negado a alimentar a su primer hijo, y clavó en toda su circunferencia las agujas, poniendo especial saña en la zona. Sólo para luego volverse al otro seno y repetir el proceso, con gritos desgarradores acompañando sus movimientos como una macabra sinfonía.

_─Tranquila, Charity... aún no ha llegado lo peor_ ─ronroneó antes de soltar una carcajada de pura alegría sádica antes de tomar el hilo firmemente con sus manos tirando hacia él con fuerza mientras seguía los patrones del dibujo, desprendiendo con éxito las agujas, chorros de sangre y gritos desgarrados.

Voldemort se lamió los labios probando el sabor de la sangre salpicada para luego observar el curioso patrón que la sangre había logrado trazar, junto con algunas agujas que mojadas habían golpeado contra su ropa. Era bastante artístico, era una pena que tuviera que quemarla.

Estuvo a mundo de olvidarse en su contemplación cuando tomó una botella de alcohol y la vació por todo el cuerpo de la mujer sin piedad. El alcohol hacía que sintiera su cuerpo en llamas, ardiendo por cada herida, haciendo a la mujer gritar y retorcerse como si estuviera en la misma hoguera.

Pero el efecto no duró más que unos segundos, y Charity después de eso no era más que una masa temblorosa y llorosa que soltaba pequeños quejidos de tanto en tanto y un sonido que sonaba a “por favor, no” o algo parecido. Voldemort giró la cabeza─ _¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso, ¿dices? Hm, sí, tienes razón, aún no he puesto la Marca Oscura sobre tu brazo. Supongo que podemos dedicarnos un rato a eso, pero no mucho, por la pérdida de sangre. Odiaría perderme el gran final._

Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora y tomó una pluma con una punta especialmente diseñada para perforar la carne─ _Antiguamente los tatuajes se realizaban de esta forma... el tener muchos demostraba que eras un verdadero hombre por soportar la tortura. Tú en cambio, no tienes elección._

Y con ese estamento mojó la pluma en tinta negra y comenzó a dibujar un patrón muy conocido para él. Era una hermosa obra de arte a su modo de ver, cuando le agregabas un patrón de sombras a la silueta inicial se veía realista y agradable a la vista.

Podía escuchar los quejidos de su víctima, pero nada podía arruinar su trabajo, ya que el brazo estaba firmemente sujeto a la camilla, dejándole trabajar rápida y limpiamente. Cuando terminó lavó la sangre y tocó la marca con reverencia, fascinado con su propia creación.

Tras unos momentos rompió su ensoñamiento y recordó que Charity empezaba a sufrir pérdida de sangre y no la quería ida antes de terminar. Tomó las caídas agujas, sosteniéndolas por la tanza y comentó:

_─Los soldados creían que debían tapar los ojos a quienes estaban por ser ejecutados para que no vieran la muerte llegar a tomar sus almas. Sin embargo, me temo que no tengo nada para cubrir tus ojos, mi querida. Pero no te preocupes... tengo un plan alternativo_ ─dijo mostrándole las agujas con una sonrisa que destilaba sadismo.

_─¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_ ─la sangre salió a borbotones de las cuencas perforadas por un puñado de agujas a la vez. Voldemort soltó una risa suave mientras comenzó a retirar una por una las agujas para evitar llevarse el globo ocultar por accidente.

_─Y ahora el gran final..._ ─ronroneó─. _Jesús tuvo una corona de espinas, yo a ti te daré un hermoso collar... pero me temo que no te levantarás al tercer día._

Con cuidado comenzó a clavar las agujas en la garganta en un patrón circular imaginando cómo atravesaban, imaginando cómo debían de lucir por dentro las agujas ensangrentadas perforando la tráquea, acercándose unas a otras en un patrón semicircular mientras el hermoso líquido carmesí inundaba el sistema respiratorio.

Retiró las agujas después de otorgar un patrón de 3 líneas, mirando con fascinación como la mujer escupía sangre y se agitaba en un intento inútil de respirar. Ahhh, la belleza de ver la fragilidad de una vida humana ser terminada por tu propia mano.

Se sacó los guantes y los tiró al suelo. Con las manos limpias dio un llamado corto al móvil de Barty y cortó, sabiendo que el otro comprendería el mensaje como haber terminado. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al baño, desnudándose por completo y lanzando su ropa a un tacho de metal.

Dejó una pistola sobre el fregadero y comenzó a lavar la sangre de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba pasos ingresar en la habitación. Con un movimiento rápido tomó el arma y apuntó al recién llegado. Sí, era un maldito paranoico, pero eso le hacía mantenerse vivo.

Ojos verdes lo miraron hambrientamente al captar su figura desnuda chorreando agua y sangre─ _Mi Lord_ ─susurró sumisamente antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

_─Barty..._ ─ronroneó Voldemort acercándose para acariciar la mejilla del joven Crouch con su arma, provocándole un escalofrío─. _Has hecho una maravillosa elección. ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a limpiar?_

El, en ese momento, pelirrojo levantó la mirada son una sonrisa fanática. Su jefe nunca había fallado en identificarle, sin importar lo buenas que fueran sus interpretaciones, le tomaba cerca de unos pocos segundos reconocerle por quien era.

_─Me alegra que le complaciera. Lo haré con gusto. Ha sido un hermoso trabajo, mi Lord._

El mayor le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa antes de dedicarse a la limpieza de su cuerpo. No que Barty tuviera alguna elección, pobre del que le negara algo. Era un genio de la tortura y no le molestaba utilizar sus habilidades en sus servidores, a modo de amaestrarlos.

Voldemort se secó el cuerpo una vez que estuvo limpio de sangre y se puso la ropa de recambio. Barty mientras tanto juntaba las agujas y las desinfectaba antes de guardarlas en la caja de la cual habían salido, a Tom le gustaba guardar sus juguetes limpios.

Unos momentos después quemaron la ropa, los guantes y la mordaza. Metieron el cuerpo en una bolsa para ser transportado y limpiaron la camilla y el piso. O mejor dicho, Barty hizo todo eso mientras Tom lo observaba trabajar con un aire de complacencia brotando de todo su ser.

Cuando hubo terminado la limpieza del lugar, dejando todo listo para el transporte, Barty se postró en frente de su jefe y una mano de largos y finos dedos lo levantó desde la barbilla. El mayor sonrió a sabiendas de los sentimientos de su subordinado, acariciando con un dedo la tierna piel del cuello.

_─Harry admira tu trabajo... quiero que lo complazcas con una visita_ ─el asesino soltó la barbilla del menor y envolvió la caja con las agujas, ponderando a cual de sus seguidores iba a dársela para que la guardase. Salvo que fueran artículos muy queridos, solía repartir en la mafia sus pertenencias incriminadoras, era un sistema que no le había fallado hasta ahora y tenía muchas maneras de ayudarle a escapar de culpas.

Barty gruñó con descontento, odiaba al pequeño policía con pasión, ya que podía tener lo que él deseaba de su jefe y aún así lo despreciaba. Sin embargo, cuestionar a un líder era algo peligroso en el mundo criminal. Cuestionar a Lord Voldemort era una promesa segura de dolor.

Cuánto iba a contestarte dependía de la naturaleza de tu pregunta. Si se debía a la falta de confianza en el jefe, te haría gritar de dolor hasta que tu garganta ardiera y tu voz se volviera rasposa y baja. Si se debía a curiosidad... todo dependía de qué preguntaran, quién preguntara y cuándo preguntara.

Y aún así, Barty no pudo evitar hacerlo. Era más fuerte que él, _necesitaba_ saber─ _Mi Lord..._ ─titubeó, súbitamente consciente de no saber cómo armar su cuestionamiento. Sus celos elegían palabras inadecuadas y debe esforzarse por pensar _rápido_ ─. _¿Qué tiene Potter de especial?_

La pregunta sonaba más resentida de lo que había deseado. A pesar de ello, su jefe curvó los labios en una seca sonrisa. Y Barty sabía que Voldemort era consciente de lo que lo llevó a hacer esa pregunta. Voldemort _siempre_ sabe.

De alguna manera, su jefe tenía la capacidad de ver más allá. Podía reconocer a Barty a pesar de sus disfraces y decirte con extrema facilidad cuando alguien estaba mintiendo. Era una de las increíbles habilidades que había adquirido con la experiencia, el estudio de la psicología humana y las enseñanzas de su abuelo, el antiguo Capo.

Muy inadecuadamente su mente persistía en imaginar si su jefe sería capaz de utilizar esa capacidad durante el sexo... Los rumores respecto a sus habilidades en esa materia eran salvajes y él no sabía cuánto creer. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, como en todo, dependería si estaba de humor o no para complacer a otros.

_─Barty..._ ─el suave ronroneo de su nombre recorrió su cuerpo en un placentero escalofrío─ _¿son celos lo que escucho?_ ─la voz de su jefe sonaba divertida por lo cual supo que no estaba en peligro _inmediato_.

_─Mi Lord... simplemente es difícil para mí comprender su elección. Es un policía, nuestro enemigo por excelencia... No que no crea que usted no pueda manejarlo _─escoge bien tus palabras o estás muerto─, _pero habiendo tantos otros... que estarían completamente dispuestos a servirle en cualquier manera..._

La risa masculina del heredero de Slytherin resonó en la habitación─ _¿Como tú, Barty?_ ─una mano de largos dedos se posó en su barbilla y lo atrajo hasta meros centímetros de los finos y pecaminosos labios─ _¿estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí? ¿Estás seguro?_

Barty tragó duro, podía sentir el calor del aliento contra sus labios y el olor dulcemente picante que pertenecía a la piel de su jefe inundando sus sentidos─ _Completamente... cualquier cosa..._

Su voz apenas un susurro, completamente hipnotizado con los labios frente a él. No pudo aguantar la tentación, se lanzó hacia adelante y selló los labios ajenos con un beso. Y de pronto sus labios eran asaltados en un beso animal, salvaje, candente. Los labios succionaban, la lengua asaltaba y los dientes mordían y raspaban.

Gimió sin poder hacer nada, la sensación era demasiado, Riddle tenía el absoluto control y manejaba y sometía su lengua ante cualquier intento. Era una sensación indescriptible, era demasiado para poder tolerar sin someterse...

Vagamente notó los dedos cerrándose en su cabello. Tendría que haber adivinado que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Cuando Voldemort succionó su lengua dentro de su boca... sus nervios estallaron de dolor por la brutal mordida.

Cayó al suelo cuando el líder lo alejó como a un perro excepcionalmente molesto y se limpió la sangre que chorreaba de su boca─ _¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiero? Para un polvo puedo alquilar un cuerpo, es evidente que no es eso lo que estoy buscando._

La voz ahora era fría y Barty se compuso evitando mostrar demasiado su dolor, sabiendo que era el mejor proceder y miró atentamente a su jefe.

_─Muy bien, si insistes. Son sus ojos, Barty. Esos maravillosos ojos que han visto tanto pero aún mantienen el brillo de la inocencia... ¿Cómo alguien tan atrapado en la oscuridad puede mantener su pureza, Barty? Ve con los hermanos Lestrange, te darán lo que necesites, han comunicado sus deseos al respecto._

El mafioso asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para irse. Estaba seguro de que no eran los estúpidos ojos del chico lo que atraían a su jefe y nada más, pero no iba a cuestionarlo en voz alta, Riddle no tenía porqué dar explicaciones, y estaba seguro de que le daba una pista al respecto.

_─Barty_ ─llamó antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento para irse─. _Tengo una nueva tarea para ti. No necesariamente interferirá con tu misión actual, procede como lo creas mejor, pero sin fallar ninguna_ ─dejó la amenaza flotar en el aire unos segundos─. _El hijo de Lucius es una molestia para la Familia. Quiero que te encargues que deje de serlo. No me importa los medios que tengas que utilizar, como el chico se convierta en una molestia para mí... me encargaré de poner la culpa sobre tus hombros._

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el costado del rostro del joven Crouch. Su jefe a veces hacía esas cosas. Una orden críptica para probar a sus subordinados. Si no adivinabas qué era lo que en verdad se requería de ti, estabas jodido.

Tragó saliva con dificultad─ _Entzendido, mi Lordz_ ─su lengua hinchada y lastimada hacía patinar algunas letras y bajó el rostro en humillación antes de girar sobre sus talones mientras en su cabeza empezaban a pasar una lista de los posibles métodos a proceder. Tendría que analizar muy bien lo que su jefe le había dicho. ¡Necesitaba algo para escribirlo antes de que se le olvidaran las palabras exactas!

\------------------

_“No me subestimes. Tengo a Voldemort donde lo quiero. Simplemente necesito más tiempo.”_

Albus frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz en el teléfono, su contacto era extremadamente paranoico y usaba un distorsionador de voz para evitar la identificación, cosa que dificultaba reconocer la emoción detrás de ellos.

No importaba, en persona podía sentir el odio que destilaba al pronunciar el sobrenombre de Tom. Aunque le preocupaba si tenía la capacidad de ocultar ello al asesino en serie. Sin embargo, Tom era sin dudas muy arrogante para concebir la traición entre sus líneas.

_─Desde luego, no deseaba presionarte, simplemente me preocupaba que..._

_“Tengo todo controlado. No me llames ni me busques de maneras fuera de lo habitual. Voldemort caerá y yo me aseguraré de eso.”_

_─Ciertamente. Mis mejores deseos, y si algo llegara a ocurrir..._

_“No pretenderás decir que llame o me vaya a esconder en tu base. Si algo llega a ocurrir sabré qué hacer. Te llamaré cuando consiga lo que nos hace falta.”_

Escuchó el clic del otro lado de la línea y suspiró, prefería los encuentros en persona. Pero encontrar un sitio seguro donde encontrarse sin sospecha... Se estaba volviendo viejo para esto. Sin embargo, quizá esta vez pudieran terminar todo de una vez por todas.

Gracias a Regulus casi lo lograban la última vez.

\------------------

Rodolphus miró los datos en su pantalla y soltó un gruñido. Un teléfono robado, comprado en efectivo en la calle y descartado luego de hacer la llamada. Llamada hecha desde algún punto de los suburbios de Londres, donde no tenía cámaras para mirar los registros. Hecha a una hora en la que nadie estaba en sus trabajos o algo por el estilo.

Puta mierda, no tenía ni una sola pista. Y todo podía ser una trampa de la Orden para hacerles desconfiar de los suyos. Si el espía era en verdad uno, ya había demostrado ser suficientemente listo. No podía confiarse de las ideas respecto a las palabras o frases usadas. No tenían tonos de voz para identificarlo... ¡no tenían nada!

Miró la hora y decidió esperar unas horas más para estar seguro de que no estaría despertando a su jefe. Ponerlo bajo aviso de la posibilidad de un espía realmente inteligente era importante. Ellos tenían espías en la Orden, seguramente podrían sacar información de ellos... ¿o sería uno de ellos el espía?

Tenía la sensación de que no podría descubrir la verdad hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde. Quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

\------------------

Harry sonrió al escuchar la voz familiar del otro lado del teléfono─ _¡Nev! Es genial oírte. Estoy bien, necesitaba un tiempo... ya sabes, para asimilar las cosas. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el trabajo?_

_“¡Genial! Tendrías que ver la nueva planta que me trajeron de Asia, es tan hermosa... Si tienes tiempo, quizá podrías...”_

_─Me encantaría que nos encontráramos, Nev. De hecho, te llamaba para eso. Dime cuándo y dónde y allí estaré._

_“Harry, ¿pasó algo?”_

El policía soltó una pequeña risa─ _Bueno, Nev... En realidad estaba pensando que podrías ayudarme con un pequeño dilema que tengo._

_“Claro. ¿Que tal si nos encontramos para almorzar en el restaurante de siempre? ¡Así puedo llevarte a que veas los nuevos especímenes!”_

_─Me encantaría. ¿Estás libre el miércoles?_ ─preguntó mientras con una sonrisa escondía un pequeño libro de tapa negra debajo de una de las tablas del piso que podía removerse, volviendo a poner la madera tras ello, pareciendo tan sólidamente agarrada al piso como las demás.

\------------------

Rabastan despertó lentamente, con la sensación de dedos acariciando sus cabellos. Era una muy placentera forma de despertar, pero no muy habitual. Miró a su pareja, quien lo miraba con los ojos negros fijos en su rostro, pero los pensamientos muy lejos.

_─¿Qué te preocupa, Sev?_ ─preguntó con la voz rasposa.

_─¿Por qué crees que me preocupa algo?_ ─respondió el otro sorprendido para luego soltar un bufido─. _Si mis atenciones van a ser recibidas de esa forma, no esperes que continúen_ ─dijo quitando la mano y yendo hacia el baño.

El menor de los Lestrange sonrió divertido y se pasó la mano por los cabellos castaño claros mientras lo seguía al baño. Descartó la ropa rápidamente mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha.

Severus de pronto se encontró acorralado contra los azulejos fríos, presionado por un cuerpo caliente y desnudo. El agua corriendo por en medio de ellos.

_─A mí no me engañas. Algo te preocupa._

_─Simplemente... tengo la sensación de que todo volverá a empezar..._

_─¿Todo?_ ─frunció el ceño sin entender por completo y atrajo a su amante contra su pecho─. _¿Estás hablando de la Orden? Sev... eso nunca terminó._

_─Ya lo sé_ ─soltó el pelinegro despectivamente─, _simplemente me refería a que volverá a cobrar fuerza. ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir antes de que todo esto se termine?_

Rabastan mordió su cuello con suavidad─ _No te preocupes, no soy importante, no seré su objetivo._

_─¿Y quién dijo que estaba preocupado por ti? No te creas tanto sólo por ser un buen polvo, Lestrange._

La risa del otro reverberó en el baño y de pronto su lengua estaba en el oído del profesor de química─ _¿Sólo un polvo? ¿Me estás provocando a propósito?_ ─y antes de que pudiera responder, su mejilla chocó contra los azulejos mientras soltaba un sonido indignante de placer. Rabastan se había agachado entre sus piernas y jugaba con su lengua en su entrada.

Nunca había estado con nadie que entendiera tan perfectamente lo que necesitaba a cada momento. Los Lestrange debían poseer una habilidad especial de empatía considerando lo bien que Rodolphus entendía a Voldemort. Soltó un largo gemido. Sí, definitivamente no se estaba preocupando más.

Dos dedos siguieron el juego abriendo más espacio para su lengua mientras Severus intentaba no caer de rodillas en la tina y romperse algo. Rabastan rió maliciosamente al escuchar los quejidos _“¿qué pensarían tus alumnos si te vieran ahora?”_ pensó con diversión antes de agarrar a su pareja de la muñeca y arrastrarlo hacia la cama.

Severus fue arrojado boca abajo contra las sábanas sin miramientos, empapándolas levemente. Con anticipación dejó que su amante los tirara de los pies hacia atrás, hasta que encontrara la posición perfecta.

Rabastan gruñó con suavidad, tensando los músculos de su bien trabajado cuerpo mientras entraba lentamente en el cuerpo de su amante. Tras unas pocas embestidas el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Severus le echó una mirada de “no te atrevas” pero él atendió... sin dejar de moverse.

_─Diga_ ─el saludo sonó agitado al atender.

_“Rabastan... ¿estás con Severus?”_ la voz de Rodolphus notaba a sospecha.

_─Mhn... sí._

_“Y aún así atiendes el teléfono...”_

_─Sev no está haciendo ningún ruido, ¿cómo sabes que no estaba haciendo ejercicios?_

_“Ven en cuanto termines, tenemos cosas que hacer.”_

_─Ok.._ ─en cuanto cortó Severus soltó un largo gemido que había estado reteniendo para que no lo escucharan del otro lado del teléfono y soltó una risa suave mientras tomaba un ritmo mucho más rápido y brusco, comenzando a gemir él también.

\------------------

George revisó la lista de actualizaciones en la base de datos con el mouse inalámbrico encima de una pila de carpetas que su hermano estaba intentando levantar para guardar. Cuando el láser quedó titilando ante la pérdida de una superficie, ya no estaba prestando atención a nada más que la pantalla en frente de él.

_─Nuestro pequeño Harry finalmente creció... Pasó a la lista en observación de potenciales sujetos peligrosos._

_─¿Harry? ¿Nuestro pequeño Harry que rompía todas las reglas posibles en la escuela?_

_─¿El que siempre se reía con nuestras bromas?_

_─¿El hijo de los más grandes bromistas en la historia de Hogwarts y nuestros héroes?_

_─¿El mismo que ahora sale con un capo de la mafia?_

_─Oh, supongo que podría ser por eso..._

_─Que subió su estatus de vigilancia._

_─O quizá porque es muy buen luchador y tiene permiso para cargar un arma..._

_─O porque es del tipo que pelearía a muerte por algo en lo que creyera..._

_─Oh, bueno, de cualquier manera esto será divertido. ¿Deberíamos avisar al viejo barbas Albus Dumbles-bumbles?_

_─Probablemente se imagina eso, dejemos que él pregunte. ¿Hay algo de peso en el informe?_

_─No. Pero su conducta demasiado pasiva y natural para estas cosas siempre pone a la gente con los nervios de punta._

George soltó un suspiro─ _Deberíamos ponernos en movimiento. Croaker quiere ver si podemos averiguar algo acerca del misterioso nuevo proyecto del barbas._

_─Como si el viejo fuera tan idiota para soltarlo en medio de una reunión._

_─Si alguien es lo suficientemente listo para estar entre esos dos capos, sabe danzar lo suficiente para apretar gargantas. No creo que le guste la idea de que suelte la lengua._

_─Odiaría ver a Albus lastimado..._

Idénticas sonrisas maliciosas se presentaron en sus rostros─ _Ahh, esto va a ponerse muy divertido. Me gustaría saber quién es tan valiente..._

_─O tan tonto..._

_─Para intentar algo así._

_─Las posibilidades son tantas..._

_─Unas más excitantes que otras..._

_─Pero sea quien sea..._

_─¡Promete un gran espectáculo!_ ─dijeron a la vez con ojos brillantes antes de arreglar sus trajes y emprender la retirada del enorme y bello edificio base de los agentes del MI5.


	7. Lucky Luke

Somnoliento, Harry levantó el teléfono de la mesa de luz y lo abrió a ciegas para ponerlo contra el costado de su rostro mientras sonaba y hacía luces intermitentes.

_─Diga._

_“Harry Potter...”_

La voz que le respondió del otro lado del teléfono era gruesa y rasposa, con la irregularidad de reconocible de un distorsionador de voz lo despertó más violentamente que un baldazo de agua helada.

_“Escúchame con atención. Te daré una serie de instrucciones a seguir. Si cometes algún err- ¡AH! Remi, ¡para!”_

El cuerpo del policía se relajó al darse cuenta que era su padrino jugando una muy mala broma telefónica. Por suerte había alguien cuerdo en esa casa para frenar sus tonterías. Vaya modo de despertar, tendría que prohibirle bajarse programas de cualquier tipo al teléfono.

_─Gracias por recordar que tenían que despertarme, Sirius_ ─murmuró amargadamente al teléfono antes de levantarse a darse un baño. ¡Se cobraría ese susto! Quizá metiendo un gato a dormir en el ropero de sus padrinos... Sirius odiaba a los gatos.

\------------------

Cuando Harry se hubiera vestido y arrancado su moto, Remus se apartó de la ventana con una mueca de leve descontento en sus labios. Sirius lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su amante.

_─¿En qué piensa mi bello lobo?_ ─cuestionó con suavidad.

_─Tengo miedo de que Harry sufra con todo esto. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ni siquiera nos ha vuelto a preguntar una vez al respecto? Ha tomado una decisión y sé que volverá a él._

_─Podríamos encerrarlo en el sótano..._ ─sugirió el moreno sonando casi serio.

_─¿Sabes, Sirius?_ ─se soltó para poder mirar al único hombre que había amado nunca─. _No tengo idea de qué creer. Estoy asustado. Riddle... cuando vino aquí... por momentos puedo decirte que desconfiaba. Pero cuando habló de Regulus._

_─¡NO! ¡Ellos no...!_

_─Sirius. Él sabía... sabía cosas..._

_─Remus..._

_─¿Vas a mentirme, ahora?_

Sirius bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. Parecía un momento perdido, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo de lo que agarrarse, como si tuviera miedo de derrumbarse allí mismo.

_─Éramos jóvenes. Nosotros... yo... nunca pensé..._

_─Lo entiendo, Sirius. ¿Cuándo te he juzgado?_

_─¡Yo mismo me juzgo! ¡Tú también deberías! ¡Estoy enfermo! ¡ENFERMO! ¡Era mi hermano, Remi, mi hermano!_

_─Sí. Te acostaste con tu hermano, lo entiendo._

_─¡¿Cómo puedes entenderlo cuando yo mismo...?!_

_─Puedo entender fácilmente que él se enamorara de ti como yo lo hice._

_─No es lo mismo_ ─los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas─. _Es mi culpa._

_─Sirius... Regulus te amaba. Pero él estaba con Riddle, y de la manera en que Riddle habló de él ese día... ellos dos en verdad estaban juntos. No puedo evitar creerle, y creo que Harry también lo cree. No sé qué pasó entre la Orden, Regulus y Riddle. Y eso me asusta._

Sirius negó con la cabeza de un modo frenético─ _No, no. Remi, nosotros sabemos quién es el enemigo. No puedes caer en el juego de ese mafioso. Está jugando con tus sentimientos, fue criado para ello._

_─Nadie puede acostarse con alguien, besarlo, sonreírle cada día y no desarrollar sentimientos. Quizá no se convirtiera en un amor idílico, pero no puedes negar el sentimiento por completo. Nada es blanco o negro. Y si Riddle dijera la verdad..._ ─Remus palideció terriblemente.

_─¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Remi?_

_─Si lo que dijo Riddle fuera verdad, Harry sería probablemente el siguiente objetivo._

\------------------

Barty se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras maldecía mentalmente lo incómodos que eran los gorros policíacos y se reunía con el grupo donde unos penetrantes ojos verdes lo atravesaron como un balazo apenas se acercó.

Sin embargo, un segundo después esos mismos inquietantes ojos se veían completamente amigables. Haciéndole dudar si no había imaginado el momento anterior.

_─... perímetro a cubrir es grande, pero no podemos esperar a más refuerzos. Los traficantes estarán listos para desaparecer en cuanto se den cuenta de nuestra presencia._

El grupo de policías se inclinaban sobre el capó de uno de los autos, estudiando los planos de un almacén abandonado donde se escondían unos narcotraficantes. La policía había recibido una llamada anónima ─hecha por Rabastan─ que les daba el dato.

Ahora, Barty, disfrazado como oficial de refuerzos tenía la tarea de grabar la secuencia con una pequeña cámara instalada en su casco, de manera que los demás mortífagos pudieran disfrutar del espectáculo a la vez que cumplía las órdenes de su jefe.

Aparentemente las instrucciones estaban terminado de ser repartidas porque los oficiales colocaban una mano sobre sus caderas para desenfundar sus armas. No era una vista tranquilizadora cuando entre ellos estaban dos prominentes miembros de la Orden: Kingsley Shacklebolt, nuevo jefe de Harry, y Nymphadora Tonks, detective y experta en disfraces como él.

Potter había caído en una seccional con esos dos, y difícilmente era una casualidad. La Orden tenía la mano metida en ello, y los mortífagos se estaban arriesgando al permitir a ese policía cerca de ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse encaprichado su jefe con _él_? Iba a ser la ruina de todos ellos.

Los pasos de la decena de agentes moviéndose por las calles rápidamente eran apenas escuchados: policías que estaban acostumbrados a entrar en territorio hostil.

Todos sus sentidos gritaban que corriera hacia el lado contrario al estar con su enemigo natural, su depredador y en medio de un ataque en manada. Se lamió los labios mientras se cubría contra una pared fuera del almacén, con Potter al lado.

_─¿Novato?_ ─preguntó en un susurro el ojiverde.

_─Algo así._

El policía le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva─ _Mantente cerca y te cubriré. Lo importante es no entrar en pánico._

Y con eso se largó a correr por la puerta que acababan de abrir. Maldiciendo por lo bajo al escuchar disparos, se lanzó hacia dentro. Corrió hasta encontrar una serie de cajas de madera hasta las que se lanzó para cubrirse. Nunca, _nunca más_ hacía caso a los Lestrange respecto a sus misiones. Disparó hacia donde venían los balazos sin apuntar demasiado, le preocupaba más su propio pellejo.

Su espalda impactó contra la dura madera, las pantorrillas rozando el cemento del piso. Ok, tenía que mejorar sus aterrizajes, pero él estaba hecho para trabajos encubiertos, ¡no fuego abierto!

Las balas hacían estallar los bordes de las enormes cajas, haciendo volar astillas a los alrededores. Se puso en cuclillas, intentando aplanar su cuerpo lo mejor posible contra su cobertura. Tomó un precipitado buche de aire y sacó la mano por el costado, disparando ligeramente en la dirección que estaban los narcotraficantes antes de volver a cubrirse por completo.

Se giró a mirar a Potter, curioso de cómo lo estaba manejando. Su mandíbula cayó inelegantemente -no que él lo notara-, al ver esos ojos verdes que solían brillar con total inocencia relampagueando en sádica satisfacción mientras que sin miedo alguno, un cuarto de su cuerpo se asomaba desde el borde de una columna y disparaba a matar.

La manera en que el ceño se fruncía, denotaba concentración, pero no preocupación. Los labios apretados ligeramente, cada tanto denotaban un pequeño tick en la comisura─ _El maldito está reprimiendo una puta sonrisa..._ ─murmuró sabiendo que los Lestrange habían implantado un micrófono en su ropa.

Después de años de perfeccionar su arte, podía leer con bastante facilidad las microexpresiones de una persona, eran necesarias para poder copiar el comportamiento normal de alguien. Y en su mente no cabía duda en ese instante de que Potter estaba disfrutando la perspectiva de llenar de plomo a sus enemigos.

Una de las balas de Harry impactó en el pecho de uno de los traficantes y el policía volvió a cubrirse, tirando el cargador vacío al piso, que terminó repiqueteando entre un montón de casquillos vacíos. Instaló uno nuevo en su Glock 26 y lamió sus labios.

_“Saboreando el momento. Me pregunto si puede paladear la sangre que acaba de derramar”_ pensó mirándolo casi hipnotizado. En ese momento las palabras de su jefe resonaron en su cabeza, pero notuvo tiempo para analizarlas, esos condenados ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él bruscamente.

_─ Cúbreme._

Abrió la boca para soltar algo como _“¿uh?”_ , pero en ese momento el policía salió de la columna y comenzó a correr hacia la banda de criminales. Por un segundo, Barty se quedó mirando estúpidamente con la mandíbula colgando y una expresión de total incredulidad, para reaccionar y comenzar a disparar una bala tras otra con un nervioso cántico que sonaba algo parecido a:

_─Mierda, mierda, mierda..._

Aún con el estruendo de la balacera, los gritos de miembros de ambos lados y los casquillos repiqueteando contra el cemento, podía escuchar los pasos de Potter resonando en su premura por encontrar el segundo puesto a cubierto.

Como en cámara lenta fue consciente de cómo las armas se volvían hacia él, y la puntería de Barty no era tan buena como para acabar con las amenazas. Justo cuando pensaba que su jefe iba a despellejarlo por la muerte de Potter, el policía giró bruscamente tirándose al piso detrás de un lote de cajas. Su cuerpo derrapó por el piso y el sombrero rebotó contra el piso.

Cuando el ojiverde estiró la mano para agarrar su sombrero en medio de los disparos, Barty puso los ojos en blanco murmurando─ _El maldito idiota ahora se cree Indiana Jones_ ─obviando la parte de sí que soltaba un suspiro de alivio de que no hubiera recibido un raspón, diciéndose que era sólo por no enfrentar la ira de su jefe.

El policía ahora tenía una sonrisa en los labios que parecía incapaz de reprimir, con su pecho agitándose en cortas respiraciones y su cuerpo vibrando de adrenalina, disparaba mucho más certeramente ahora que estaba más cerca. Barty lo observó disparar a un traficante entre ceja y ceja sin siquiera parpadear.

Cubriéndose nuevamente detrás de las cajas, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto en una fina capa de sudor. Se sentía como un pequeño conejo en un disfraz de león, en medio de una manada, esperando a que descubriesen que era la cena.

Harry Potter no era un simple policía, era un asesino serial, al igual que su jefe. Era un depredador de distinta clase, tenía licencia para matar libremente a quienes eran considerados una amenaza para la sociedad, y lo que lo hacía más peligroso aún, es que parecía no ser manchado por eso. Había algo completamente perturbador en todo ello.

Antes de que pudiera ahondar más en ello, los estruendos pararon y el sonido de sirenas se acercó. El equipo de policías tenía pocas bajas, el depósito estaba bañado en sangre criminal. _Dios_ , ¿qué hacía él allí?

Casi da un salto cuando le dieron un suave golpe en el brazo. Un transpirado pero sonriente Potter lo miraba satisfecho─ _Gracias por cubrirme antes, ¿quieres que te alcance a algún lado?_

Se suponía que _debía_ de hacer contacto, pero no se sentía inclinado a hablar con... con ese pequeño monstruo.

_─No quisiera desviarte de tu ruta._

_─Tonterías, ¿a qué seccional perteneces?_ ─cuestionó el policía caminando hacia la salida del almacén mientras Kingsley gritaba órdenes.

_─Southwark._

_─Oh, genial. ¿Cómo es trabajar a las órdenes del Comandante Wolfenden? He oído que es realmente molesto cuando no se hacen las cosas a su modo._

_─Él está bien, todos los comandantes son algo estrictos, ya sabes._

En ese momento sintió algo frío y metálico contra su estómago y adivinó que había fallado algo en la respuesta y había sido descubierto. Maldijo por dentro el no haber tenido tiempo para prepararse más y estudiar su personaje.

_─Excepto que Wolfenden es comandante en Merton. Si fueras de Southwark me habrías corregido de inmediato. Ahora, dame una buena razón para que no te entregue a mi superior en este instante._

Hizo una mueca─ _Se supone que los policías son los tipos buenos y se mantienen firmes a su palabra. Diste la tuya de que no me entregarías si se te daba la oportunidad de conocerme._

Harry sonrió brillantemente y guardó su arma─ _Tenía que estar seguro. Es un placer conocerte._

Barty levantó el labio en un gesto de desagrado─ _No es recíproco._

El ojiverde se congeló un momento pero su sonrisa volvió de inmediato─ _¿Es porque soy un policía, porque Tom está interesado en mí o por algo completamente distinto?_

_─¿Qué te hace creer que voy a contestar a eso?_

El policía ladeó la cabeza─ _¿Qué sentiste?_

El mortífago comenzaba a pensar que el chico frente a él no estaba del todo cuerdo─ ¿ _De qué rayos hablas, Potter?_

_─El beso. El beso entre tú y Tom, ¿qué sentiste?_

Hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás si no estuviera acorralado. ¿Cómo y por qué quería saber algo así?Ridículamente una parte de él gritaba que debía contestar con la verdad o estaría en peligro. No había conocido a nadie que lo hiciera reaccionar así, excepto por Tom Riddle. Lo cual era ridículo, este chiquillo no era ni la mitad de peligroso que su jefe.

_─Fue increíble... Es realmente hábil en todo lo que hace_ ─se sintió idiota al expresarlo así, pero su instinto estaba actuando por él, sentía que todo entre ellos dos se había vuelto más animal, como si de pronto estuviera en medio de una cacería. Tal vez lo estaba...

La sonrisa del otro se volvió enorme y dulce, y de alguna manera toda la presión se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. ¿La había imaginado?

_─Eso es genial._

_─¿Ge... nial?_ ─repitió totalmente perdido.

_─Estaba preocupado de que realmente sintieras algo por Tom. Pero gracias a esa respuesta he podido comprobar que románticamente no sientes más que lujuria. No me sentiré culpable de aceptar la invitación de Tom._

_─¿Vas a aceptarla? ¿Por qué esperaste una semana?_

_─Oh, tenía cosas que hacer y otras tantas que aceptar. Draco fue muy importante para mí, y Tom no se merece de ninguna manera que lo use para olvidarme de alguien más. No mentiré y diré que está todo olvidado para mí, porque sé que nunca lo estará. Pero creo que estoy listo para intentar moverme hacia adelante. Fue un placer conocerte._

Notando que iba a subirse en su moto para dejar el lugar, decidió que no iba a dejarlo irse tan pronto, él también tenía preguntas y el ojiverde había logrado guiarlo como quería en la conversación.

_─¿Por qué disparaste a matar?_

El policía se frenó y lo miró con gesto relajado─ _En un encuentro uno a uno, puedo poner mi vida en peligro e intentar capturar vivos a los sospechosos. Cuando es un enfrentamiento de dos bandos, no quiero riesgos. Voy a por el camino más corto que deje con vida a la mayor cantidad posible de mis colegas. Al menos le debo eso a Cedric._

El ruido de la moto de Potter arrancando resonó en la cuadra mientras silenciosamente Barty se preguntaba quién rayos era ese tal Cedric.

\------------------

Rodolphus se volvió hacia él haciendo rotar la silla sobre su eje─ _Cedric Diggori fue asignado junto a Harry Potter en un operativo. Diggori llevaba tres años en la fuerza, era el chico dorado del departamento. Pero así y todo, su reacción fue demasiado lenta y lo mataron de un balazo en el corazón._

Barty se pasó una mano por su cabello azafranado, las hebras estaban ligeramente viscosas después de la agitada tarde pasada─ _¿Me estás diciendo que Potter se siente responsable por la muerte de un compañero ocasional que apenas conocía?_

Rabastan se tiró sobre el respaldo de su silla como si intentara acostarse sobre ella. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, cortado de forma casi militar al contrario de su hermano que lo llevaba largo, barba de dos días y ropa negra ajustada. No era la clase de hombre del que esperabas escuchar nada interesante, pero las apariencias eran horriblemente engañosas.

_─Todo sobre Harry Potter es así de confuso, Bartemius. Hay algo muy podrido al respecto._

_─¡Hah! ¡Al fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo!_

Rabastan levantó un poco la cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa divertida─ _No realmente. Coincidiría en decir que no sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo, pero he aprendido a no asumir nada con nuestro querido Lord._

Barty bufó─ _¿No podrías ser un poco más claro?_

Una risa femenina resonó en la habitación cuando Bellatrix entró moviendo las caderas cadencia pretenciosa─ _Lo que mi cuñadito quiere decir es que Potter está loco-loco. ¡Será perfecto para nosotros!_

Los ojos marrones se entrecerraron en la recién llegada─ _¿Y tú porqué estás de tan buen humor con esto?_

Bella hizo un puchero y se sentó sobre el regazo de su esposo─ _Cuando Reg murió mi esperanza de que mi sangre estuviera atada a la de nuestro Lord se extinguió por completo_ ─apuntó mientras escarbaba con su dedo en la camisa roja y gris del mayor de los hermanos Lestrange.

_─Hablar con ustedes es como intentar hacer cooperar al entero pabellón de enfermedades mentales de St. Mungo_ ─masculló Barty.

Rodolphus sonrió muy sutilmente, el maldito se reía de él─ _Te olvidas que Charlus Potter se casó con Dorea Black._

Barty parpadeó, nunca había prestado atención a ese pedazo de información, pero ahora los puntos se unieron en un instante. James Potter era _sobrino segundo_ de Sirius Black. El parentesco con el lado de la familia de Bellatrix era extremadamente lejano, pero aparentemente la sangre Black en Potter la consolaba un poco. Loca mujer.

_─Él no es Regulus._

_─Tú no eres pelirrojo_ ─contestó Rabastan haciendo reír a los otros dos.

_─¿Eso qué tiene que ver con nada?_ ─preguntó irritado el de cabellos más claros.

_─Ah, pensé que era un concurso de obviedades_ ─respondió el menor de los Lestrange mordazmente─. _Mira, nuestro papel aquí no es adivinar cómo saldrá todo esto porque no nos llevará a nada. Si estás tan obsesionado con el tema, aprovecha tu nueva asignación e intenta sacarle algo al respecto. Seguramente después de tantos años ha de haber aprendido algo de utilidad._

Nunca se diga que los Lestrange no tienen buenas ideas. Draco Malfoy había cursado 7 años en Hogwarts con él para luego pasar a compartir cama. Si había alguien que debía de saber era él. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Con esa nueva idea en mente, comenzó a prepararse para su nueva misión. Olvidando completamente que no había logrado responder todas las preguntas que le habían quedado respecto a la frase de Rabastan.

\------------------

Walden suspiró acostado en la cama mientras miraba a Luna caminar por la habitación. Quizá sería más apropiado decir que _danzaba_ por la habitación, la manera en que sus pies saltaban de un lugar a otro y la dulce melodía que retumbaba en su garganta lo ameritaban.

Si hubiera tenido que elegir una palabra en ese momento habría sido _Etérea_. La piel blanca como el alabastro, los cabellos color oro blanco y una túnica traslúcida cubriendo escasamente su piel le daban la imagen de algo divino, inalcanzable, ilógico.

Lo único que arruinaba ese cuadro eran las marcas rojas y violáceas en su cuello, brazos y partes más privadas de su cuerpo. Allí donde él había dejado su marca. Dientes, dedos y labios que habían mancillado la pureza de esa piel impoluta, y no podía decidir si debía sentirse orgulloso o culpable al respecto.

Lo que sí estaba convencido de sentir era incertidumbre. Todos los Macnair tenían un enorme orgullo de sí mismos, pero hasta él tenía que reconocer que no era ninguna belleza. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por numerosas cicatrices y le llevaba unos cuantos años a la pequeña rubia. Sus personalidades eran contrarias al extremo y...

Un peso sobre su cabeza lo hizo detener toda clase de pensamientos y mirar hacia arriba. Una corona de hojas y flores de tilo había sido apoyada sobre sus cabellos negros. Alzó una ceja y dirigió una mirada a la única posible culpable.

_─Los Wrackspurts odian el olor a tilo._

_─¿Wrackspurts?_

_─Les encanta confundir a la gente, tienes un montón zumbando alrededor de tus oídos. Con esa corona se irán_ ─apuntó Luna con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Walden la observó comenzar a vestirse. A veces dudaba si realmente había míticas criaturas por allí o Luna tenía una visión tan penetrante que podía adivinar cosas, como su estado mental, con una sola mirada.

Fuera como fuera, le costaba disfrutar momentos tan adorables como ese porque la duda resurgía más fuerte que nunca. Ella _sabía_ quién era él, lo que hacía, lo que Tom Riddle hacía. Entonces, ¿por qué salía con él? A pesar de todas las diferencias, de los defectos...

Una vez más se convencía de que estaba siendo timado, de que todo era una trampa y ella era una espía de la Orden. Que sólo lo usaba para acercarse al corazón de la mafia londinense.

Y en esos momentos Luna le sonreía, de esa manera única que juntaba la dulzura y el misterio. Que a pesar de no dispersar sus dudas al respecto, hacían que de manera completamente masoquista, quisiera verla cada día.

\------------------

Tom observó como Macnair volvía a su asiento. La ansiedad era visible en el hombre para un ojo entrenado como el suyo. Dudar de la sinceridad de la persona con la que compartes tu intimidad no solía ser sencillo para nadie, era un mérito que hubiera agachado la cabeza lo suficiente para confiarle lo que estaba en su mente.

El hombre no había sabido qué esperar, y el alivio fue evidente cuando dio su permiso para continuar la relación. Luna Lovegood era algo fuera de lo común, pero los reportes de comportamiento que había recibido decían que siempre había sido excéntrica. Esa clase de gente normalmente era inteligente y de espíritu libre. Raramente un problema real.

Eso, sin embargo, no quería decir que no estaría vigilada. Esperar lo inesperado era parte de su trabajo.

Severus avanzó hasta quedar enfrente del semicírculo de Mortífagos. No estaban todos presentes, sólo los necesarios para esa reunión, especialmente quienes tenían permiso para tener acceso a la información.

El químico siempre mostraba una máscara en blanco, pero Tom nunca había fallado al ver su nerviosismo. Desde que había ingresado en la Orden, caminaba a dar su reporte como quien espera el momento de ser asesinado. Personalmente, se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que fuera realidad.

_─Sseveruss, ¿qué noticias me traes de la Orden?_

_─Mi Lord. Dumbledore ha convencido a Molly Weasley de la necesidad de que su hijo Ronald se una a la Orden._

_─¿Cuál ha sido la razón de dicho retraso?_

_─Los Weasley no querían involucrar a sus hijos menores con la organización considerando que habían aportado ya suficientes miembros y temiendo por más muertes en la familia._

_─Razonable. Sin embargo, es remarcable el hecho de que las generaciones anteriores fueron reclutadas pero no la de Harry._

Severus se removió en el lugar─ _Potter... Dumbledore siempre parecía tener planes especiales para los Potter. Hubo rumores... Rumores acerca de que los episodios en Hogwarts podrían no haber sido del todo sorpresivos..._

Tom alzó una ceja. Si fuera de esa manera, y dudaba que Severus le hubiera dado información completamente errónea, ¿qué significaba?

Apenas entreabrió los labios, sintió algo en su pecho vibrar. Haciendo una mueca tomó el celular de su bolsillo, preguntándose quién sería tan inoportuno hasta que vio el ID de la llamada.

Con un gesto de la mano dio por terminada la reunión y se paró abriendo el pequeño aparato─ _Harry_ ─ronroneó seductoramente a modo de saludo.

_“Hey, Tom. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. Si estás ocupado puedo llamar más tarde.”_

_─De ninguna manera, he esperado mucho por tu llamada como para dejar que algo la interrumpa._

_“Ah, respecto a eso... Lamento haber tardado tanto. Pero necesitaba tiempo, ¿lo entiendes?”_

_─Perfectamente. No querías salir conmigo mientras estabas de duelo por tu relación con Draco. Asumo que el hecho de que me estés llamando significa que estás listo para darme tu completa atención._

_“¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán arrogantemente insufrible suenas?”_

_─Depende. ¿Tienes tú alguna idea de cuán divertido suenas al respecto?_ ─Tom sonrió complacido, había obtenido su respuesta, sólo necesitaba oírla.

_“Tomaré eso como un sí, bastardo arrogante.”_

_─Oh, ¿ya estamos a base de insultos? Debe ser mi día de suerte, he oído que es la fase previa a tenerte gimiendo necesitadamente en mi cama._

_“¿En serio? Siempre me ha gustado probar incorrectas esa clase de teorías.”_

_─Siempre puedo exponer nuevas. ¿Cuándo paso a buscarte?_

_“Tan seguro de ti mismo, tienta a decepcionarte.”_

_─No serías capaz, tu gran corazón no te lo permitiría._

_“No estés tan seguro.”_

_─Dime cuándo y allí estaré._

_“El domingo tengo mi día libre. Puedes escoger la hora y el lugar.”_

_─Perfecto_ ─acordó con una sonrisa triunfal. Harry sería suyo.

_“Oh, y Tom...”_

_─¿Sí?_

_“Impresióname,”_ la línea sonó en señal de que la conversación se había terminado y el mafioso se lamió los labios con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tenía mucho que planear, que considerar, y un desafío sólo lo hacía más excitante aún.


	8. MicroMachines

Draco soltó su maleta que cayó al piso con un sonoro ‘puff’, sus padres normalmente se lo hubieran reprochado si no fuera por el hecho de que regresaban de unas vacaciones infernales. El menor de los Malfoy desde luego no lo había disfrutado ni un poco.

Todo había comenzado con verse obligado a invitar a Weasley. No lo malinterpreten, en la cama era toda una zorra el pelirrojo, pero no servía para sacarlo ni a la esquina. Él simplemente estaba cubriendo sus necesidades, no merecía un castigo tan grande como tener que cargar con un mono sin modales y ni siquiera poder tirárselo ya que sus padres estaban allí.

Sumado a eso, cuando llegaron, el hotel aseguraba que ellos nunca habían hecho reservaciones y no les quedaba lugar. Al no conseguir alojamiento en ningún lugar decente, terminaron en un sitio que se caía a pedazos, Draco estaba seguro de que había agarrado al menos tres tipos de alimañas parásitas en ese asqueroso lugar.

Las paredes parecían hechas de cartón por la poca privacidad que daban y todos parecían pensar que él tenía la culpa. El momento más remarcable del viaje fue cuando a Ronald lo mordió una serpiente. Su madre se desmayó a la simple vista y su padre se mantenía murmurando algo sobre una maldición y serpientes.

El volver al hogar era una bendición largamente esperada, y quizá es por eso que cuando entró en su habitación, encendió la luz y se encontró con la visión de alguien acostado en su cama soltó un grito agudo más digno de una niña que de un hombre. No que jamás fuera a admitir eso más tarde.

Estuvo a punto de agarrar la pistola que se encontraba escondida detrás de uno de los cuadros cuando las carcajadas provenientes de la cama le hicieron darse cuenta de que esa voz la conocía de algún lado.

_─¿Barty Crouch Jr?_ ─preguntó incrédulo antes de adoptar una mueca de desagrado─. _¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa, y más aún en mi cama?_

_─Escuché que ese pelirrojo fue incapaz de calentarla adecuadamente en tus vacaciones y vine a ver si te podía hacer un favor_ ─respondió socarronamente.

Draco se movió con rapidez hacia el cuadro pero la carcajada de Barty resonó en la habitación. El rubio pudo ver con claridad el arma que estaba intentando alcanzar, el único inconveniente es que estaba en manos del intruso.

_─¿Buscabas esto, pequeño Malfoy? Desafortunadamente para ti, registré de sobra el lugar. Pero no hay nada de lo qué preocuparse, simplemente estoy aquí para darte una lección._

Cuando el joven Crouch se paró de la cama, Draco se pegó contra la pared, los ojos grises llenos de miedo por el castigo a venir.

_─No te me acerques. Mi padre… mi padre…_

_─Tu padre no hará nada si sabe lo que le conviene. Además, no hay razón para estar aterrorizado, no soy Macnair, no vengo a ser tu torturador._

_─Sí, claro… tú…_

_─¡No pruebes mi paciencia! No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para escuchar tus pataleos de niño mimado. Si te vas a comportar como idiota, puedo empezar por eso que tanto pareces estar deseando. Si no quieres que ocurra, cierra la puta boca de una vez._

El rubio temblaba ligeramente y Barty soltó un suspiro antes de tirarse nuevamente en la cama. Silenciosamente movía la traba de seguridad del arma hacia arriba y abajo una y otra vez. El silencio entre ellos sólo se rompía por los movimientos del piso de abajo, nadie se había percatado del intruso, infiltración era la especialidad del mayor.

Draco finalmente comprendió que no iba a ser ejecutado de momento y se movió lentamente hacia la silla, preguntándose si habría algo que pudiera usar como arma en su escritorio.

_─Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti. El Lord Oscuro ha decidido tu castigo._

_─¿Y la buena? ─_ cuestionó luego de tragar saliva.

_─Esa era la buena._

_─¿Cu-cuál es la mala entonces?_

_─Esa era la mala también._

_─Mira, Crouch. No me importa quién creas que eres…_

_─Pequeño Malfoy, no seas idiota y agarra tu sentido de supervivencia antes de que te llene los pies de plomo._

Draco cerró la boca y rasguñó con furia el tapizado de su silla. Odiaba sentirse indefenso ante otros.

_─Sí te importa quién soy porque tu vida está en mis manos a partir de hoy, así que mejor que empieces a planear cómo entrar en mi buena gracia, o simplemente te dejaré caer. Y todos sabemos qué pasa con los mortífagos que caen en desgracia._

El rubio tragó saliva. No podía ser cierto. Y a la vez, conociendo al Lord, podría.

_─Vamos a hacer esto simple. Voy a mostrarte que no estoy bromeando._

Un segundo más tarde arriba de la mesa había un Blackberry en marcado rápido.

_“¿Te está dando trabajo desde tan temprano? Eres un pequeño inútil, me pregunto porqué nuestro Lord te dio este trabajo a ti?”_ canturreó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

_─Pásame con tu marido, pequeña zorra, que lecciones de prostitución no necesita, ya es bastante fácil el rubiecito._

Draco bufó ofendido pero no se atrevió a intervenir.

_“Debo admitir que mi sobrino se desvió un poco del camino. Pero no veo como tú lo podrías enderezar cuando no quieres más que retorcerte arriba del escritorio de…”_

_“Barty. Imagino que estás allí con Draco.”_

_─Rodolphus, finalmente amordazaste a tu perra, felicitaciones._

_“Difícilmente. No se necesita utilizar la violencia cuando eres hábil en ámbitos más sutiles. Ahora bien, imagino que llamas para que confirme las órdenes. Efectivamente, joven Malfoy, ha recaído sobre usted la desgracia de estar bajo la tutela de Bartemius Crouch Jr. No sé qué rayos se supone que te enseñe, pero mejor que aprendas algo si quieres sobrevivir.”_

Se escuchó el tono de ocupado, dando por finalizada la conversación. Barty murmuró algo entre dientes y tomó su teléfono.

_─¿Qué se supone que me vas a enseñar?_

_─Primeramente tenemos que trabajar en tus modales. No podemos tenerte hablándole así a tu maestro. Tsk, tsk, tsk._

_─¡Vete a la mierda! Es obvio que nuestro Lord te dio el trabajo de enseñarme, así que cumple con tu misión, no tengo porqué besarte los pies._

Barty se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

_─Ahí es justamente donde te equivocas, pequeño Malfoy. Me he convertido en tu dueño. De mí depende tu destino. Y seré un amo magnánimo, no te preocupes. Te daré tres días para que elijas tu destino: entregarte a mí en vida… o mantener tu “dignidad” mediante la muerte._

Caminó hacia Draco y dejó el arma arriba del escritorio.

_─Al final del tercer día te liquidaré sin importar lo que digas o hagas, así que procura no tardarte demasiado. Eso sí, no será tan fácil como levantar tu nariz y exigir como siempre te gusta hacer. Llámame cuando estés preparado a arrodillarte y hacer lo que sea para complacerme._

Se acercó a la puerta con seguridad y se giró a mirarlo con esa maldita sonrisa que el menor empezaba a odiar.

_─Ve a llorarle a papi y mami cuando quieras, pequeño Malfoy. Pero nadie en el mundo tiene el poder para ayudarte. Excepto quizá por esa pistola que tienes ahí. Ella puede hacer ‘bang’ y volarte los sesos antes que yo._

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y una pequeña conmoción abajo, pero nada de eso importaba mientras sostenía el arma con dedos temblorosos.

\------------------

_─¡Cuidado!_

Sirius soltó una carcajada maniática mientras sentía los brazos de su pareja aplastarlo fuertemente mientras esquivaban los coches.

_─¡Sirius! ¡¿Es que planeas matarnos?!_ ─preguntó Remus haciendo un esfuerzo por alzar su voz entre los motores de la avenida.

_─¡No quiero perderlos de vista, Remi!_ ─se quejó haciendo un puchero que nadie podía ver gracias al casco pero bajó un poco la velocidad, no quería que su lobito tuviera un ataque de pánico.

_─¡Si te acercas más nos van a ver! Si no es que no nos vieron ya. ¡Este plan es estúpido, vamos a casa, Sirius!_

_─¡No! ¡Remi, ese tipejo vino a nuestra casa y se llevó a nuestro cachorro amordazado!_

_─Le tapó los ojos nada más. Eso hace normalmente una persona para las sorpresas._

_─O los secuestradores para que uno no pueda saber a dónde lo llevan._

Estaban parados delante de un semáforo y desde donde estaban podían ver con claridad el coche de vidrios polarizados en el cual iban Riddle y Harry. El problema es que no podían ver nada de lo que ocurría dentro.

_─Sí, suena como un gran plan maquiavélico. ¡Especialmente en la parte en la que entró y nos dejó un teléfono para ubicarlos de dónde estarían!_

_─Tu buen corazón te mantiene engañado, Remi. Lo verás cuando lleguemos… a donde sea que vamos._

_─Sirius, Riddle probablemente se dio cuenta hace rato que lo estamos siguiendo, una moto no es exactamente discreta._

_─¡Mejor! Así tiene en claro que no puede hacerle nada a Harry._

\------------------

Harry soltó una risa suave al sentir la nariz de Riddle rozando su mejilla. Cada vez que se veían frenados por un semáforo, el mayor se las arreglaba para tocarlo de alguna forma. Al principio lo sobresaltaba, ahora cada vez que el auto desaceleraba, se preparaba para el toque intentando adivinar lo que vendría.

_─Empiezo a pensar que lo de la venda en los ojos es un fetiche tuyo y que no tiene nada que ver con que no vea el camino._

La profunda risa del multimillonario reverberó en el escaso espacio entre ellos. Riddle se apartó de pronto y el auto volvió a avanzar. Harry respiró ligeramente agitado, la situación le hacía sentir atrapado y seguro a la vez. Era extraño pero excitante.

_─Me descubriste. Disfruto el tenerte a mi lado sin poder ver nada, teniendo que depender enteramente de mi guía. Sobresaltándote ante el mero toque cuando siempre pareces estar preparado. Debo confesar que también me hubiera gustado atar tus manos detrás de tu espalda y amordazarte, pero me temo que no encontré excusa para eso._

El ojiverde reprimió una sonrisa. Eso sonaba muy como Riddle, por lo que ponía fe en que estuviera confesando parte de la verdad.

_─Si realmente esa era tu razón, ¿puedo sacarme la venda? Se está volviendo monótono._

_─Era parte de la razón, además de eso, me pediste que te sorprendiera. Y, por supuesto, está el detalle que fue muy divertido ver las reacciones de tus padrinos y tenerlos siguiéndonos por todo el camino. Me pregunto si debería perderlos._

_─¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a hacer algo ilegal?_

_─¿Me arrestarás si digo que sí?_

_─¿Estás llevando a un policía a hacer algo ilegal? ¿En qué estás pensando, Riddle?_

_─Tom ─_ corrigió con tranquilidad─. _Y me pediste que te sorprendiera. Prometo que no es tan grave. Sólo un par de gatitos fueron asesinados para su creación._

Harry bufó mientras activaba el marcado rápido de su celular. Estaba seguro que había sido idea de Sirius el seguirlos, pero no por eso tenía que dejarlo pasar. No era una damisela en peligro, y sus padrinos debían aprender que no podían tomarle la mano para cruzar la calle durante toda su vida.

_“Harry, lo siento mucho”_

El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa irónica, al menos Remus no intentaba hacerse el inocente, evitaba palabras innecesarias.

_─Dile a Sirius que te lleve a casa o que me mudaré hoy mismo con Riddle._

_─Tom ─_ repitió Riddle con diversión.

_“¿Quieres matarlo de un infarto? Sólo está intentando cuidarte…”_

_─Y realmente lo aprecio, pero una vez que fueron descubiertos deben admitir la derrota, ir a casa y esperar allí a que les cuente lo que sucedió. Los quiero_ ─cortó la comunicación soltando un suspiro─ _. Lamento eso. Son algo sobreprotectores._

_─Me parece perfecto. Deben protegerte del gran y malvado lobo o te comeré. Ah… estarás satisfecho de saber que tus padrinos han decidido dejar ir el asunto, por ahora. Eso significa que puedo dejar de dar vueltas por ahí._

_─¿Estábamos realmente vagando por ahí hasta que se fueran?_

_─No, estábamos vagando por ahí mientras me divertía contigo. Si calma tu humor, no nos desviamos tanto tiempo._

_─Quizá debería empezar a preocuparme de tus tácticas._

_─Deberías haberte estado preocupando desde el primer día_ ─el auto frenó y Tom apagó el motor, los ruidos de charlas y música sonaba fuertemente donde fuera que estuvieran. Sintió un tirón en la tela que tapaba sus ojos, y súbitamente el azul invadió su visión.

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada, muy llena de actividad, probablemente ilegal de alguna manera. Las paredes de concreto estaban iluminadas de luz azul, la cual hacía brillar unas flechas gigantes que señalaban hacia las entrañas del edificio. Grandes pantallas eran sostenidas con soportes en las paredes y parecían enfocar pasillos desiertos y algunas flechas.

La gente bailaba, bebía y charlaba alrededor de ellos, pero definitivamente la cosa más llamativa del salón eran 3 relucientes autos de carrera. Un Nissan Skyline R34 GTR amarillo y negro, un Aston Martin v12 Vantage blanco con pequeños detalles en negro y un Gumpert Apollo azul oscuro.

Harry se giró hacia Tom con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta y lentamente entrecerró los ojos

_─¿Tu idea de una cita es traerme a una pista de carreras híper ilegal?_

Riddle sonrió socarrón, tenía demasiada confianza para estar mostrándole eso a un policía, nadie se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

_─No. Mi idea de cita es comprar una fábrica abandonada, convertirla en una gran pista de carreras de 3 pisos sólo para ti, y encargarme de que luego este lugar pase a ser algo útil y no un escondite para drogadictos y adolescentes rebeldes._

_─Uh…─_ el más joven tardó unos momentos en procesar lo dicho─ _¿me estás queriendo decir que en unos pocos días planeaste y llevaste a cabo todo eso?_

_─No, técnicamente aún estoy planeando qué voy a hacer con este lugar._

Harry le metió un codazo y negó con la cabeza, no es que no hubiera pistas que ellos pudieran utilizar, pero sabía que le diría el mayor si lo sacaba a relucir, que eran pistas aburridas y sin gracia. No que él mismo no fuera un poco adicto al peligro y altas velocidades.

_─Así que… ¿cuál me toca y por qué hay tres?_

_─Tienes el privilegio de elegir. Y hay tres porque pensé en darle un poco de emoción a esto invitando a un… amigo_ ─. Hizo un gesto hacia alguien y un hombre de cabellos castaño-rojizos se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa y excitados ojos celestes─. _Krystof… estoy seguro que recuerdas a quién te mencioné…_

_─Por supuesto, no te hemos visto tan interesado en alguien en años, no hay manera de que lo olvide. Sr. Potter, espero que decida no llevarme preso por esto, mala prensa, ¿sabe?_

Estrechaba la mano de Harry animosamente mientras el cerebro del policía hizo click y se dio cuenta de dónde le sonaba.

_─¡Eres Krystof Avery! ¡El corredor de carreras!_

_─Oh, me conoces. Pensaba que íbamos a entrar en ese incómodo momento en el que me presento a alguien y tengo que explicar por qué asumo que la gente sabe quién soy_ ─bromeó el corredor palmeando el techo negro del Nissan─. _Así que, ¿cuál de estas bellezas vas a montarte? Cada una es caprichosa a su manera pero eres el nuevo en el club y te toca el privilegio de escoger tu chica. Tom y yo podemos con lo que sea._

El ojiverde alzó una ceja obviando todas las insinuaciones y lentamente sonrió de manera rapaz acercándose hacia el Nissan y recorriendo los bordes de la puerta con la yema de los dedos.

_─Avery, si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida es que tú no montas a las chicas, ellas te consumen en sus entrañas y te manejan como quieren. No planeo montarme a ninguna, simplemente ser el instrumento de su victoria._

Y con eso se metió y arrancó el motor, haciéndolo ronronear suavemente antes de girarlo para que apuntara hacia lo que parecía ser la línea de salida marcada con cinta en el piso. Avery soltó una carcajada y miró a Tom, señalándolo con ambas manos. Abrió la puerta del Aston Martin.

_─Me gusta, me gusta. Empiezo a entender por qué le estás poniendo tanto empeño._

Los otros dos autos pronto se colocaron en línea, en los extremos. La gente había dejado de charlar y gritaba ánimos a los corredores. Bellatrix avanzó hacia los autos, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y un corsé rojo oscuro.

Poniéndose entre los autos sonrió tirando besos a la audiencia y de entre sus pechos sacó un pañuelo blanco que lo agitó ante la vista de todos. Por un segundo todos parecieron congelarse hasta que ella bajó los brazos y los coches salieron disparados. La audiencia gritó de emoción.

Las flechas brillaban en amarillo indicando entrar por el pasillo a la derecha, los tres autos giraron pero el pasillo era demasiado estrecho para que pasen los tres autos, Harry pegó un volantazo todavía acostumbrándose al auto, por lo que los otros dos tomaron la delantera.

Las ventanas dejaban entrar algo de luz por lo que el pasillo eran paredes blancas, negras, blancas, negras que iban dejando atrás. El estruendo de la fiesta había desaparecido y todo lo que se escuchaban era el rugir de los motores resonando en la vieja estructura.

Tom adelantó un poco y cuando el pasillo se abrió para dar paso a una rampa en bajada el Apollo se tiró contra el Aston haciendo que Avery volanteara para evitar un choque, perdiendo varios centímetros de distancia con el multimillonario. Harry podía imaginar al mayor riendo maliciosamente.

El espacio se amplió al entrar en una gran sala que probablemente alguna vez albergó maquinaria. Ahora estaba desierta excepto unas columnas que hicieron que tuvieran que dividirse si querían pelear por la delantera.

El camino terminaba en dos pasillos y las flechas marcaban a ambos. Harry tomó uno de ellos, Tom entró en el otro con Avery pocos segundos atrás. La gente se congeló esperando a que los autos aparecieran en los monitores.

De pronto, como si el edificio los hubiera escupido, amarillo y azul saltaron de dos pasillos contrarios y giraron haciendo un efecto espejo, derrapando hasta el punto de casi chocarse para luego apretar el acelerador y salir disparados hacia delante.

Harry y Tom quedaron a la misma altura ingresando al siguiente pasillo a toda velocidad, ninguno de los dos queriendo dar cuartel al otro. Salieron a un patio y las flechas indicaban una vuelta en U. Los tres derraparon, pero Avery tomó ventaja del espacio que ellos habían dejado al girar y se metió primero en una experta maniobra de giro.

Ya podía ver las señales de giro al final del pasillo y se preparaba para tomar ventaja sobre Tom cuando el Aston delante de ellos se descontroló. Antes de que pudiera entender qué estaba sucediendo, su propio auto se descontroló y comenzó a dar vueltas como un trompo.  
  
Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos intentó seguir el movimiento del auto en vez de crear resistencia y hacerlo volcar. Pero en un pasillo tan estrecho…

Un sonoro golpe y una fuerte sacudida del auto le hicieron creer que había chocado contra la pared, pero un segundo después notó que seguía girando y su visión era llenada con azul. Comprendió que Tom había alineado el coche contra el de él para evitar que chocaran de manera más violenta e intentar ganar un mayor control.

Otro violento choque sacudió a Harry y éste cabeceó la ventana con fuerza. Por suerte todo había dejado de girar. Cuando quiso intentar salir, se dio cuenta de que estaba encajonado entre la pared y el auto azul, por lo que tuvo que esperar.

Avery y Tom corrieron el auto entre los dos y entre los tres pudieron abrir la encajonada puerta del auto. Inmediatamente tuvo al psicólogo criminal revisando su cuerpo por lastimaduras.

_─Estoy bien. Sólo un golpe en la cabeza_ ─indicó tocándose el punto y descubriendo que estaba lleno de sangre.

_─Ahora lo desinfectaremos. Ven, siéntate un momento aquí_ ─Tom lo guió hacia un costado de la pista, en una puerta para que se sentara. Él y Avery parecían sólo algo despeinados. Harry por su parte se sentía un poco desorientado.

Cuando sintió que el mundo se asentaba y sus pensamientos se aclaraban, lo cual había tardado demasiado y Harry le echaba toda la culpa al golpe en la cabeza, decidió ir a conseguir algunas respuestas.

Lo primero que notó fue el Aston un poco más lejos y parecía no haber sido gravemente dañado. Tom y Avery estaban en la curva del pasillo y el psicólogo criminal tenía una mirada oscura y enojada que habría acobardado a muchos. Rabastan asentía con la cabeza gacha, pero se irguió al notar a Harry.

Al terminar de acercarse a ellos, se encontró frente al pasillo donde los autos perdieron el control. Marcas negras de derrape hacían extrañas formas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que parecía haber… algo en medio del pasillo. Unos pasos más adelante pudo reconocer que ciertamente había pequeñas cositas tiradas en el suelo. Y al ver una de más cerca pudo reconocerla como una chinche.

Había una pequeña zona toda llena de chinches filosas y alargadas que habían penetrado en los neumáticos como vidrio roto y casi los hace estrellar a todos.

Tom se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad. Una mano presionando un paño con desinfectante contra la herida en la cabeza y la otra transportando una sensación cálida donde rodeaba el cuerpo del policía.

_─Lamento haberte puesto en peligro. Debí haber supuesto que te estaba poniendo en medio de mis problemas y no sería suficiente el intentar protegerte. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, no soy omnipotente._

Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos y escuchó a Tom suspirar.

_─Haré que Bella te lleve a casa. Me disculpo por la terrible experiencia._

_─No fue tan terrible_ ─respondió el ojiverde con una leve sonrisa.

Rabastan lo guió por un pasillo, y al darse vuelta pudo ver a Tom hablando por teléfono con expresión sombría.

_─Lamento lo que pasó. Mi hermano y yo estábamos encargados de la seguridad. Fue error nuestro._

Harry se giró a mirar al hombre, líneas de preocupación recorrían su rostro.

_─No es problema, nadie resultó gravemente herido._

El silencio se extendió entre los dos mientras caminaban por los pasillos. El policía estaba seguro de que no lo llevaban al lugar donde había entrado.

_─¿Sabes?_ ─dijo de pronto Rabastan _─. Estuve dos años enteros para que Severus aceptara mis avances. No que yo hubiera empezado apenas lo conocí… fue más como que de pronto me di cuenta de que él era lo que yo quería. Después de un tiempo comprendí que luchaba contra el fantasma de la única mujer que él había amado y que era no correspondido. Creo que eso fue lo que más me instigó a seguir adelante._

_─¿Por qué?_ ─preguntó Harry intrigado con el razonamiento─. _A la mayoría les hubiera hecho desistir y entender que uno no puede luchar contra los que no están._

_─Por que si podía amar de esa manera a alguien que no le amaba y que ya no estaba siquiera en este mundo durante tantos años, era una persona que merecía ser amada más que nada en el mundo. Por lo cual decidí que yo sería magnánimo y le demostraría mi devoción, a lo cual él tarde o temprano caería._

Rabastan esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa y Harry rió suavemente, ese hombre le recordaba un poco a su padrino.

_─¿Y finalmente cayó por tu devoción?_

_─Según él, yo me había vuelto intolerable y sólo me besó para callarme. Pero, entre tú y yo, estoy seguro de que fui rompiendo su coraza lentamente hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a darme una oportunidad. Lo nuestro no es un amor a primera vista, es algo que construimos con el tiempo, pero hoy es sólido y resistente._

El policía se frenó al ver que llegaban a una puerta de salida. Miró a Rabastan y ambos se quedaron a un metro de la puerta, enfrentándose.

_─¿Me estás queriendo decir que no me rinda y que vale la pena?_

_─Tal vez_ ─respondió el Lestrange encogiéndose de hombros _─. Sólo ustedes pueden decidir si vale la pena. Pero puedo con seguridad decir que nos preocupamos todos por el estado anímico del doc._

_─Esto empieza a sonar más como una amenaza._

_─Tal vez._

Rabastan sonrió divertido y abrió la puerta.

\------------------

Uno de los gemelos, rodeado completamente de papeles, con la laptop en su regazo frunció el ceño mirando la pantalla frente a sí. Un pequeño ruido lo alertó de la presencia de alguien del otro lado de la puerta. Un segundo más tarde una pistola apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de su gemelo.

_─No tengo mucho dinero conmigo, pero aquí tiene mi billetera ─_ una billetera negra pasó volando al lado de la cabeza del pelirrojo en la cama y golpeó pesadamente la pared.

_─Toda un arma asesina. ¿Novedades?_

__

_─No me creerías si te dijera._

_─A esta altura estoy dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa._

_─Pero tengo algunas fotos._

_─Siempre tan brillante, hermano. Tú sacaste el cerebro, yo la belleza._

El otro pelirrojo sonrió seductoramente y se quitó la parte superior del traje mientras el hermano colocaba un pequeño dispositivo en la computadora portátil.

_─Parece que me perdí…_

_─La fiesta, sí. Aunque yo me perdí…_

_─El tiroteo del viernes pasado, lo sé._

Una corbata negra cayó encima de la pila de ropa que empezaba a formarse en el sillón. El recién llegado se sentó en la cama, de manera que ahora ambos estaban frente a la pantalla.

_─He pensado que podría haber sido planeado. Riddle tiene maneras muy originales de manipular a la gente. Por otro lado también podría ser el trabajo de un aficionado que no supo calcular la distancia correcta para evitar que tuvieran capacidad de giro._

_─Tendría que ser alguien con conocimientos de sistemas de seguridad y habilidades de infiltración. Que a la vez no esté en el negocio…_

_─Y que tenga una razón._

El más cercano a la computadora se giró hacia su hermano.

_─Tengo la sensación de que tienes a alguien en mente Gred._

_─Desde luego que lo tengo, Forge. Yo soy el que saqué el cerebro, ¿recuerdas?_

_─No querrás…_

_─Sí._

_─Eso no…_

_─Sí, sí._

_─¡Tú lidiarás con mamá!_

_─¡Eso sí que no!_

_─Pero tú eres el del cerebro, ¿recuerdas? Yo sólo soy bonito. Sabrás mejor qué decirle._

_─Fue su decisión meterlo en la Orden. Técnicamente hablando es culpa de ella._

_─Y a mí me encantará verte decirle eso en la cara._

_─No podemos…_

_─¿Simplemente evitarlo? No, definitivamente quiero escuchar a mamá gritando a alguien que no somos nosotros dos._

Los gemelos esbozaron una sonrisa idénticamente maligna. Fred cerró la computadora de un manotazo, decidiendo que por el momento podía delegar eso que no le terminaba de cerrar en todo ese asunto. Por ahora tenía algo mucho más interesante en mente de lo que ocuparse.


	9. T.E.G.

Con todos hablando a la vez era casi imposible entender lo que estaban diciendo. Los Weasley habían tenido que juntar dos mesas y traer sillas y banquitos de todos los tipos -y completar con barriles porque no alcanzaba- para poder sentar a todos los miembros de la Orden en el living de La Madriguera.

_─Cálmense, por favor. Si hablamos todos a la vez no vamos a poder escucharnos_ ─Dumbledore llamó al orden desde la cabecera de la mesa. Poco a poco bajaron las voces y Tonks, se estiró en la mesa para hablar.

_─Albus, insisto en que deberíamos decirle a Harry. Estoy segura que…_

_─Debes entender, mi muchacha, que el Sr. Potter está demasiado profundo en la boca del lobo. El revelarle la identidad de Voldemort haría que reaccionara y Voldemort de inmediato lo mataría._

_─Él… él podría fingir…_

Albus negó con la cabeza y Moody golpeó el piso con su pata de palo.

_─Es demasiado tarde para eso. Voldemort se daría cuenta del cambio en él. Sólo podemos esperar que se aleje por su propia cuenta._

Kingsley negó con la cabeza y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Tonks.

_─No me gusta esto a mí tampoco, pero tenemos que aceptar que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto sin ponerlo en peligro._

_─¡Pero… no podemos dejarlo…_ ─la pelirrosa no parecía encontrar palabras adecuadas para expresar su frustración sobre el tema─ _…con un asesino serial en la cama!_

_─Sinceramente no creo que Voldemort sea un peligro inminente para Harry por el momento. Severus, ¿qué opinas tú?_

Dumbledore le pasó la posta a Snape quien frunció los labios con desagrado.

_─Ciertamente. Mientras abra las piernas y cierre la boca no creo que haya el menor problema._

Eso desató el pandemonio de nuevo. Moody comenzó a gritar para que hagan silencio y los gemelos simplemente hacían sonidos y agitaban los brazos sin ningún significado detrás de ello. Cuando finalmente parecía que iban a calmarse, el par de demonios pelirrojos estaban listos para tirar su bomba.

_─Forge, ¿quieres tener el honor de decirle al murciélago que está equivocado o lo hago yo? ─_ entonó uno de los gemelos mirando al otro, pero levantando suficientemente la voz como para que lo escuchasen todos los presentes.

_─Oh, no, por favor, hazlo tú. Yo sólo soy una cara bonita._

_─Pero la gente recibe las noticias mejor de una cara bonita, no todo el mundo acepta a…_

_─¡Muchachos…! ─_ interrumpió Molly con voz amenazadora, como si todavía fueran unos niños.

_─Mamá, nosotros sólo estábamos haciendo uso de los modales que tanto insistes que tengamos ─_ devolvió Fred de modo inocente. George miró alrededor de la mesa como si buscase rastros de culpabilidad entre los presentes, dejando que su hermano se encargase de hablar _─. Y tengo información de primera calidad que demuestra que Harry no está seguro con Riddle…_

Varios miembros de la Orden comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo diciendo cosas como:

_─Lo sabía._

_─…obtiene lo que se busca…_

_─…terminar como Black._

Fred los dejó sacarlo de sus sistemas, pero sólo por un momento. Como si calculase cada palabra para obtener el mayor impacto posible.

_─Puesto que ayer mismo hubo un atentado que podría haber acabado con su vida al mismo tiempo que la de Riddle y Avery. Ninguno de los tres fue gravemente dañado, pero considerando la habilidad al volante de los últimos dos, Harry era quien tenía las mayores oportunidades de terminar lastimado._

Los gemelos extrajeron un par de fotos de una valija y las dejaron en la mesa a la vista de todos. Éstas mostraban los autos chocados, las chinches y las pantallas de las cámaras.

_─El ataque fue realizado con un arma muy simple, lo cual da una idea de pocos recursos… especialmente, demostrada su falta de efectividad. Pero el hecho de que lograran entrar, poner la trampa y salir sin ser detectado por las cámaras, habla de conocimientos de seguridad, probablemente un estudio previo de ésta. El que hayan conseguido el intel no es tan remarcable por la cantidad de audiencia._

Moody que estaba estudiando la foto de las cámaras soltó un gruñido y la devolvió a la mesa.

_─¿Ahora estamos intentando proteger Mortífagos? ─_ preguntó acusatoriamente a Fred.

_─¿Ahora estamos intentando ser asesinos?_ ─contrarrestó George molesto por la manera en que miraba a su hermano. Eran varios los miembros de la Orden que no parecían tener problemas en que Harry muriera si con él se llevaba a Riddle.

_─Mis muchachos, no estarán sugiriendo… ─_ finalmente Dumbledore tomó la palabra, pero dejó la frase pendiendo en el aire.

_─No sugerimos nada, nos preguntábamos si había alguien en esta mesa que quiera confesar algo._

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos, mientras los miembros de la Orden se miraban entre ellos. George, sin embargo, miraba fijamente a Ronald, quien siempre había sido un as en estrategias.

\------------------

Draco había crecido bajo la idea de que ‘un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere’. Con Lucius en una posición de poder en el gobierno, status financiero y el correcto emplazamiento en la mafia londinense hacía fácil el creer que era así. Pero lo cierto era que había ciertos individuos con los que eso no funciona, para los que todo el poder de los Malfoy no significaba nada. Riddle era uno de ellos.

Hasta que su padre le dijo que no podía hacer nada por él y su madre le rogó que cumpliera con la tarea asignada, no entendió que para alguien como Riddle, él era basura debajo de la suela de su zapato y que como no bailara al ritmo que él dictara, lo aplastaría y seguiría con su camino sin que nadie levantara la voz.

No es que sus padres no quisieran protegerlo. Si hubiera una solución, serían capaces de huir por él. Lo cierto era que no había nadie que fuera capaz de refugiarlos. Ni siquiera la Orden del Fénix estaba realmente a salvo si alguno de sus individuos levantaba la ira del jefe.

Nunca es fácil aceptar que estás en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, siendo Draco Malfoy, criado para que lo sirvan y no para servir, es algo casi imposible de pedir. En especial cuando nunca había visto a su padre arrastrándose en el piso por Riddle.

Pero si no llamaba antes de que se acabara el tercer día, tragándose todo su orgullo y olvidándose de que alguna vez tuvo autoestima, estaba seguro de que Crouch iba a utilizar la autoridad que Riddle le había dado y lo mataría. Probablemente con un disparo en la frente, arruinando su rostro. Ni siquiera tendría la decencia de respetar la belleza de un Malfoy.

Así que mirando el teléfono como si fuera un pedazo de animal podrido, marcó el número de Crouch y esperó. Escuchando el tono de llamada repetirse una y otra vez. Podía jurar que el maldito estaba alargándolo sólo por el placer de molestarlo.

_“¿Has tomado una decisión?”_ Preguntó Barty del otro lado de la línea.

_─Por favor, perdóname la vida ─_ entonó el rubio con un tono casi monótono, libre de emociones.

_“Tsk. No parece que lo desees demasiado. Convénceme.”_

_─Por favor… Crouch… perdóname la vida_ ─repitió, esta vez con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Él estaba a punto de quebrarse sabiendo que estaba vendiendo su vida a alguien más.

_“Eso es mucho mejor. A partir de este momento puedes considerarte mi esclavo personal, lo que quiere decir que harás lo que yo te diga en tu mejor capacidad y sin protestar. No te equivoques, no se va a tratar de que te arrodilles entre mis piernas, puede llegar a ser mucho peor que eso. Pero si no pones en esto todo lo que tienes, te darás cuenta que todos hemos aprendido de nuestro lord a torturar y humillar en maneras que no incluyen dolor físico alguno. Estate listo, porque en el momento que me presente en tu casa, esto comienza.”_

Draco se quedó escuchando el tono de ocupado un largo tiempo después de que Barty colgara. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que el miedo no le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas.

\------------------

Los gemelos llevaron a Ron en auto hacia la tienda de bromas. Era común conocimiento que Ron ocupaba una habitación en el departamento arriba de la tienda. Dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento y caminaron la cuadra y media. A medio camino los mayores se frenaron.

_─Vamos a decir esto sólo una vez_ ─comenzó uno de los gemelos, y ellos sabían bien que en su familia rara vez estaban seguros de cuál era cuál. Después de todo, ellos ayudaban a confundirlos.

_─…Después de todo eres familia… aunque a veces no lo parezcas._

_─¿O tal vez somos nosotros los que no lo parecemos?_

_─De cualquier manera, si estás metido en esto…_

_─¡Ah, ah, ah!_ ─frenó George cuando Ron abrió la boca─ _. No queremos escuchar tus pretextos._

_─Si estás metido en esto, has una excusa y desaparece si es necesario._

_─Porque no tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo._

Ron miró alternativamente a sus hermanos gemelos. Para la gente normalmente era confuso cuando terminaban la frase del otro. Había vivido con eso toda su vida, pero no dejaba de resultar algo molesta la eterna sincronía en la que parecían estar sumergidos. Una sincronía de sólo ellos dos, donde nadie más parecía tener lugar.

_─No tienen que preocuparse por mí, sé perfectamente de lo que ustedes-saben-quién y sus lacayos pueden hacer. Estoy preparado para eso._

El tono arrogante del pelirrojo hablaba de una seguridad que realmente no sentía. Pero tenía al resto de la Orden para cuidar de él. No es como si estuviera yendo solo en contra de la mafia.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y moviéndose simultáneamente se colocaron uno a cada lado del policía.

_─No estábamos hablando de ellos_ ─susurraron a la vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta de atrás de la tienda, dejando a un muy confundido Ron seguirlos unos momentos después.

\------------------

Harry sonrió a Luna por encima de su vaso de cerveza. Después del colegio, Harry realmente no se veía mucho con sus antiguos compañeros. Nunca había sido alguien muy social por su crianza, lo que le hacía sentirse algo incómodo y fuera de lugar cuando salía sin Ron o Mione. Aunque suponía que ya no iría a ningún lado con Ron.

Luna siempre le había causado un sentimiento de paz. Y sentados en un pequeño bar de Londres, mirándose en silencio mientras tomaban de sus bebidas, lo remontaba a aquellas épocas en Hogwarts con la rubia alimentando a los caballos que andaban por la zona.

_─¿Macnair? ─_ preguntó el moreno con un deje de diversión y bastante incredulidad _─. Pensé que estabas saliendo con Rolf Scamander._

Luna le dedicó una de sus sonrisas soñadoras, esas que realmente no decían nada. Harry tenía la corazonada que ella sería una excelente jugadora de poker.

_─Rolf y yo compartimos muchas cosas. Quizá demasiadas. Imagina compartir con alguien no sólo tu vida sino también el mismo trabajo. En una amistad eso está bien, porque no ves a la persona todos los días, pero con tu pareja, pronto se acaban los temas de conversación. No hay un intercambio, porque es como si intentases hacerlo contigo mismo, quien ya sabe las respuestas._

El ojiverde miró fijo a su amiga. En el colegio había sido Ravenclaw, donde los adictos al conocimiento eran elegidos tras la prueba seleccionadora. Tenía sentido que necesitara una pareja que le diera nuevos ángulos, que no pensara como ella.

_─Walden trabaja con animales también, pero su visión y experiencia son completamente distintas a la mía. Lo importante es que estamos dispuestos a escucharnos entre nosotros. Creo que entiendes el sentimiento. Tanto Draco como Tom tienen una visión del mundo distinta a la tuya, se mueven en otras esferas. Representan un reto para ti._

Harry sonrió, quizá la rubia lo conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Nunca lo había racionalizado de esa manera. No que fuera exactamente de quienes se destacan por racionalizar, lo suyo era más… instinto.

_─¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Luna?_

_─Eso depende, ¿lo correcto para quién?_

El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. Esa era una buena pregunta.

\------------------

Cuando eres un espía debes estar preparado para olvidar cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, tener dos vidas, mentir a diestra y siniestra, pero sobre todo a entender que no todo es excitante. A veces ser espía se trata de rellenar informes. Eso era lo que George estaba haciendo en las oficinas del MI5 mientras Fred revisaba las finanzas de la tienda de bromas, que era la tapadera de ambos.

Difícilmente era el primer intento de asesinato a Riddle. Pero su poder como líder de la mafia era respetado a pesar de que al crimen organizado le gustaría que estuviera mucho más activo. Simplemente nadie tenía las agallas para alzarse contra Lord Voldemort y sus habilidades asesinas. No era que simplemente el hombre era bueno torturando, también era completamente hábil al volante y con varios tipos de armas. Tenía una gran pericia para detectar el peligro y la traición hasta tal punto que sus enemigos temían que pudiera leer sus mentes.

Y se rodeaba de gente que no sólo tenía sus propias especialidades, sino que también eran devotos a él y su familia. Con una combinación así, no era nada simple llegar lo suficientemente cerca de Riddle como para intentar hacer algo.

Actualmente los más claros opositores eran los miembros de la Orden. Pero cuando la guerra realmente había estallado, más de veinte años atrás, había otros activamente buscando derribarlo: policías, otros mafiosos queriendo llegar donde él estaba, enemigos que querían aprovechar la confusión… y es por eso que no estaban seguros quién había puesto la bomba en el auto de Riddle cuando perdió la memoria. Ese atentado había sido remarcable por haber estado tan cerca.

Y si bien el incidente de las chinches no había sido tan grande. Era el primero de ese tipo desde la bomba. En el medio sólo hubieron fallidos intentos de traspasar su seguridad, disparos y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Tal vez ambos hechos estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. Por ahora todo lo que podía decir eran especulaciones sobre cuánto resaltaban… quizá estaba cansado de nunca terminar de entender lo que pasaba entre esas dos organizaciones.

Sabía que algún día las piezas encajarían perfectamente, pero por ahora había muchas cosas extrañas por ahí. Y el nombre Albus Dumbledore siempre aparecía como una duda, una posibilidad de que de alguna manera hubiera estado implicado. Nunca adivinando cuáles podrían haber sido sus motivos. Ni teniendo pruebas para conectarlo.

Porque la mafia era muy clara y simple en sus intenciones. Hasta se diría que útil al mantener el crimen en un nivel organizado. Pero el viejo manipulador movía hilos que preocupaban a las altas esferas por no saber cuáles y con qué intenciones.

Y es por eso que los gemelos estaban asignados a espiar la Orden.

\------------------

Cuando Harry llamó a Tom, le pidió que esta vez le mostrase algo de sí mismo. Lo que no esperaba, era que el multimillonario se presentase con una camioneta negra y lo llevase a un orfanato. Era casi como un golpe físico mirar el viejo edificio con rejas en las ventanas.

_─¿Creciste aquí? ─_ preguntó Harry con suavidad.

_─No, el orfanato donde pasé los primeros años de mi vida ya no existe ─_ contestó Tom yendo hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta y abriendo la puerta para revelar varias pequeñas cajas de cartón. Cuando el policía se acercó para verlas mejor, notó que estas tenían nombres como “Jimmy”, “Suzie” o “Dennis”.

_─¿Estamos haciendo caridad? ─_ adivinó el ojiverde con un toque de incredulidad haciendo que el otro sonriera divertido.

_─Sé que de cuando en cuando donas dinero a instituciones, como mucha gente adinerada hace. A mí me gusta asegurar mis inversiones de una manera distinta._

_─¿No donando dinero sino objetos?_

_─Dono dinero, es sólo que no confío en que utilicen todo el dinero en los niños, o que sus prioridades estén bien sorteadas._

_─A veces, cuando era pequeño me preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran mandado a un orfanato ─_ comentó Harry mirando los niños que se aglomeraban en las ventanas mirándolos con curiosidad _─. Pensaba que al menos ellos dormían en una cama de verdad, y tenían amigos, sin tener que sacar notas bajas para evitar palizas._

_─¿Dónde dormías? ─_ preguntó Tom extrañado.

_─En la alacena debajo de las escaleras ─_ respondió mirando hacia otro lado, no queriendo ver la usual mirada de pena.

_─Ok, tú ganas. Tú lo tuviste peor. Pero sólo por lo de la cama ─_ bromeó con suavidad, como si fuera alguna clase de competencia.

Harry iba a responder pero la matrona salió a recibirlos. El mayor intercambió unas palabras con ella y la mujer fue a buscar a los niños con una sonrisa agradecida.

_─¿No tenías amigos? ─_ se animó a preguntar cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

_─Los otros niños estaban celosos, por lo cual nunca fueron muy agradables conmigo. Nadie quería acercarse a mí, y en algún punto yo estaba contento de que ellos no se me acercaran. Cuando alguien lo hacía era peor._

El ojiverde no tenía que preguntar, cuando Duddley y su banda se acercaban eran malas noticias, cuando un profesor lo hacía, quería decir que llamarían a los Dursley, lo cual también era malo… los Dursleys mismos lo eran. Nadie nunca había hecho nada por él hasta que entró a Hogwarts.

_─¿Eso cambió cuando tu abuelo apareció?_

Los niños aparecieron curiosos en la puerta, mientras la matrona intentaba que mantuvieran un orden, sin dejarlos pasar de la puerta. Su curiosidad y expectativa era tan palpable que era doloroso. Tanto Tom como Harry sabían lo que se sentía que se acercara la época de regalos y saber que no vas a obtener nada pero no poder evitar tener la esperanza de que esa vez fuera distinto.

_─En cuanto a amigos, no. Salazar, sin embargo, me daba cosas que nunca había tenido. Un hogar, ropas lujosas, una idea de familia… La idea de familia que tiene un aristócrata frío y orgulloso, claro. Y por supuesto una lista de lo que se esperaba de mí._

El mayor le puso una caja en las manos, todos los niños lo miraron con los ojos muy grandes. Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué debía hacer, y de alguna manera presentía que Tom lo había hecho a propósito. Miró el nombre escrito en la caja y tomó aire.

_─¿Quién es Mike? ─_ preguntó mirando hacia los niños, un pequeño rubio de enormes ojos celestes se acercó hasta él y Harry depositó la caja en sus manos. Tom ya estaba llamando al siguiente, pero los ojos del policía estaban fijos en el jovencito que cargaba la caja con dificultad hacia dentro.

Pronto había un montón de niños abriendo cajas en los pasillos y cuartos. Sacando ropa y juguetes de ellas. El mayor le explicó, mientras cargaban unas cajas hacia el sector de los más pequeños que no podían andar solos por el orfanato, que había conseguido los talles y gustos generales de los niños, y por eso estaban separados por cajas. De ese modo también se evitaba que alguien se quedara sin nada.

Cuando Harry abrió una de las cajas para sacar un sonajero de plástico suave y se lo entregó a un bebé, sintió los ojos del psicólogo sobre él. Dejó de mirar al niño masticar el juguete para cruzar los ojos con el mayor. No era fácil mirarse en un sitio como ese, sabiendo que sus infancias estaban rasgando las paredes de sus recuerdos.

_─¿Sabes? La idea de una familia siempre fue una especie de sueño para mí. Mis padrinos son mi familia hoy en día, pero siempre pensé que algún día yo debía formar la mía. Adoptando ─_ soltó una risa amarga _─. Irónicamente imaginaba que un día Draco sería lo suficientemente grande y maduro para necesitar un heredero y formaríamos una familia._

El policía esperó por la respuesta cortante. Tom ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Tal vez lo dicho había sido tan patético que ni siquiera merecía una respuesta.

_─Lo he pensado también ─_ le sorprendió respondiendo con sinceridad _─. Claro que no planeaba formar familia con nadie._

_─Es aterrador. Todos los niños mirándote con esperanza… Elegir sólo a uno y dejar a todos los demás atrás… No creo que pueda hacer algo así._

_─Mejor uno que ninguno. De todas maneras todavía eres joven. Tienes años para juntar el valor para hacerlo._

Harry sonrió a regañadientes, Riddle siempre tenía algo para responder. Daba un extraño sentido de seguridad de que podías contarle cualquier cosa y no le extrañaría ni le disgustaría, y que tampoco quedaría ese silencio incómodo en el aire. Ni siquiera su sonrisa arrogante tras levantarle el humor era suficientemente molesta.

\------------------

Los disfraces de Barty eran una obra maestra, y se llevaban la admiración de muchos Mortífagos con ellos. Draco, por su parte, descubrió pronto que prefería la piel blanca y ligeramente pecosa que la arrugada y envejecida que había logrado con maquillaje. No que Barty fuera atractivo, no. Definitivamente no entraba en los estándares de un Malfoy. Simplemente resultaba más agradable a la vista que un viejo decrépito.

Aparentemente hoy iban a hacer un testeo de las posibles habilidades de Draco para ver en qué sería entrenado, y el primer paso era encontrar ropa que no fuera llamativa, dentro de su armario.

_─No puedo creer que no tengas algo que no sea de una marca ridículamente cara ─_ comentaba mientras revolvía la ropa dejando un desastre en la habitación _─. No necesito remarcar la importancia de que la próxima vez lo haya. Más allá de qué trabajo haga uno, siempre se debe poder pasar desapercibido._

Finalmente pareció decidirse por una camisa negra y unos vaqueros, y comenzó a pisotear unas perfectamente limpias zapatillas.

_─Mientras yo me encargo de que la ropa quede en un estado no tan llamativo y creíble a una leve inspección, deberías ir a hacer algo con tu pelo ─_ indicó el mayor.

\------------------

Harry empujó a Tom, riendo al escuchar el gruñido de descontento del mayor. No que realmente quisiera cortar el beso, pero se estaba clavando el cinturón de seguridad en el costado, y estaba seguro que con la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban estacionados en la puerta, Sirius probablemente estaría ya en la ventana con un par de binoculares.

 _─¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar terminar la noche en mi casa? ─_ cuestionó Tom en tono ronroneante, con sus labios rozando el cuello de Harry.

_─Seguro. Normalmente prefiero que mi hombre termine todo sudado y masculino, no que empiece así… ─_ contestó divertido. Lo cierto era que ambos necesitaban un baño, pero eso no quería decir que no se vieran atractivos de esa manera. Al contrario.

Tom soltó un suspiro y se alejó, dejando lugar a Harry para que saliera. A nadie le venía mal esperar un poco para que la primera vez con alguien fuera perfecta… o quizá sólo era algo masoquista y disfrutaba de que Harry lo dejara deseoso y afiebrado, pareciendo completamente inmune a sus encantos.

Esperó a que Harry se bajara y vio a Sirius salir a su encuentro notando el estado de su cabello endurecido por las sales de la transpiración, y la piel grasosa, y sacando sus propias conclusiones, corrió hacia la camioneta en la que Tom aguardaba a que Harry entrara a su casa. Pisó el acelerador y sonrió arrogante al pasar por al lado de Sirius a toda velocidad.

Al menos todavía tenía pequeñas satisfacciones como dejar a Black con la palabra en la boca.

\------------------

Al salir de la ducha luego de regresar de una larga noche de guardia, Harry se encontró a Remus sentado en su cama con El Profeta en la mano. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba agotado, pero sabía que probablemente el diario hacía mención de su última cita con Riddle y siempre era preferible Remus a Sirius con esas cosas.

_─¿Estoy en problemas?_ ─Preguntó con su carita más inocente haciendo a Remus reír.

_─No._

_─¿Siri está en problemas?_

_─No, aún no ha visto El Profeta. Aunque sospecha puesto que he estado escondiéndoselo._

Harry se sentó con una sonrisa en la cama y pidió, con un gesto de la mano, que le pasara el diario para ver qué tan malo era. Una vez en su mano pudo ver que Rita había conseguido fotos de ellos jugando al fútbol con los niños del orfanato. Había que admitir que la foto de Tom tirándose agua en la cabeza, mojando su torso desnudo casi merecía advertencias para gente con problemas cardíacos.

No se molestó en leer la nota, si había algo que debía saber, Hermione lo llamaría para comunicárselo. Le devolvió el periódico a Remus que lo miraba expectante.

_─¿Caridad y fútbol 5? Debo admitir que esperaba algo más espectacular de Riddle._

Harry sonrió, encontrando irónico que hasta alguien como Remus dijera eso.

_─Creo que ese era realmente el punto. Mostrarme cómo es él. Que por más que puede llevarme a cenar al lugar más caro de la ciudad, sigue siendo Tom Riddle, un niño que vivió en un orfanato y soñó con que alguien lo quisiera al mismo tiempo que temía que nunca ocurriese. Esa misma vida lo marcó y lo hizo como es hoy. Me mostró que desconfía de la gente y por eso se toma molestias que otros no, cuando hace algo. Es metódico y está hasta en el más mínimo detalle. La pasión que pone en cada una de las cosas que hace…_

_─¿Te asusta? ─_ completó Remus con suavidad mirando los ojos de Harry brillar acuosos.

_─Sí… Nunca nadie me ha mirado con tan humana desesperación al mismo tiempo que con una pasión que amenaza con devorarme. Pero se para a advertirme, porque no habrá vuelta atrás… si decido que quiero tener una relación con él… clavará sus garras en mi corazón y jamás me dejará salir sin perderlo en el proceso…_

El mayor se lanzó a abrazar a su cachorro, asustado por las palabras que resonaban aterrorizantemente verdaderas.

_─¿Remi? ─_ llamó Harry con la boca enterrada en la remera de su padrino.

_─Dime, cachorro._

_─Soy adicto a las cosas que me asustan._

Remus soltó un quejido, como un lobo herido y hamacó al policía en sus brazos. Deseando poder llevarse a Harry lejos de todo esto. Pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera lo alejaría de Riddle, porque su cachorro volvería por él. No había poder sobre la tierra que pudiera cambiar el curso de las cosas ahora.

\------------------

Dumbledore dejó la edición de El Profeta sobre la mesa. Sus ojos celestes brillaban tintineantes al posar la mirada en las fotos de Harry y Tom. Tenía fe en que esta vez las cosas iban a salir bien.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta lo alertaron de su invitado. Severus ingresó al escuchar su llamado, y los ojos negros automáticamente se detuvieron en el periódico. Dumbledore sonrió divertido al ver la mueca de desagrado del profesor. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

_─¿Llamaba, Director?_

_─Sí, Severus, pasa. ¿Un sorbete de limón? ─_ Como siempre, después de una negativa agarró uno para él _─. ¿No es maravilloso el amor de los jóvenes? Tan puro e inocente…_

_─¿Me llamó para discutir el affair de Potter y Riddle, Director? ─_ Cuestionó tan parco como siempre.

_─No, no, sólo haciendo un poco de charla… Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor. Necesitaría de tu área de experiencia…_

Severus se tensó. No había sido realmente una pregunta.

\------------------

Riddle, o quizá en esta ocasión sería más justo llamarlo Lord Voldemort, sonrió con tranquilidad a Severus. El jefe de la mafia estaba sentado, y su subordinado parado a un metro de distancia, pero aquí quien se alzaba por sobre la cabeza del otro no denotaba poder. Al contrario, la tranquilidad con la que Riddle se tomaba el hablarle a alguien por encima de él hacía sentir que estabas frente a alguien tan poderoso que ni siquiera debía estar en una posición de igualdad para dominar.

_─Severus… ¿de verdad crees que el viejo te pediría un veneno para usarlo contra nosotros? No. Él está contando con que vendrás a decírmelo. Quiere que nos preguntemos cuándo y dónde va a atacar… que nos pongamos nerviosos. Es sólo una distracción para otras cosas que hay en juego. Por supuesto, nunca está de más ser precavido y repartir antídotos entre los más fieles._

Severus asintió, confiando en que Riddle sabía lo que hacía y manejaba más información que él. Uno creería que cuando uno es espía doble maneja mucha información, pero siempre tus superiores tendrán más, y seguirás siendo un peón entre sus manos. Lo importante es elegir el maestro de ajedrez que se preocupa de no perder sus piezas.


	10. La Araña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final de esta historia.  
> Creo que no lo había comentado por aquí, pero los nombres de los capítulos son todos juegos ^^

Harry observó a Kreacher pasando un plumero por una repisa. Parecía que más bien corría el polvo de un costado al otro. Luego le pasaba un trapo, con alguna sustancia de limpieza, y por último otro trapo distinto. Era un extraño ritual que le tomaba su tiempo al anciano.

_─Kreacher ─_ llamó luego de unos momentos. El viejo se giró y lo miró con su usual expresión resentida─ _. ¿Sabes qué es lo que guardo en mi cuarto?_

_─El amo quiere saber si Kreacher sabe, ¿cómo no va a saber Kreacher? Es parte de su deber como sirviente de los Blacks. ¿Ahora va a cuestionar mi desempeño?_

Harry lo observó murmurar por unos momentos, por lo menos no había empezado con los insultos.

_─¿Sabes qué hacer si algo ocurre?_

_─Sí. ¿El joven amo espera que algo ocurra?_

_─No lo sé. El otro día vi a alguien siguiéndome, observándome. Quería estar seguro de que si algo me sucede Siri y Remi encontrarían mi testamento._

_─Tal vez aún está a tiempo de alejarse._

_─¿Debería correr de las sombras sólo porque las formas me asustan? No puedo correr sin saber de qué huyo. Nunca sabré si estoy bien escondido._

_─El amo Regulus dijo algo parecido una vez._

Harry no fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta a eso.

\------------------

_“¡No! ¡No lo entienden! ¡Es mi misión! ¡Estoy salvándolos!”_

Harry apartó el teléfono de su oído con una mueca al escuchar la voz masculina y estridente detrás del teléfono. No reconocía a quién pertenecía, quizá debería haber mandado un mensaje.

_─Hum… ¿Mal momento, Tom?_

_“Nunca es mal momento para escuchar tu voz. Me agarraste justo terminando al--.”_

_“¡No lo toques! ¡Tengo que salvar su alma!”_

Escuchó un suspiro irritado de Tom. No estaba seguro de si era particularmente por ser interrumpido o por la situación, cualquiera fuera, que se estaba dando de su lado del teléfono.

_“Dame un segundo, Harry,”_ pidió Tom en un tono suave. Podían escucharse muchos ruidos distintos, el policía adivinaba que se encontraba con algún loco criminal, probablemente uno que acababan de atrapar.

_“¿Tu misión?”_ Era la voz de Tom, pero desde más lejos, como si hubiera bajado o abandonado el teléfono en algún lado. _“¿Dices que si te suelto ahora y te dejo asesinar y maniobrar el cuerpo del niño en una grotesca obra de arte, no importa la pérdida de su vida porque estás en alguna clase de misión divina para salvar su alma?”_

_“Hum… Dr. Riddle…”_ Era una nueva voz, Harry asumía que sería alguna clase de policía, nervioso ante la idea de que Tom realmente liberase al asesino.

_“¡Sí! ¡Al fin alguien que escucha!”_

_“Por supuesto… ¿es que no me reconoces?”_ La voz de Tom bajó a un susurro, y Harry tuvo que apretarse contra el teléfono para escuchar. _“Ah, a veces olvido que en estos momentos luzco humano…”_

_“No… yo… ¿eres?”_

_“Exacto. Nadie más de los que están aquí lo sabe, no los mires. Es lamentable, pero debo informarte que la orden… la misión, no vino del lugar de donde crees. Es más… si escuchas con atención, estoy seguro de que podrás escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de Tim, Jocey… Oh, y ahí está Anna, siempre tan vocal. ¿Los escuchas?”_

Hubo una larga pausa, y Harry sintió un escalofrío sacudir su cuerpo.

_“¡No! ¡No! ¡NOO! ¡Se suponía que debía salvarlos! ¡No!!”_ Se escuchaban sollozos del otro lado de la línea, el sonido se fue apagando en la distancia.

_“Ahora sí, Harry. ¿Llamabas para decirme que este viernes estás libre?”_

El policía tomó un instante para maravillarse en lo fácil que podía cambiar de humor el otro.

_─Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que sabes mi itinerario._

_“¿Asustado, Harry?”_

_─Ya quisieras. ¿Viernes por la noche, entonces?_

_“¿Qué tal si paso a buscarte el jueves luego de que llegues de trabajar?”_

_─Voy a terminar algo tarde…_

_“No es un problema. Luego te queda todo el viernes para descansar. Con un poco de suerte, entre mis sábanas.”_

Harry sonrió, Riddle siempre sonaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

_─¿Qué es lo que estás planeando esta vez?_

_“Sólo voy a llevarte en una cita completamente normal.”_

_─Me cuesta creerlo._

_“Me encanta demostrar que otros están equivocados. Ya verás que esta vez no tendrás que cuestionar mi sanidad respecto a las citas. ¿Nos vemos el jueves?”_

_─Imagino que no tengo necesidad de decirte a qué hora salgo._

_“No.”_

Harry cortó la llamada con una sonrisa. Era bastante probable que Tom odiara que le cortasen sin los protocolos básicos de una conversación, se lo merecía por acosador.

Tiró el teléfono en la cama y se puso una remera limpia. Si había algo que le debía a los Dursley, era lo ordenado que siempre tenía su cuarto. No soportaba el desorden. Remus, contento por su prolijidad, planchaba sus camisas y remeras y las ponía en los cajones y estantes perfectamente apiladas. Los cajones de Sirius, por otro lado, podrían esconder un portal hacia otro mundo y nadie lo notaría.

Cuando terminó de vestirse agarró su celular y otros objetos indispensables para salir y bajó hacia el living. La televisión estaba prendida mostrando las noticias. Remus las escuchaba desde la cocina mientras cocinaba.

_─¿Algo interesante? ─_ Preguntó asomándose a la cocina.

_─Las Harpías ganaron, Fudge planea dar un discurso a las 7, y atraparon al “asesino de querubines”._

_─Odio los alias que inventan los medios. No deberían poner nombres que reafirmen su delirio._

_─No se puede evitar, todas las noticias policiales están rodeadas de cierta morbosidad._

_─Creo que Tom fue quien lo atrapó._

Remus lo miró con sorpresa, giró una de las perillas del horno para disminuir el nivel del fuego y se giró hacia su ahijado.

_─Harry, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?_

_─El otro día Tonks se acercó a mí al finalizar mi ronda. Dijo que había escuchado que estaba saliendo con un criminal, y que ella estaba allí para ayudarme. ¿Qué clase de criminal atrapa a otros?_

_─Bueno ─_ Remus se pasó una mano por la barbilla _─, creo que es cuestión de que no todo se puede medir en bueno y malo. La policía a veces es corrupta, hasta crean sus propios grupos ilícitos. Así que un criminal haciendo cierto orden no es tan raro. Probablemente entre ellos tengan sus propias reglas a cumplir._

Harry soltó un suspiro. El mundo criminal era mucho más fácil de entender en los comics y películas. Al principio había pensado que podía ser que Tom no tolerase que lastimen niños, lo cual era entendible dada su infancia. Pero tal vez era como Remus decía.

_─Voy a comer con Hermione. Vuelvo en unas horas._

Saludó a Remus con un abrazo, nunca se sabe cuándo es la última vez que vas a ver a alguien.

\------------------

Barty bufó disgustado mientras tiraba a Draco de encima de su regazo.

_─Olvídalo, no tienes talento para esto. Tendría que haber adivinado que tus dedos eran inútiles._

_─No son inútiles ─_ reclamó indignado el rubio desde el piso de su habitación _─, simplemente no puedes esperar que aprenda a robar en una semana._

_─Para estas cosas se tiene talento, o no se tiene. Un elefante sería más sutil robando que tú. Ni siquiera distrayéndome con tus pobres intentos de seducción logras sacarme nada._

_─Eso es porque sabes que estoy intentando robarte._

_─No. Es porque es un arte de precisión o la gente siente lo que haces con tus dedos. Primero resultas un inútil para disfrazarte, ahora no puedes robar ni seducir…_

_─No soy tan malo…_

_─¿Es que hay algo que puedas hacer bien?_

Draco enrojeció, quizá de ira o de vergüenza, era difícil decidir cuál era la emoción más fuerte, dado que con Barty ambas solían ser poderosas.

El silencio entre los dos se extendió y Barty se paró, poniendo las manos en la espalda para estirarla. Había abandonado su disfraz luego de una discusión, ya que ponía nervioso al pequeño Malfoy el estar frente a un viejo desconocido.

En el fondo, Draco apreciaba que Barty tenía ciertas agradables facciones, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

_─Creo que por hoy terminamos ─_ soltó Barty mientras agarraba su disfraz.

Draco presintió cierta fatalidad escondida en la frase y se acercó al mayor.

_─¿Qué? ¿No hay instrucciones ni ejercicios a practicar esta vez?_

_─No. No serviría de nada._

Barty alzó la mano para acomodar la prótesis de nariz contra su rostro, un manotazo del rubio la mandó al piso.

_─No vas a rendirte conmigo ─_ advirtió Draco en una voz baja y amenazadora.

Barty soltó una risita y agarró al menor de la barbilla.

_─¿Vas a llorar?_

Y lo cierto es que en toda la ferocidad de Draco, había un velo de pánico que si uno miraba con atención, podía notarlo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, encontró valor suficiente para apoyar un cuchillo contra la garganta de su “mentor”.

_─Hum… ¿tenías un cuchillo escondido por ahí? Adorable. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Pincharte un dedo?_

_─Para tu información, Crouch, toda mi vida practiqué esgrima._

Barty tomó la mano de Draco y empujó para apartar la filosa hoja de su garganta, pero el rubio se apretó contra él sin ceder terreno.

_─Nunca mataste a nadie, ese es tu problema. Quizá con tu talento para los deportes y habilidad con dagas y armas de fuego, podrías convertirte en un asesino. Si no fuera porque no tienes en ti la voluntad de arrancar una vida._

_─Entonces enséñame._

Barty acarició la barbilla del menor, casi con ternura, mayormente con pena.

_─No es algo que pueda enseñarse ─_ sus ojos brillaron con pena al ver al rubio apartarse con expresión abatida _─. Puedo estar contigo cuando lo intentes._

_─No te necesito ahí ─_ reclamó Draco con su expresión más indignada. A pesar de que ambos sabían que no era verdad.

\------------------

La puerta del baño resonó bajo el puño de Sirius, y Harry abandonó todo intento de estilizar su cabello. Normalmente no lo intentaba, puesto que sabía que era una causa perdida, pero las citas con Tom Riddle le ponían nervioso, el no saber dónde iban a ir significaba no saber cómo vestirse.

_─Harry, si te estás cambiando de nuevo ahí dentro, te juro que vas desnudo ─_ amenazó Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_─Ve a dormir, Siri._

_─¡No puedo! Todas esas vueltas que das por la casa me han terminado por poner nervioso y quitar el sueño._

Harry abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse cara a cara con su padrino, el cual no estaba vestido como para dormir. Remus, en cambio, estaba en el sillón con unos pijamas y bata de dormir.

_─Sí, vamos a dormir. Estoy seguro de que Harry estará bien. Y Harry, si Riddle no aclaró que tenías que estar vestido de una manera determinada, lo que te pongas estará bien._

El policía no estaba tan seguro, pero así y todo se había puesto unos pantalones de jean azules, una remera roja y negra que parecía acoplarse contra su piel, y una chaqueta de cuero. En su experiencia, nada que califique como cita “normal” a esa hora de la noche, necesitaba ropa más formal.

Su celular sonó con un mensaje de Tom diciendo que estaba afuera. Harry le dio un último vistazo a su reflejo y fue a abrir la puerta. El psicólogo criminal estaba apoyado contra el marco de piedra de la entrada. Tenía una brillosa camisa púrpura y pantalones de cuero que se pegaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel. El cabello desordenado lo hacía parecer más joven, junto con su sonrisa arrogante, por supuesto.

Remus carraspeó detrás de ellos, rompiendo las miradas poco inocentes que se estaban dando. Tom le sonrió, mirándole por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

_─Buenas noches, Sr. Lupin, Sr. Black. ¿Está bien si me llevo a Harry?_

_─No, no lo está ─_ se quejó Sirius, lo cual fue ignorado por todos los demás.

_─¿Por qué no sacas tu moto y nos llevas tú esta vez, Harry? Así tus padrinos pueden quedarse tranquilos de que eres completamente capaz de escapar de mis garras en cualquier momento._

_─Hum… está bien._

Harry tomó las llaves de una canasta de la cocina y fue hacia el garaje. Adoraba su moto con toda su alma, pero la sonrisa de Tom lo estaba poniendo nervioso, no auguraba nada bueno.

Sacó la R1, con el motor ronroneando suavemente y se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casa. Tom se subió detrás, su larga pierna dando un elegante arco por encima de la moto, y en cuanto sintió el peso agregado en el vehículo, el cuerpo del mayor se pegó por completo contra el suyo.

Le pasó un casco al otro, mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia. Tom le devolvió una sonrisa inocente y se puso el casco. Harry copió sus movimientos evitando mirar a sus padrinos, sabía que si hacía contacto visual con Sirius, se desataría una pelea.

_─Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos? Tendrás que decirme si quieres que nos lleve._

_─Te daré instrucciones ─_ respondió el mayor con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry suspiró, tenía la sensación de que Tom adoraría el darle órdenes por un rato.

\------------------

_─Espera, ¿es lo que creo que es? ─_ Preguntó Harry cuando se detuvieron frente a un lugar con un cartel de neón, guardias en la puerta y una fila de gente esperando.

_─Es un boliche, nada más ─_ contestó Tom con aire indulgente.

_─¿Cuando pasemos la puerta no voy a encontrarme con algún tipo de extraño laser-shot o algo así?_

_─Es sólo un lugar donde la gente va a beber, bailar y con un poco de suerte encontrar alguien con quien pasar la noche._

El policía aún desconfiaba, pero lo cierto es que se podía escuchar música proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, y con toda esa gente esperando para entrar, no podía ser algo muy oculto e ilegal.

Tom lo guió hacia la puerta, ignorando la cola, y en cuanto lo vieron, los guardias levantaron el acordonado alrededor de la puerta y los dejaron pasar.

Una vez adentro, comprobó que realmente era un club bailable y nada más. Música alta, luces de colores, barra de bebidas y gente bailando. El mayor agarró su chaqueta y le dijo al oído que iba a guardarla, mientras le señalaba la barra para que fuera a pedirse algo.

El ojiverde hizo lo que se le pedía y ordenó un trago de la lista, necesitaba un poco de alcohol para creer que realmente lo había traído a un lugar para tener una cita común y corriente. Todo porque había comentado la rareza de los lugares que elegía. En el fondo, estaba un poco decepcionado.

Tom regresó y de inmediato el barman le tendió un trago, junto con el de Harry.

_─Conozco al dueño ─_ explicó ante la mirada incrédula del menor, por cómo lo atendían.

_─¿Vienes seguido a buscar alguien con quien pasar la noche? ─_ cuestionó repitiendo las preguntas que antes había usado el psicólogo criminal.

_─No. Pero soy difícil de olvidar._

Harry rió unos instantes, Tom amaba hacerse el misterioso. Terminó su trago con rapidez y observó el lugar. Draco solía llevarlo a bailar, antes Harry pensaba que era porque quería alejarse del ambiente que frecuentaban sus padres y se sentía más libre. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo impersonal que era esa clase de cita.

_─¿Quieres bailar? ─_ el susurro a su oído le causó un escalofrío, había estado demasiado ensimismado. Miró a Tom, que le extendía una mano y la tomó. No estaba ahí con Draco, estaba con Tom, quien no tenía problema que lo vieran con él, y eligió ese lugar para darle un sentido de normalidad a Harry.

En cuanto asintió con la cabeza, el mayor lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Había cuerpos calientes moviéndose alrededor de ellos, e inconscientemente se pegó contra Tom hasta que pudo sentir esa mezcla de colonia cara y olor masculino que lo relajaba.

Tom clavó sus intensos ojos verde azulados en los de Harry y con una mano en la espalda pegó sus cuerpos por completo, mientras los guiaba en un baile rítmico y ondulante. El policía dejó de pensar y se abandonó por completo a la fricción de sus cuerpos, a la fuerza de esa mirada, hasta que solamente ellos estaban allí.

Harry estaba seguro que nunca antes lo habían mirado de esa manera, como si sólo él importase, como si pudieran devorarlo por completo y aún así el hambre por él no se acabaría. Sí, hambre, porque no había otra palabra para describirlo, ‘deseo’ no era suficiente. Y quizá no era el mejor momento, ni el más significativo, pero fue en ese en el cual se dio cuenta de que tenía lo que deseaba. Esa mirada, cada mañana, tarde y noche por el resto de sus días.

Selló el momento con un beso. Un beso que Tom aceptó sin restricciones, sin preguntas ni demandas, bebiendo desesperado de sus labios. Un beso en el que se ahogaban y que a la vez no era suficiente.

Harry se separó respirando agitado. Sus cuerpos tan pegados que era difícil distinguir dónde empezaba y terminaba cada uno. Y en un momento de pánico ante tanta intensidad se separó del mayor y salió de la pista de baile.

Tom lo siguió, y con una mano en la espalda lo llevó a unos sillones escondidos en un rincón, en penumbras.

_─No deberías haber tomado tan rápido, el alcohol se sube a la cabeza sin que uno lo note ─_ comentó Tom pasando una mano por los cabellos del policía. Con un suspiro, Harry se recostó contra el cuerpo del mayor.

_─¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_

_─Para demostrarte que no necesito ser extravagante todo el tiempo, que si esto es lo que quieres, puedo dártelo. Si tan sólo me dices qué deseas, haré lo que esté en mi poder por complacerte._

La mano en sus cabellos era relajante, pero Harry se encontraba fuera de balance y no sabía bien qué hacer con sus emociones.

_─Quiero salir de aquí._

_─¿Quieres salir de aquí porque no te gusta el lugar o porque quieres alejarte de mí?_

_─Cuando sugerí que tus elecciones de cita eran raras, no me estaba quejando._

_─¿Así que el problema es toda esta normalidad?_

_─Eres una persona extravagante ─_ dijo ignorando la mueca de Tom _─, y me llevas a lugares acorde a tus gustos, pensamientos y de los míos, porque está en tu naturaleza pensar de esa manera. Cuando te pedí que me mostrases quién eres, me llevaste a ver exactamente eso. Probablemente no todo, pero cumpliste. Y hubiera deseado que hicieras lo mismo hoy._

_─Y lo hice ─_ comentó el otro con una sonrisa arrogante.

_─¿Un boliche? ─_ Harry ni siquiera se molestó en suavizar su tono incrédulo.

_─No exactamente…_

Tom se levantó de repente, sosteniendo a Harry de la mano para evitar que cayera, y una vez que se hubo enderezado lo guió hacia la parte de atrás del boliche, donde había una entrada reservada para el personal. El guardia en la puerta los dejó pasar de inmediato.

Subieron por una escalera negra, iluminada por unas luces rojas en la pared. Doblaron por un pasillo con puertas negras a los costados. El psicólogo criminal abrió una y volvieron a subir por una escalera, esta vez mejor iluminada. La música se escuchaba cada vez menos, siendo reemplazada por lo que sonaba como gente gritando y riendo.

Al final de la escalera había una multitud de personas rodeando algo. Harry se acercó a mirar, y para su enorme sorpresa había una enorme fosa cuadrada y dos hombres semidesnudos y sangrantes se pegaban entre ellos, mientras los que los miraban gritaban y alentaban.

_─¿Me trajiste a un ring ilegal? ─_ cuestionó volviéndose hacia Tom con brusquedad.

_─Sí. No te preocupes, este lugar tiene miembros específicos, la confidencialidad es una de las principales virtudes que uno debe ejercer para permanecer aquí. Y sí, sé que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, pero esto es parte de lo que soy. No te pediría que dejes de cumplir con tu trabajo, porque es parte de quién eres. Es el momento para tomar una decisión al respecto._

Harry no tomaba a Tom Riddle como alguien que fuera a dejar ir fácilmente lo que deseaba, pero el psicólogo criminal ya se había ido a una esquina, donde había unos estantes y sillas, a desabrocharse la camisa.

Un hombre de pelo oscuro, largo y ondulado se acercó a Tom. Tenía puestos unos pantalones verdes a cuadros y un sobretodo de cuero negro. Saludó al psicólogo criminal con un fuerte apretón de manos.

_─Scabior, no sabía que estabas de regreso en Londres ─_ saludó Tom.

_─Llegué ayer por la noche. Los negocios hacen que uno tenga dificultades disfrutando la paz del hogar. ¿Vas a pelear? Últimamente nadie quiere arriesgarse a tus puños._

_─Estoy seguro de que un hombre de mundo como tú, estará dispuesto de hacerme los honores._

Scabior dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_─Por… por supuesto. Aunque no creo que sea reto suficiente para ti._

_─Tienes razón, ¿por qué no le dices a dos de tus… colegas si no quieren unirse? Podemos hacer una pequeña apuesta si no lo consideran suficiente motivación._

_─Ah… um… sí, claro._

Harry balanceó su peso de un lado a otro, indeciso. Era su oportunidad de dar la vuelta e irse. Escapar de todo. No tendría otra oportunidad como esa. Tom hasta evitaba mirarlo para no influir en su decisión. Pero en el momento que imaginó la cara de decepción que pondría el psicólogo criminal al ver que ya no estaba allí fue como tragar una piedra. No podía irse sabiendo que haría infeliz a Tom.

Fue una revelación dura para el policía el entender que en el fondo no había ninguna decisión para tomar. Su corazón no estaba en condiciones de huir de allí intacto. Así que hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento y bajó de un salto al ring donde Tom ya estaba esperando para enfrentarse a Scabior y dos matones musculosos.

_─¿Tres contra dos? ¿No es un poco desigual? ─_ preguntó casualmente a Tom, viéndolo relajarse un poco al tenerlo al lado de nuevo.

_─Sí, estaba pensando en decirles que trajeran a alguien más para ayudarles pero siento que ya está bastante lleno._

Harry sonrió, Riddle probablemente se creía capaz de ganar él solo contra un ejército. Lo cierto era que aquel hombre, “amigo” de Tom, Scabior, parecía bastante nervioso de tener que enfrentarse al psicólogo criminal. Los otros dos hombres, más altos y musculosos no tanto.

Scabior miró alternativamente a Harry y a Tom, y tras un asentimiento de cabeza recibido por el psicólogo se acercó a Harry.

_─Yo seré tu oponente, si no tienes inconveniente. Mi nombre es Thurio Scabior._

_─Harry Potter._

_─Lo sé, leo el diario._

Harry miró a Tom y sus dos oponentes con el ceño fruncido.

_─No hay de qué preocuparse_ ─intervino Scabior como si leyera sus pensamientos─ _, Riddle es más que capaz de manejarlos. Tu preocupación debería estar en si puedes ganar sin necesidad de que vengan a rescatarte._

Sin ninguna otra clase de aviso, Scabior se abalanzó contra él poniendo todo su peso en un gancho de derecha. Harry lo esquivó por puro instinto, tirándose hacia atrás. En su retirada su talón encontró tope contra la pared del ring.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuáles eran las reglas y ya estaba acorralado.

Scabior tiró un rodillazo hacia su estómago el cual logró detener poniendo sus brazos como escudo. Con el rostro descubierto sabía que le había dejado la oportunidad perfecta al otro, por lo cual esperando que no fuera contra las reglas, tomó el riesgo de pegarle un cabezazo al pelilargo.

Los espectadores rugían en aprobación y Harry supuso que por ahora no estaba rompiendo las reglas. Se escabulló hacia un costado para dejar de estar acorralado mientras Scabior se recuperaba del golpe. En un segundo estaban de nuevo frente a frente, en posición de pelea.

_─¿Alguna regla que deba saber? ─_ Cuestionó el policía esquivando un puñetazo que iba hacia su rostro.

_─Los ataques deben ser de daño no permanente, sin ayuda de objetos ni armas improvisadas. Estamos aquí por la diversión._

Harry bufó por dentro, diversión no es la palabra que hubiera elegido para describir eso. Pero por otro lado, tampoco podría decir que estaba disgustado o asustado con el prospecto de pelear.

De pronto Scabior se agachó, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con una mano, y pateó las piernas de Harry, quien al no estar preparado cae de costado. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse la pierna del pelilargo descendió a toda velocidad sobre su cuerpo. Harry se hizo bolita para minimizar el daño y giró hacia un costado para estar boca abajo y poder pararse con mayor facilidad, pero a medio erguirse, su espalda chocó contra la espalda de uno de los “amigos” de Scabior, el cual intentaba inútilmente protegerse de una serie de patadas altas que estaba ejecutando Riddle. Harry le envió una mirada molesta por un segundo, y Tom sonrió divertido.

Fue quizá en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta que Tom pura y sencillamente confiaba en la capacidad de Harry, tanto que no se medía al luchar para que no se interpusieran ni miraba preocupado hacia ellos por si no podía con Scabior. Era la clase de mirada que uno busca obtener de familia, amantes y amigos. Que no era fácil de ganar, y que hacía que uno se llenara de necesidad de estar a la altura de esa confianza. Así es que quizá pasó a tomarse la pelea con una seriedad que no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor, pasó de reaccionar a atacar.

Se abalanzó contra Scabior, quien estaba listo para recibirlo, pero no para que se escabullera por su costado y lo pateara en la pierna al pasar, haciéndole caer con una rodilla en el suelo. El hombre de tiró hacia él, y Harry lo esquivó chocando contra la pared nuevamente. Odiando sentirse acorralado, dejó un flanco libre para un golpe de su enemigo, y aprovechó el momento para un golpe seco a la garganta. Cuando el otro retrocedió, Harry lo siguió asestando una patada al estómago y agarrándolo por el cuello en una toma. Cortó el paso del aire lo justo y necesario.

_─Ríndete ─_ le dijo con un tono grave y rasposo. El hombre intentó morderlo, pero Harry acostumbrado a esas artimañas de parte de los delincuentes apretó más firmemente. Demasiado orgulloso para rendirse, el hombre perdió el conocimiento por falta de aire y Harry lo soltó, dejando que cayera al suelo del ring.

Se giró a mirar a Riddle, el cual luchaba contra los dos musculosos… o quizás la palabra sería “jugaba”. Utilizando una agilidad digna de una serpiente, propinaba golpes rápidos antes de retirarse fuera de su alcance. Los hombres sangraban, mientras que Riddle apenas había empezado a sudar. Harry no entendía por qué no se lanzaban a su ataque, hasta que los vio intentarlo, arrancando una sonrisa de Riddle, y unos brutales ataques. Jugaba con ellos, tentándolos a atacar sólo para humillarlos. Estaba claro de que podría haber acabado con ellos, simplemente le divertía más torturarlos.

Harry decidió que no era su problema y salió del ring. La gente demasiado enfocada en el show que daba Riddle para darle más que una mirada. No tuvo más que alejarse dos pasos para escucharlos rugir. Aparentemente algo interesante pasaba ahí. Harry no quería explorar sus razones para no mirar. Ni para que sus pasos demasiado lentos, le hubiera dado lugar a Riddle a alcanzarlo en el estacionamiento.

Harry observó el cabello alborotado del psicólogo, la manera en que su camisa se inclinaba hacia un lado por haberla puesto con rapidez, y el rojo de sus mejillas de estar agitado por la pelea. Apretó las manos sobre el volante de la moto. Sabía que podía huir en ese instante, también que Riddle lo encontraría. Y que inevitablemente gravitaría hacia él.

_─¿Tan rápido te arrepentiste?_ _─_ Preguntó Riddle en tono mordaz.

_─¿Siempre tardas tanto en terminar?_

_─Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, saborear… el momento ─_ contestó en un tono bajo moviéndose con lentitud hacia él y deteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Suficiente para que Harry pudiera irse sin él.

Empezaba a odiar todo el espacio que le daba el mayor. Le hacía sentir que siempre podía estar en control de la situación, y sólo lo hacía querer quedarse más. Maldito Riddle. Sabía perfectamente cómo manipularlo.

Harry le tendió el casco en una invitación silenciosa y lo sintió subirse detrás de él. O mejor dicho, amalgamarse a su espalda mientras le dictaba una dirección.

Arrancó la moto deseando no haber tomado una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría.

\------------------

Tuvo sólo un momento para apreciar la casa de Riddle antes de que se cerrara la puerta y todo lo que podía pensar era en los labios sobre los suyos. Harry luchó contra los sentimientos encontrados de atraerlo contra sí y de empujarlo. Antes de que pudiera decidirlo, el psicólogo criminal se apartó lamiéndose los labios.

_─¿Quieres algo para beber?_ _─_ Ofreció como si no acabara de robarle el aliento.

_─No. Prefiero pasar directamente al tour_ _─_ dijo Harry con una tranquilidad que no sentía. Sin embargo, Riddle tomó la invitación y lo guió directamente a la habitación.

_─Debería advertirte que no te asustes si ves una gran serpiente._

Harry no pudo evitarlo, soltó un puff ante lo ridículo de la idea de esa clase de eufemismos, hasta que vio la seriedad del otro. _Oh, estaba hablando de una serpiente literal._

_─Después te la presentaré, en este momento hay cosas más urgentes…_ _─_ murmuró atrayéndolo a sus brazos para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez Harry estaba preparado.

\-----Contenido Explícito------

Las manos dejaban ardientes caminos sobre la piel, y entre besos desesperados se ayudaron a quitarse una a una las prendas. Harry se encontró a sí mismo sentado arriba de Riddle, jadeando desesperadamente mientras el mayor repartía besos y mordidas en su cuello. Se movía intentando crear un poco de fricción, pero no era suficiente.

Riddle se recostó por completo en la cama y agarrándolo de las caderas lo hizo sentarse sobre el pecho antes de engullir su miembro. Harry soltó un grito ronco y se balanceó inseguro sobre sus piernas de cómo ponerse para no ahogarlo. No tenía de qué preocuparse, el mayor no solo se movía de manera experta y firme, sino que con sus manos en las nalgas del ojiverde comenzó a hacerlo moverse. Temblando de placer y deseo comenzó a moverse él también, mientras sentía unos dedos comenzar a explorar.

Harry se perdió en las sensaciones que generaban esa boca y esas manos, a tal punto que se sobresaltó con un gemido de placer cuando un lubricado dedo lo penetró. Miró a Tom cuyos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a pesar del abrupto movimiento y se giró a notar que efectivamente el hombre había maniobrado hasta conseguir un lubricante, abrirlo y dejarlo tirado al lado de ellos en la cama y Harry no lo había notado. No era magia… pero esas manos estaban bastante cerca.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser erráticos, intentando que los dedos fueran más profundo y que esos labios succionaran más, y su dignidad había sido por completo abandonada en una sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos. Era demasiado, estar así, en esa posición… esa boca, esas manos… no pudo controlar más sus caderas y con una embestida brusca acabó en la boca del mayor.

Se tiró a un costado de la cama temblando, soltando un sonido entre risa y dolor al sentir que se clavaba el lubricante en la espalda. No podía importarle menos. Tardó unos largos momentos en recuperarse del espectacular orgasmo como para abrir los ojos y observar a Riddle. Los ojos azul verdosos del hombre estaban clavados en él, y a pesar de que estaba en una postura relajada, en el momento en que Harry esbozó una sonrisa saltó a la acción para colocarse sobre él y comenzar a besarlo.

Harry tomó en sus manos el caliente miembro y comenzó a moverla intentando bajar a “devolver el favor”. Riddle no solo no cedía en el agarre que tenía en su cuello con los dientes, sino que comenzó a bajar tomándose su tiempo de besar, lamer y morder cada rincón. Los jadeos de Harry no tenían la desesperación previa, pero sí un disfrute y aprecio por cada atención que le hacía curvar los dedos entre las sábanas.

De pronto sintió una lengua penetrarlo y soltó un quejido de sorpresa y éxtasis, curvando la espalda al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse más. Escuchó la risa del bastardo de Riddle, pero cuando abrió la boca para insultarlo por burlarse, salió un sonido incoherente de sus labios por el continuo asalto de esa lengua, a la que pronto se unieron los dedos.

Lentos y tortuosos los dedos fueron trabajando dentro suyo para relajar y expandir. Harry no quería, pero su mente no podía dejar de compararlo con Draco, y su ex salía perdiendo. Había esperado que Riddle fuera avasallante en la cama, pero no tan atento.

Después de algunos minutos estaba listo para rogar, estaba temblando con la garganta seca y, vergonzosamente, desesperado por algo en su boca. Riddle lo miró con calma, y esa maldita sonrisa socarrona, y se posicionó encima suyo. El contacto con su piel ardía y Harry se lanzó a atrapar sus labios en un beso desesperado, con demasiada lengua y dientes como para ser elegante. Jadeó al sentir algo empujar contra él, y enroscó sus piernas contra las caderas del mayor para intentar tener más control de los movimientos.

Rasguñó la espalda de Riddle, escuchándolo sisear, sin saber si era de placer o de dolor, pero cuando lo sintió entrar más profundo estuvo seguro que el gruñido era de placer. Se movieron al unísono, pero pronto esa sincronía se perdió por movimientos cada vez más desesperados. El mayor los giró, y Harry comenzó a moverse a su antojo, y a pesar de que normalmente no podía lograrlo en tan poco tiempo, su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse en un orgasmo.

_─Tom…_

Riddle soltó un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un quejido, y sostuvo a un debilitado y relajado Harry contra su pecho mientras seguía embistiéndolo. Era demasiada sobreestimulación, y el menor soltó un quejido que hizo que Riddle enlentenciera sus movimientos para mirarlo con atención _─ ¿Estás bien?_

_─Sí…_ _─_ Más adelante se sentiría avergonzado del tono de su voz, en ese momento estaba demasiado a gusto como para preocuparse, y la sonrisa de Tom hacía que valiera la pena un poco de humillación.

Los movimientos se volvieron más erráticos y rápidos, y Harry tuvo el placer de escuchar la melodiosa voz de Riddle gimiendo de placer.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y relajados sin intenciones de moverse por unos momentos. Entonces Harry esbozó una de las preocupaciones que daban vueltas en su cabeza _─ No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho sin protección. No somos adolescentes descuidados._

_─Hm… hipotéticamente hablando, del 1 al 10, qué tanto te molestaría si dijera que obtuve acceso a tu historial médico, y sé que ambos estamos limpios._

Harry soltó un gruñido, eso no sonaba nada hipotético, pero al menos explicaba la falta de cuidado, porque él definitivamente había esperado que el otro fuera un adulto responsable. Solo que… esa lengua había sido la perdición para su cerebro.

_─Eso es como un 15 de ilegal. Esos registros son privados y requerimiento de las Fuerzas._

_─Menos mal que era solo un caso hipotético…_

Harry se tiró a un lado de la cama, pero Riddle enseguida se volvió a pegar a él, tan fuerte, caliente y encantador como cuando entraron. Oh no, Harry estaba en grandes problemas con ese hombre.

_─Deberíamos tomar un baño_ _─_ dijo en un seductor ronroneo. Definitivamente un problema… y lo peor era que a pesar de que no tenía fuerza alguna podía sentir su interés crecer cada segundo. Y por la sonrisa de Riddle, él lo sabía.

\------------------

Harry había descubierto muchas sorpresas en los meses que llevaba saliendo con Tom Riddle. La más notoria hasta el momento podría decirse que era su versatilidad en la cama. Y puede que Harry disfrutara un poco demasiado de esa parte de su relación, lo que había hecho que se presentara más de una vez de sorpresa en la casa de Riddle.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que el mayor contestara. Pasaron varios momentos hasta que el portero eléctrico encendió una luz, y la grave voz de su pareja le indicó que esperase. Se comenzó a impacientar luego de varios minutos, y para cuando finalmente entró en el departamento, se lanzó contra el psicólogo criminal como si no hubiera mañana.

Estaban a la mitad de quitarse la ropa, Riddle debajo de él y Harry sentado a horcajadas en la cama, cuando escuchó un sonido curioso, repetitivo e irregular. Se inclinó sobre el mayor a besarlo mientras estiraba la mano, y unos momentos después el cañón de su arma reglamentaria presionaba contra la nuez de Adán de su pareja.

Riddle tragó saliva pero se mantuvo calmo _─ Creo que esto es llevar demasiado lejos los juegos BDSM, Harry._

_─Creo que el que ha llevado los juegos demasiado lejos eres tú, Tom. No sé si es que crees demasiado sobre tus propias capacidades, o muy poco de las mías. Pero lo que más me decepciona es que te has vuelto descuidado. Demasiado arrogante._

Eso definitivamente obtuvo una reacción de Riddle que frunció el ceño en ofensa.

_─No eres la clase de idiota que comete el error de traer a sus víctimas a su casa, y sin embargo… ─_ Harry se paró de la cama manteniendo la pistola apuntando hacia Riddle, quien lo seguía con los ojos _─ Puedo escucharla, detrás de esta pared_ ─tanteó la pared buscando cómo abrirla, pero claramente no había nada. Así que le hizo un gesto al mayor _─ Abrela._

_─Harry._

_─No me hagas dispararte en la pierna, Tom. No estoy de humor._

Riddle sonrió ligeramente, como si nada pasara, y activó un mecanismo que abrió la pared. Y allí estaba, una mujer medio drogada con un tatuaje fresco en el brazo. La prueba irrefutable que Voldermort y Riddle eran una y la misma persona. Harry suspiró pesadamente.

_─Eres un idiota. Podía tolerar tu pasado, tus ridículos complejos. ¿Pero esto? Este descuido… Esta necesidad de llamar la atención, de ser reconocido te vuelve igual que esos patéticos especímenes que te dedicas a cazar._

Riddle lo miraba con extrema confusión, como quien intenta encajar un rompecabezas.

_─Ya lo sabías._

_─¿Que eras Voldemort? Hace un tiempo. Pero pensaba que eras mejor que esto. ¿Sabías que has ido decreciendo exponencialmente el tiempo entre tus víctimas? ¿Que cada vez es más obvio? Te estás autodestruyendo. Y como sigas haciendo esto, no voy a dejar que me arrastres contigo. Terminamos. Como muestra de mi aprecio, esto quedará entre nosotros. Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a salir con Voldermort cuando él está coqueteando con la cárcel._

Harry tomó una de las jeringas que estaban en una caja al lado de la pobre mujer y se la clavó en el cuello generando una sobredosis. Riddle estaba parado congelado mirándolo.

_─Mantente lejos de mi casa, y tus chicos también, y habrá paz entre nosotros ─_ Se dio media vuelta para irse pero Riddle lo interceptó agarrándolo del brazo. Lo cual devino en que el arma volvió a su cuello.

_─Harry, espera. Puede sí, que este haya sido un estúpido intento de que me descubrieran, pero no cualquiera, sino tú. Hace tiempo vengo considerando el mostrarte todo lo que soy, sin haber entendido que ya lo veías y lo aceptabas._

_─No te creo ─_ Harry volvió a hacer ademán de alejarse pero Riddle se pegó insistentemente a él, a pesar de la pistola _._

_─Y por supuesto, ahora que lo dices, entiendo que es posible que me haya pasado. Me abstendré de poner en peligro…_

_─Necesitas dejar de ser Voldemort. No te da ninguna clase de reditúe real._

_─Voldemort es quien soy… pero puedo dejar mi… hobby de lado._

Se miraron un largo momento, ambos sospechando que no sería para siempre. Sin embargo, ambos podían hacer un compromiso por ahora.

En el instante que Harry bajó el arma, Riddle se lanzó a besarlo con pasión. Y esta vez cayeron todas sus ropas, sin importar el horrible espectáculo que hacía el cadáver de la mujer a su lado.

Le tomó un tiempo al psicólogo criminal, de bajar de su éxtasis para empezar a mirar a Harry como un espécimen fascinante de nuevo, como cuando recién se conocían. Después de todo, había encontrado algo totalmente nuevo de Harry.

_-¿Es un buen momento para preguntar si te gustaría la cabeza de Weasly en un paquete de regalo?_

_-Tom, eso es horriblemente de mal gusto. No me interesan muertes innecesarias. Pero no me opondría a que sufra un accidente que lo saque de comisión un tiempo._

Riddle esbozó una sonrisa zorruna sabiendo que iba a disfrutar enormemente esta nueva faceta de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Hay algunas cosas que han quedado sin resolver, y eso es porque esta en la primera entrega de una trilogía ;) Así que este es el final de Criminal, pero no de nuestros protagonistas.


End file.
